mon frere mon ennemie
by soho28
Summary: Buffy Summers vient de perdre son mari Liam Angel Oconor dans un terrible accident. À la lecture du testament, elle découvre avec stupéfaction que non seulement Angel avait un fils dont il lui avait caché l’existence, mais qu’il la nomme elle et son frère
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mon frère, mon ennemi

Buffy Summers vient de perdre son mari Liam Angel Oconor dans un terrible accident. À la lecture du testament, elle découvre avec stupéfaction que non seulement Angel avait un fils dont il lui avait caché l'existence, mais qu'il la nomme elle et son frère William Spike Oconor dont il supportait à peine la présence de son vivant, tuteurs légaux de son fils et hériter de sa fortune.

Il n'y a qu'une seule condition, ils devront vivre tous ensemble comme une famille.

Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude.

Chapitre 1

C'était une journée chaude et humide même pour la Californie, mais Buffy ne ressentait que le froid qui la glaçait à l'intérieur. C'était comme ça depuis plus d'une semaine, depuis qu'elle était allée ouvrir la porte de sa résidence, rue Crowford, en négligé et un verre de champagne à la main croyant qu'Angel avait encore oublié ses clefs pour découvrir deux policiers sur le seuil lui annonçant la mort de son mari.

Ils avaient parlé de chaussée glissante et de mauvaise visibilité mais Buffy n'avait rien entendu, seulement cette simple phrase : 'votre mari est décédé' qui se répétait comme un écho dans son esprit.

Ses obsèques furent grandioses comme l'avait été sa vie, tout le monde était venu lui dire un dernier adieu. Derrière Buffy, la mère d'Angel, Jenny pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que son mari Rupert essayait de la consoler malgré sa propre souffrance. Buffy leva les yeux et aperçu au loin à l'ombre d'une des nombreuses cryptes qui longeaient le cimetière son frère William, enveloppé dans un long manteau en cuir portant ses éternels jeans, observant les obsèques au loin. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que William détestait Angel et Buffy s'était toujours demandée pourquoi… Les rares fois ou elle avait été en sa présence, il avait été courtois avec elle mais rien de plus et il s'éclipsait dès l'arrivée de son frère et leurs parents n'avaient jamais dit un seul mot contre son comportement grossier envers son aîné, elle avait fini par déduire qu'il était quelqu'un de jaloux qui détestait la réussite de son frère. C'est pourquoi sa présence lui sembla étrange. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être là, cet endroit était réservé à ceux qui avaient aimé son mari, non à ceux qui célébraient sa mort. Elle fut prise d'une envie subite de lui dire de partir, mais quand elle regarda dans sa direction à nouveau, il avait disparu, la laissant se demander si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé…

……………..

Spike avait fait ce rêve de nouveau. Il avait six ans à l'époque et lui et son frère s'amusaient sur la propriété de leur grand-mère. Angel avait grimpé sur les branches d'un grand arbre mais lui avait été trop terrorisé pour le suivre. C'est alors qu'il était redescendu et l'avait aidé a monté en l'encourageant doucement. Mais ces souvenirs appartenaient à une époque révolue où il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son frère et c'était réciproque. C'était avant Drusilla, avant que son frère ne brise son cœur en mille miettes en détruisant ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'était rendu aux obsèques aujourd'hui, peut-être avait-il besoin de tourner la page, ou juste de voir par lui-même qu'il était vraiment parti. Quand son père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de sa mort, ni lui ni sa mère n'avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Ils avaient décidé il y a longtemps de ne jamais obliger leur deux fils à faire la paix, ils savaient que certaines blessures ne pourraient jamais être réparées. Ils aimaient leurs fils de la même façon et faisaient tout pour les protéger du mal peu importe la faute qu'ils avaient commise et parfois William les détestait pour cela, mais il comprenait aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à abandonner l'un de leurs enfants.

…………….

Deux jours plus tard.

Buffy était nerveuse, assise dans le bureau du notaire en présence de Jenny et Rupert, attendant la lecture du testament. Elle détestait cette situation qui lui faisait encore plus prendre conscience qu'il était vraiment parti, non juste en train de travailler comme elle essayait parfois de se convaincre pour atténuer la douleur.

Le notaire, un homme petit et trapu fouillait dans les tiroirs de son bureau recherchant quelque chose. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre Buffy craqua.

« Pouvons nous commencer, s'il vous plait ? »

« Je suis désolé madame Oconor, mais je ne peux commencer sans que tout le monde soit présent. »

« Nous sommes tous là, qui voulez-vous de plus ? »

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit l'empêchant de répondre et William entra.

« Je suis désolé de mon retard. », Il embrassa doucement sa mère et son père et s'assit sur une des chaises. Buffy le regardait fixement, elle se tourna vers sa belle mère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« William était le frère de Angel, Buffy. », lui répondit-elle calmement. Buffy savait qu'elle était grossière, mais sa seule présence l'insupportait, il détestait l'homme qu'elle aimait, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là.

« Il détestait son frère, maintenant il espère quoi ? avoir de l'argent ? »

« Buffy... », L'avertis son beau père outré, mais la seule réponse qu'elle eut de william fut un rire amer.

« Quoi ? J'ai tord peut être ? » Lui demanda t-elle bravement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, je ne veux pas un centime de sa part. La seule raison de ma présence ici est que je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il m'a couché sur ce maudit testament. »

« William, s'il te plaît. » lui demanda sa mère d'une voix implorante. Il poussa un soupire résigné et n'ajouta rien.

Voyant que la tension dans la pièce était à couper au couteau, le notaire décida de commencer pour pouvoir en finir au plus vite.

« Monsieur Oconor a décidé de faire un testament sur vidéo, il l'a enregistré il y a deux semaines à peine, les papiers légaux seront ensuite signés après l'écoute de la cassette. »

« Une vidéo ? », demanda Buffy d'une voix blanche et William eut pitié d'elle. Elle venait de perdre son mari et maintenant elle devait le revoir une dernière fois sur cette stupide cassette… C'était du Angel tout craché, ne pensant qu'a lui jusqu'à la fin.

Le notaire mis la cassette en marche et Angel apparu à l'écran, William entendit Buffy étouffer un sanglot. Il aurait voulu mettre son bras autour d'elle pour la consoler, mais il savait qu'elle le repousserait, il est donc resté ou il était.

« J'aurais voulu avoir quelque chose d'inspirant à dire mais je n'ai jamais été un grand causeur, donc je vais faire simple. Je voulais d'abord dire à mes parents à quel point je les aime et aussi à ma femme Buffy que même dans la mort, je continuerai à l'aimer. William, je sais que tu as dû rouler les yeux à ma dernière réplique, mais je veux que tu saches que c'est la vérité. Elle m'a sauvé, m'a montré l'homme que je pouvais être vraiment, même si il était déjà trop tard pour rattraper le passé. Avant de parler de mes dernières volontés, j'ai une annonce à vous faire… J'ai un fils. Il s'appelle Connor, il a dix ans et vit dans un institut à Los Angeles. J'ai appris son existence il y a peu de temps au décès de sa mère. J'aurais aimé être un meilleur père pour lui, mais malheureusement j'en suis incapable. J'espère que maintenant que je suis parti, il aura droit à une vie normale. Je sais que je suis un lâche et j'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez tous me pardonner, mais je doute que je le mérite. Je lègue donc à ma mère et mon père ma collection d'oeuvres d'arts et je lègue à william et Buffy toute ma fortune personnelle, ainsi que mes parts dans mon entreprise. Je vous nomme aussi tous les deux tuteurs légaux de Connor. Il est orphelin maintenant, j'espère que vous pourrez lui donner la famille et la stabilité qu'il mérite. William, je sais que tu me déteste, mais j'espère que tu voudras bien accepter mes dernières volontés et comme je connais ton incroyable entêtement, je mets aussi une condition à ce testament. Si vous n'acceptez pas tous les deux de vivre avec lui et de l'élever, toute ma fortune ira à des œuvres de charité et Connor sera placé en adoption… Nous savons tous qu'un enfant de son age a très peu de chance d'être adopté. Donc si tu refuses, tu mettras Connor et Buffy à la rue. Tu as toujours dit que j'étais un bâtard manipulateur et tu avais raison, alors j'espère que cette fois cela servira au moins à quelque chose. »

Et l'écran redevint blanc à nouveau. Buffy était figée sur place, comme pétrifiée, William se retourna en colère vers ses parents.

«Vous saviez qu'il avait un fils ? »

«Non, William, je t'assure… Nous ignorons totalement qui est la mère de cet enfant. » Lui répondit son père il se tourna alors vers le notaire.

« Qui était la mère du gamin ? »

« Une certaine Drusilla Calvin, elle est morte d'une overdose il y a environ deux mois. »

La voix éteinte de Buffy l'interrompit.

« Ce n'était pas un accident, n'est-ce pas ? », William la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Dans son message, il dit que la mère de son fils est décédée, qu'il ne peut pas prendre ses responsabilités, il nous donnes la garde de son fils, il savait qu'il allait mourir sinon il n'aurait pas fait ce genre de testament. »

Et ils furent tous frappés par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Angel n'avait pas eu d'accident, il s'était suicidé.

………………...

Le notaire leur avait donné quelques jours pour réfléchir à la situation. Ils étaient donc tous partis chez Jenny et Rupert pour discuter de la situation. Buffy ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi avait il voulu mettre fin à ses jours ? Avait-il peur qu'elle le rejette car il avait un fils ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette femme ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un enfant. S'était-il senti coupable de ne pas avoir été là au point de mettre fin à ses jours ? Pourquoi William et ses parents avaient-ils blanchit quand le notaire avait prononcé le nom de cette femme ? Elle devait avoir des réponses et elle allait les avoir maintenant.

S'assoyant près de sa belle mère, elle lui demanda doucement.

« Qui était Drusilla Calvin ? Je sais que vous la connaissiez, j'ai vu votre réaction à tous quand le notaire à prononcé son nom. »

« Drusilla était la petite amie de William à une époque, elle a quitté la ville il y a onze ans maintenant. », lui répondit calmement sa belle mère.

« Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle jamais dit qu'il avait un enfant ? C'est horrible de faire ça à quelqu'un ! »

William brisa en mille morceaux le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main et regarda Buffy en colère.

« Tu crois que c'est de sa faute c'est ça ? », lui cria –t-il.

« Oui ! Mon mari s'est suicidé, bon sang ! Pour quel raison ? Si elle lui avait dit plus tôt, peut être qu'il ne se serait pas senti aussi coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour son enfant ! », elle lui répondit sur le même ton.

William se leva et traqua vers elle, sa mère essaya de lui mettre la main sur le bras mais il la repoussa et quand il fut devant Buffy :

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle ne lui a jamais dit ? Angel l'a violé ! Voila pourquoi ! »,il lui cracha en colère.

Buffy le gifla violemment. Comment osait-il dire une telle chose sur son mari ? Angel n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille ! Mais William ne broncha même pas…

« J'ignore ce qui a pu arriver entre vous, mais je ne te laisserais pas salir la mémoire de mon mari. »

« Ton mari était un monstre mégalomane et égoïste qui prenait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait sans se soucier des conséquences. »

La voix implorante de sa mère l'arrêta dans son élan.

« William, je t'en prie, nous n'avons aucune preuve que c'est ce qui est réellement arrivé. Drusilla était instable et tu le sais, peut être se sentait-elle seulement coupable de t'avoir trompé avec lui… »

La voix de Rupert l'arrêta à son tour.

« Jenny arrête, nous nous sommes voilés la face pendant trop longtemps, nous avons refusé de voir la réalité, trop aveugles par notre amour pour lui, mais au fond nous avons toujours su qu'elle disait la vérité. C'est pour ça que nous avons acheté son silence. Angel a mis fin à ses jours pour une seule raison, il était incapable de faire face à ce qu'il avait fait et Connor allait être un rappel constant de son terrible geste.»

Rupert avait toujours été un homme fier et droit, mais l'homme maintenant debout devant eux était complètement anéantit, et Buffy n'arrivait plus à respirer… C'était impossible, il devait y avoir une autre explication, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ne pouvait pas être un violeur…

Mais au moins maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi William détestait autant Angel. Sentant la pièce se refermer sur elle, elle s'enfuie en courant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quand Buffy quitta la pièce, personne n'osa bouger, jusqu'à ce que william se ressaisisse et partit après elle. Quand il eût quitté la pièce à son tour Jenny se blottie contre son mari

« Rupert qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? Pourquoi Angel a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Je l'ignore, mais nous n'aurions pas du fermer les yeux, William avait raison quand il nous disait que nous étions des lâches, mais il était notre fils et nous aurions fait la même chose si cela avait été William. »

« C'est justement ça le problème n'est-ce pas ? William n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. »

« Non, en effet. »

Et Ils restèrent tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, contemplant ce qui restait de leur vie.

………………..

Buffy courait vers une destination inconnue, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et quand elle cessa de courir, elle remarqua qu'elle était devant la tombe de son mari.

Sur la pierre elle avait fait gravé :

_Liam Angel Oconor. Fils aimant, époux attentionné, un homme intègre et généreux. Que son âme puisse reposer en paix._

Mais maintenant elle n'était plus sûre que cette épitaphe lui convenait.

Elle savait que William était debout derrière elle puisqu'elle l'avait vu s'approcher, mais elle continuait à fixer la pierre obstinément.

« Je suis désolé. » elle se tourna légèrement surprise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas du crier après toi. », elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une chose si insignifiante comparée au reste de cette histoire.

« Il a vraiment violé cette fille ? »

« Oui… »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sur ? »

« À la différence de mon frère, il y a onze ans je n'avais que très peu d'ami. En fait, Drusilla était ma seule amie, mon amour et c'était la même chose pour elle. Tout le monde la trouvait déjantée car elle disait pouvoir parler aux étoiles et prédire l'avenir. Je sais qu'elle m'a dit la vérité, je la connaissais bien, Drusilla ne savait pas mentir. »

« Parfois les gens peuvent nous surprendre. »

« Pas Drusilla, Angel a dit qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire car après avoir couché avec elle il n'avait plus voulu la revoir, trop pris par le remord de m'avoir blessé en couchant avec ma petite amie. Le seul problème, c'est que Drusilla avait une peur bleue du sexe, elle avait vu trop souvent sa mère avec des hommes dans diverses positions pour ne pas en être traumatisée. Il lui a fallu plus de deux ans avant de se sentir assez à l'aise pour coucher avec moi. Alors je doute qu'elle est pu devenir le genre de fille qui couche avec le premier venu. Ensuite, Angel n'en avait rien à foutre de me blesser, j'étais même sa victime préférée à l'époque. J'ai toujours cru que c'était moi qu'il voulait atteindre, c'est pour ça qu'il la choisi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas porté plainte à la police ? », voyant qu'il perdait patience, elle le rassura.

« Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plait. »

« Quand elle est venue chez moi ce soir là, elle m'a tout raconté. Elle pleurait complètement hystérique, je l'ai supplié d'aller voir la police mais elle a refusé, elle avait peur qu'il la fasse interner car elle avait déjà causé pas mal d'ennuis. Alors je suis parti pour affronter mon frère et nous nous sommes battus. Jamais je n'avais réussi à le battre auparavant, mais cette fois j'ai eu la main supérieure. La police nous a arrêté et quand nos parents sont venus nous chercher au poste, je leur ai tout raconté. Angel naturellement a tout nié et mes parents l'ont cru, il était leur fils. Alors à mon insu, ils ont payé Dru pour qu'elle ne raconte cette histoire à personne et le lendemain elle a quitté la ville, elle a du croire que moi aussi je l'avais abandonné. J'ai essayé de la retrouver durant des mois mais sans succès. J'ignore pourquoi elle a gardé le bébé, connaissant Dru elle a du croire que c'était une épreuve envoyer par dieu ou une connerie du genre. »

« Comment ai-je pu vivre avec lui sans m'en rendre compte ? Je veux dire, il était si tendre et prévenant, il me traitait comme une reine. »

« Peut être que ce qu'il a dit sur la cassette était vrai, que tu l'avais sauvé. »

« Pendant ces quatre dernières années, j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu le détestais autant… J'avais même réussi à me convaincre que tu étais jaloux de lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été amoureuse d'une chimère. »

Ils fixèrent longuement la pierre tombale en silence, puis finalement, c'est elle qui brisa le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le testament. »

« Je ne veux pas de sa fortune. Mais elle te revient de droit, tu as laissé tomber tes études pour aider sa carrière, tu ne mérites pas de te retrouver à la rue… et Connor ne mérite pas de finir dans un centre non plus. »

«Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait inventé cette clause ? »

« Il savait très bien que je ne tournerais pas le dos au fils de Drusilla, alors j'ignore pourquoi il l'a fait. Tu es prête pour ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour prendre soin d'un pré-adolescent ? »

« Tu veux plutôt dire de m'occuper de l'enfant que mon mari a créé en violant une autre femme ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui… Allons voir le notaire. »

Et ils quittèrent le cimetière côte à côte, en silence.

…………………..

Le notaire les reçus immédiatement dans son bureau. La scène devant lui était très différente de celle du matin, la tension était maintenant pratiquement inexistante entre eux.

« Bon, tout d'abord vous devez connaître les clauses complètes du testament. Monsieur Oconor a demandé à ce que sa fortune soit répartie en trois parts. Une pour sa femme, l'autre pour son frère et la troisième pour son fils dont il n'aura accès qu'à l'âge de vingt et un ans. Ensuite, vous devez vous engager à l'élever ensemble dans la même maison jusqu'à sa majorité. Monsieur Oconor souhaite que son fils connaisse une stabilité à laquelle il n'a jamais eu droit. J'ai aussi en ma possession deux lettres adressées à chacun d'entre vous que je vous remettrai plus tard. »

Le reste fut un fouillis de mots sans importances. Ils ont passé les procédures comme deux automates, aucun des d'eux ne voulant parler de ce que serait leur vie désormais. Ils étaient pratiquement des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et voila qu'ils allaient devoir non seulement élever un enfant ensemble, mais aussi vivre ensemble. Quand ils quittèrent le bureau après avoir signé les papiers nécessaires, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de William, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Buffy ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, cette maison regorgeait de trop de souvenir qui était basés sur un mensonge. William leur servit du café et ils fixèrent les deux lettres posées sur la table comme si elles étaient des bombes à retardement. Finalement, il décidèrent de les ouvrir.

Quand William ouvrit la première il découvrit qu'elle portait l'écriture de Drusilla.

_Angélus _

_Je me refuse à t'appeler Angel, car un ange pour moi est le synonyme de la bonté et tu es plutôt le signe du diable, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serai plus de ce monde et mon fils Connor sera livré à lui-même. La nuit où tu m'as violé, nous avons créé une vie. J'ai espéré tout au long de ma grossesse que ce serait le fils de William, mais quand j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, j'ai compris qu'il était le tien. C'est pour cela que je ne suis jamais revenue. J'ai aimé mon fils plus que ma propre vie… Il ignore comment il a été conçu et je compte sur toi pour que cela reste un secret. Il ne mérite pas de savoir la noirceur du cœur de son père. J'ai hésité longtemps à t'écrire cette lettre mais je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Connor mérite un foyer où l'on pourra l'aimer et l'encadrer mieux que je n'aurai plus le faire, la folie s'empare de moi de plus en plus et je lutte dans un combat perdu d'avance… Mais notre fils mérite mieux qu'une mère comme moi et qu'un père comme toi, alors fais en sorte qu'ils prennent bien soin de lui, les étoiles m'ont chuchoté que c'était leur destiné comme cette nuit fatidique était la notre. Je sais que tu comprends ce qu'il te reste à faire, après tout tu me le dois, mais tu le dois aussi à ton âme._

_Drusilla _

William pleurait à chaudes larmes quand il finit la lettre. Se ressaisissant, il regarda Buffy qui tremblait doucement les yeux dans le vide.

« Ça va toi ? »

« Oui… Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois que oui, ou du moins, elle espérait qu'il trouve une famille à Connor. »

« Pourquoi a t-elle eu confiance en lui après ce qui lui avait fait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Maintenant, nous savons pourquoi elle a gardé le bébé, elle croyait qu'il était de toi. Elle t'aimait vraiment tu sais… »

« Oui et je suis heureux enfin de savoir que je n'avais pas imaginé l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous. »

Ils ouvrirent alors la seconde lettre.

_Chers Buffy et William,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que vous avez accepté de prendre soin de Connor et que vous savez aussi que je ne suis pas mort dans un accident. Drusilla avait raison, Connor ne mérite pas un père comme moi. Buffy tu dois savoir maintenant mon terrible secret, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce qui est arrivé cette nuit là, ni pour mon silence après cela. J'aurais aimé trouver une défaite comme l'alcool ou l'abus de drogue mais le fait est que j'ai violé Dru en toute connaissance de cause, tout simplement car je ne pouvais tolérer sa pureté et le bonheur qu'elle et William partageaient. J'ignore quand je me suis métamorphosé en cette personne, peut-être que je l'ai toujours été. Mais je veux que tu saches Buffy, que ton amour m'a changé, tu as été mon sauvetage, à ton contact je suis devenu une meilleure personne._

_William, je mérite toute la haine que tu m'as voué et je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je suis sûr que Dru savait ce que je ferais après avoir lu sa lettre, une partie de moi voudrait croire que c'était son ultime vengeance, mais je sais que c'est faux. Drusilla n'était pas comme ça, elle croyait toujours en la bonté du monde, c'est pourquoi elle s'est sacrifiée pour notre fils et à mon tour je fais la même chose pour lui donner ce qu'il mérite. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus vertueuses que je connaisse et je sais que Connor aura droit à tout l'amour du monde. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, mais on ne peut jamais rattraper le passé._

_Je vous aime tous les deux._

_Angel _

Ils restèrent côte à côte sans bouger ni prononcer une seule parole, les mots ne pourraient jamais témoigner de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Quand la nuit succéda au jour, ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire des plans pour leur avenir qui par une mystérieuse force du destin les avait réunit.

Ils allaient devoir l'affronter ensemble…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ils avaient décidé de repartir à zéro, la maison de William n'était pas assez grande, celle de Buffy lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle aurait ri à l'idée d'un jour vendre le manoir, mais ces derniers jours son monde avait changé et elle aussi. Après avoir parlé aux services sociaux responsables de Connor, ils apprirent que les choses seraient plus longues que prévues, ils devaient passer devant le juge et subir une évaluation étant donné que Connor avait été sous tutelle plusieurs fois. Leur rencontre était prévue dans deux jours et si tout allait bien, Connor pourrait venir vivre avec eux dans trois semaines, ce qui leur laissait le temps de trouver un endroit où vivre. Chose qu'ils étaient en train de chercher sur l'Internet bien que présentement Buffy n'était pas d'une grande utilité, elle était plutôt perdue dans ses pensées. Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait peur… Et si Connor les détestait, ou si ils faisaient une erreur avec lui et que d'une façon ou d'une autre il terminait comme son père ? Angel avait été élevé par des parents qui avaient fait de leur mieux et pourtant regardez ce qu'il avait fait ! Mais alors, comment expliquer William ? Il était si différent des hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés toute sa vie, des hommes qui ont soif de pouvoir et de luxe. William vivait dans une maison modeste, avec des meubles défraîchis, conduisait une vieille voiture, rien en lui ne sentait la richesse ce qui était plutôt drôle quand on sait que sa famille possédait une des plus grosse fortune de tous les États-Unis. Tout de lui était un mystère, Buffy ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi tu n'avais jamais voulu travailler dans l'entreprise familiale. Angel disait que tu étais un rêveur idéaliste. »

William la regarda avec sérénité.

« Il n'avait pas tort, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Mes parents son riches mais ça ne fait pas de moi un homme riche pour autant, j'ai choisi une autre voie. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle de donner au lieu de prendre, de construire au lieu de détruire, j'aide les jeunes qui vivent dans la rue, les prostitués qui veulent sortir du milieu… je suis travailleur de rue. »

« Wow ! C'est étrange, je t'avais toujours imaginé comme un artiste un peu bohème. »

Il ria doucement avant de lui répondre.

« C'est à cause des cheveux. », il répondit avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Et toi ? Que serais-tu devenue si tu n'avais pas épousé mon frère ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. J'aurais voulu faire de la photo mais ce n'était pas de cette façon que mes parents voyaient mon avenir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mes parents ne sont pas les tiens, il vous ont élevé en acceptant vos choix, moi dès ma naissance j'ai été programmée. Je devais être jolie, intelligente mais pas trop pour ne pas faire fuir les maris potentiels, je devais faire un bon mariage de préférence un ami de la famille de mes parents, quelqu'un de leur milieu ! Oublier le désir de connaître l'amour, l'aventure. Moi je ne voulais pas de tout ça, alors quand j'ai eu 18 ans je suis partie, j'ai travaillé au Bronze la nuit pour payer mes cours de photo et j'ai connu ton frère… Et huit mois plus tard, j'étais mariée. J'ai stoppé les cours pour m'occuper de lui, être la parfaite épouse qu'il traînait dans ses dîners d'affaires, ses cocktails, ses soirées de charité. Finalement, je me suis retrouvée à l'endroit où mes parents voulaient que je sois, mariée avec quelqu'un de riche et puissant comme eux. »

« Mais tu as quelque chose qu'eux non jamais eu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as fait un mariage d'amour. »

Buffy compris que William avait raison. Angel et elle avaient été amoureux et malgré ses erreurs, il avait été un bon mari pour elle mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle pouvait le voir maintenant, toutes les choses qu'elle avait ignoré, aveuglée par l'amour. Sa façon de mettre en pièce ses autres concurrents avec un plaisir pervers, comment il traitait le personnel de maison, comment il détestait se faire dire 'non'. A cet instant, elle se jura de tout faire pour que Connor ne devienne jamais comme son père.

…………………….

Ce soir là, William parti travailler et Buffy resta chez lui, aucun des deux n'avaient abordé le fait qu'elle n'était rentrée chez elle que pour se changer dans les derniers jours et si il n'en tenait qu'à William, il n'aborderait pas le sujet non plus. Il savait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rentrer, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Ils avaient l'habitude de tenir les gens à bout de bras c'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait les aventures faciles ou personne n'avait d'attente, personne n'était blessé et la seule autre relation stable qu'il avait eu mis à part Drusilla avait été un calvaire pénible pour celle qui avait été assez folle de vouloir l'aimer. Mais cette fille était différente tout simplement car il ne pouvait se débarrasser d'elle, elle était ici pour rester. Son frère s'en était assuré avec son testament et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression qu'on ne le laisserait pas tomber. C'était pour ça qu'il se sentait bien quand il travaillait dans la rue, malgré le milieu d'où il venait, il se sentait comme eux. Une âme brisée, écorché vif, vivant sur le fil du rasoir, quelqu'un qui avait été atrocement trahi. Serait-il vraiment capable d'être le père dont Connor avait besoin ? Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa mère, comment pourrait-il le sauver, lui ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait seulement faire de son mieux.

La partie nord de Sunnydale était tout simplement une autre planète. Ici les gens vivaient selon leurs propres règles, celles de la survie, tu vivais ou mourrais, c'était aussi simple que ça. Le maire ainsi que tous ces gens riches qui vivaient à moins de dix minutes d'ici, faisaient tout pour oublier que cette endroit existait, mais pas lui. Sortant de sa voiture, il se dirigea vers les 'bureaux de la seconde chance'. Ici, des miracles pouvaient se produire, une putain pouvait changer de vie, un alcoolique pouvait demander de l'aide, une femme pouvait fuir un mari violent… C'était le dernier carrefour avant l'enfer.

Les caïds de la drogue, les proxénètes savaient mieux que de défier les règles de cet endroit, c'était un accord tactique entre eux. Leurs équipes étaient divisées en plusieurs parties, il y avait les psychologues, les travailleurs sociaux, les anciennes putains qui venaient aider celles qui n'avaient pas eu leur chance, comme Darla, la mère de Dru et les hommes de la rue comme lui, qui quittaient ces mûrs pour réconforter ceux qui n'osaient pas croire à une seconde chance. Il avait menti un peu à Buffy quand il avait parlé de son travail. Oui, il était travailleur de rue mais c'était plus que cela. Il fréquentait des endroits qui pouvaient être décris que comme le huitième cercle de l'enfer. Sa vie avait été mise en danger plusieurs fois, mais à force de coups de poing et d'un culot qui ne pouvait que forcer l'admiration, il avait fait sa place dans ce monde et avait réussi à gagner le respect de beaucoup de gens. Quand il entra, Fred était assise à la réception, elle le salua gaiement avant de lui annoncer que le maître était dans son bureau.

« Tu sais ce qu'il veut ? »

« Non, comme d'habitude, il ne veut parler qu'a toi. », lui répondit elle.

Le Maître était celui qui régnait sur le quartier, le grand patron. Il avait un cœur plus noir que la nuit mais il était un homme censé et surtout un homme d'affaires. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout régler avec des effusions de sangs, sinon cela finirait par attirer les foudres du FBI et bien qu'il ait la moitié des flics de cette ville dans sa poche, il n'avait pas encore réussi à corrompre un agent fédéral. Donc parfois, il se servait d'eux pour faire tomber un concurrent et eux se servaient de lui pour sauver quelques personnes. Il y avait une chose qu'on finissait par comprendre en faisant ce métier, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Si le Maître disparaissait, un autre prendrait sa place et il ne serait peut être pas aussi enclin à coopérer qu'il l'était. Quand Spike entra dans son bureau, le Maître était assis confortablement sur une des chaises, affublé de ses deux gardes du corps. Parker Abrahams et Riley Fynn, deux psychopathes qui répondaient au moindre désir de leur patron.

Spike comme à son habitude n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Henry ? »

Riley se crispa à la façon cavalière à laquelle Spike s'adressait à son patron mais ne broncha pas.

Le Maître lui avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. William Giles avait des couilles de la taille du Texas, quel dommage qu'il ait choisi l'autre camp, il aurait fait un bras droit détonnant.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez la jeune Dawn, elle aurait disparu depuis un moi déjà ? »

Spike essaya de ne pas montrer sa curiosité, avec un type comme le Maître il fallait toujours être d'un sang froid imperturbable. Dawn Jennkins était arrivée dans le coin il y a un an. Âgée de onze ans, elle s'était enfuie de chez elle où son père l'abusait et quand Spike l'avait trouvé, elle était dans un piteux état. Il avait réussi à la placer dans un centre d'accueil car aucune famille ne voulait d'une jeune fille de onze ans accroc à l'héroïne. Mais elle s'était de nouveaux enfuie il y avait un mois de cela et personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis.

« Peut être, pourquoi ? »

Le maître le fixa un moment avant de continuer.

« Tu as entendu parler de Warren ? Il a décidé de faire sa place dans le monde du porno aux dernières nouvelles… »

Spike connaissait Warren de réputation, car les filles l'aimaient bien, il payait un bon montant pour quelques heures de travail. Il n'avait pas attiré leur attention car toutes ses actrices étaient majeures.

« Le porno n'est pas illégal à ce que je sache. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais le porno infantile, oui. Il a décidé de diversifier ses activités… si tu trouves Warren, tu trouveras Dawn. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était la nouvelle étoile de ses productions. »

Spike se crispa.

« Tu n'as pas une idée d'où le trouver, par hasard ? »

La maître lui souri froidement.

« Peut-être que je serais plus apte à coopérer si je savais que Warren quitterait le quartier. »

« Ça sera fait. »

La maître savait que quand Spike donnait sa parole il ne revenait jamais sur celle-ci, c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il le respectait.

« Bien, tu peux le trouver dans l'entrepôt près de la voie ferrée. C'est là qu'il garde les filles, mais bien sur je ne t'ai rien dit. »

Spike haussa les épaules.

« Je porte à peine attention à vos radotages, de toute façon. »

« Bien ! Passe une bonne journée, Spike. »

Une fois le maître parti, Spike pris le téléphone et appela un vieil ami. Wesley, un des seuls policiers toujours honnêtes dans cette ville.

« Wes, c'est moi. »

« Spike comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris pour ton frère. »

« Oui, nous en parlerons plus tard, je te le promet, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de toi. Je viens d'apprendre de source sûre que Warren Myers donne dans le porno infantile, il est dans un vieil entrepôt près de la voie ferrée. »

« Bien, nous procédons comme d'habitude ? »

« Oui, tiens toi près. »

« Comme toujours Spike, sois prudent surtout. »

« Oui, tu me connais. »

« Justement. », Spike se mit à rire malgré la situation et raccrocha.

Avoir un mandat à Sunnydale était un tour de force et comme la moitié des flics se faisaient acheter quand ils arrivaient sur place, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de rien. C'est pourquoi ils avaient mis en place ce système, Spike et son collègue se rendaient à l'endroit indiqué, défonçaient les portes, foutaient le bordel et quelques minutes plus tard la police arrivait avertie par un appel anonyme et trouvaient des preuves compromettantes contre les propriétaires de l'endroit. Ainsi, aucun vice de forme n'était possible et les coupables étaient punis.

Spike mis son manteau et après avoir demander à Fred d'appeler la police dans quinze minutes pour les envoyer à cette adresse, il parti chercher Xander. Il le trouva en train de parler à certains jeunes au café du coin comme à son habitude et quand il aperçu Spike il s'engouffra immédiatement dans sa voiture et celui-ci se mit en route.

« Nous allons où ? »

« J'ai trouvé Dawn dans un entrepôt près de la voie ferrée, ce pourrit de Myers fait du porno infantile. »

Xander se frotta les mains. Il adorait cette partie de son travail, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fait ce métier. Pour se débarrasser des pédophiles comme son père et pouvoir éviter à une autre victime de vivre ce qu'il avait subit.

« On se la joue comment ? », demanda Xander.

« Je crois que la vieille routine des deux fous psychotiques devrait marcher. »

« Parfait. »

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrepôt qui semblait vide mais ils pouvaient voir de la lumière sous une porte tout au fond et Spike la fracassa d'un coup de pied. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui donna envie de vomir. Dawn, des larmes roulant joues, à genoux pendant q'un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille la sodomisait brutalement.

Xander fonça sur l'homme tandis que Spike alla s'occuper de Warren. Il lui asséna un coup de pied au visage qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Une fois que celui-ci fut par terre Spike appuya le talon de ses Doc Martins sur ses organes génitaux et les écrasa. Warren hurla de douleur.

« Oh pardon, je t'ai fait mal ? », demanda t'il d'un ton jovial avant d'appuyer de nouveau ce qui le fit hurler encore plus.

« Décidément, je suis vraiment maladroit. »

Pendant ce temps Xander avait attaché l'homme au pied du lit. Il n'avait pas été trop difficile à maîtriser étant donné qu'il l'avait surpris juste au bord de l'orgasme, et il recouvrit Dawn d'une couverture. Celle-ci recula terrifiée mais Xander lui parla doucement.

« Ça va aller Dawnie, c'est moi, Xander, c'est fini. »

Quand la police arriva, ils trouvèrent aussi une autre fille, Janice, qui avait disparu de la maison familiale un moi plus tôt, elle était la fille d'un avocat connu de la ville ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Warren et son complice en prendraient pour au moins vingt ans. C'était comme ça à Sunnydale, les victimes n'avaient d'importance que si papa avait de l'argent. En plus des filles, ils trouvèrent plusieurs films et une liste de clients. Janice et Dawn furent conduites à l'hôpital, là-bas elles subirent plusieurs tests de dépistage et furent mises sous traitement par précaution, MTS, sida, grossesse. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la détresse psychologique dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Spike passa plusieurs heures auprès de Dawn qui était seule au monde. Elle était maintenant prête pour la nuit mais il pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait toujours, il lui passa la main doucement dans les cheveux.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant Dawnie. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu m'ais trouvé, j'ai été si idiote, je n'aurais jamais du embarquer dans cette voiture. »

« Dawn, pourquoi t'es tu enfuie du centre ? »

« Je déteste cet endroit, on nous traite comme des prisonniers ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une famille moi aussi ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je te promet que je vais t'en trouver une. »

Dawn lui sourit, son premier sourire depuis des jours car elle savait que quand Spike faisait une promesse, il l'a tenait jusqu'au bout.

Après avoir promis à Dawn de revenir dans quelques minutes car elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit seule, il alla téléphoner.

Il appela d'abord Wes qui lui annonça que Warren ainsi que huit autres hommes étaient maintenant sous la garde de la police, ensuite il appela Buffy pour lui demander de venir lui porter des vêtements de rechanges à l'hôpital, et le dernier appel fut pour ses parents.

Une idée avait germé dans son esprit, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé penser avant la mort d'Angel, mais maintenant qu'il était parti et que son père avait admis l'erreur qu'ils avaient commis, peut être était-il le temps qu'il leur pardonne enfin et les aides à se racheter ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Buffy sortait du bain, elle avait eu tout compte fait une journée assez productive. Elle avait réussi à sélectionner quatre maisons qui répondaient à leurs critères de sélection et avait fait imprimer les annonces. Elle s'était ensuite mise en contact avec les écoles à proximité pour vérifier le niveau de l'enseignement prodigué ainsi que les activités du quartier et elle avait ensuite trouvé le nom de trois psychologues qui pourraient recevoir Connor en consultation. Quand le téléphone sonna, elle pensa laisser le répondeur répondre mais se ravisa, cela pouvait être Spike et elle ressentait un besoin inexplicable d'entendre le son de sa voix. C'était étrange, même pour elle qui avait une tendance énorme à la dépendance affective, cette relation qui s'était installée entre eux. Un peu comme si à la seconde ou ils avaient décidé de s'occuper de Connor, ils s'étaient mis à penser en terme de 'nous' au lieu de 'moi'. Quand Spike lui demanda de venir lui porter certaines choses à l'hôpital, elle senti la panique l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Avait-il eu un accident ? Un peu comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Spike l'avait tout de suite rassuré sur son état. Elle avait raccroché peu de temps après et était partie en direction de l'hôpital amenant avec elle ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Quand elle arriva à la réception, on la dirigea en pédiatrie. Une fois sur place, elle aperçu Spike qui parlait à une des infirmière, il avait son dos tourné et ne pouvait pas la voir s'approcher, sans le vouloir elle entendit la fin de la conversation…

« Pour la dernière fois Harmonie, je suis désolé que les choses n'ont pas marché entre nous, mais Dawn à besoin de _méthadone_ d'ici deux heures, elle commence déjà à faire de la fièvre. »

« J'entend ce que tu dis mais je ne sens aucun remord dans tes paroles, tu m'as humilié William. », il serra les poings essayant de régner sur sa patience.

« Tu vas me trouver cette _méthadone_ oui ou non ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu à la fin ! Je ne laisserais pas souffrir cette pauvre gosse pour me venger de toi ! La _méthadone _pour un enfant de cette age n'est pas la même que pour un adulte, nous sommes entrés en contact avec le centre pour les enfants de mère toxicomane, ils nous en envoie, nous aurons le produit dans une heure. », elle tourna les talons et Spike se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Ancienne petite amie ? », Buffy demanda curieuse et Spike se retourna en sursaut.

«Tu m'as fait peur… Oui, disons que je n'ai pas été le meilleur parti de cette ville. »

Buffy lui sourit et à cet instant elle ne lui avait jamais semblé plus belle. Ses cheveux étaient réunis dans un chignon lâche, elle ne portait aucun maquillage, un vieux jeans usé et un t-shirt trop grand, il remarqua que c'était un des siens. Buffy rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux devant son regard fixe.

« Je sortais du bain quand tu as appelé, je suis désolée mais ma blouse était tachée et je n'ai pas voulu prendre le temps d'aller me changer chez moi, alors je t'ai emprunté un chandail… ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout… tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? », il lui demanda doucement et elle lui tendit le sac qu'elle avait apporté.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Nous avons retrouvé Dawn Jenkyns dans un entrepôt près de la voie ferrée. Elle et une autre jeune fille étaient retenues par deux pédophiles. Dawn n'a aucune famille, donc je vais rester avec elle cette nuit. »

Buffy le fixait avec horreur.

« Oh mon Dieu, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Plutôt bien, vu les circonstances, mais Myers et son complice l'ont tenu sous héroïne durant tout ce temps donc elle doit recommencer son traitement sous _méthadone _du début. »

« Elle était héroïnomane avant cela ? »

« Oui, mais elle était clean depuis des mois et maintenant elle doit repasser cet enfer. »

« Je croyais qu'on devait prendre de la _méthadone _pour la vie ? »

« Dans certains cas oui, mais Dawn est jeune, son système se remet plus facilement que celui d'un adulte, elle avait diminué ses doses considérablement, mais maintenant…», sSa phrase resta en suspend et il regardait dans la chambre en face d'eux dont la porte était entrouverte. Elizabeth pouvait distinguer une jeune fille blottie sous les couvertures qui tremblait malgré son sommeil. Sans y penser, elle pénétra doucement dans la pièce et s'arrêta au pied de son lit.

« Elle est si petite… quel age a-t-elle ? »

« Elle aura douze ans dans un mois. »

« Comment a t'elle pu en arriver là ? »

« Certaines personnes ne devrait jamais avoir d'enfant, abus physique, mental, sexuel, c'est un cercle vicieux… Ils font vivre à leurs enfants les sévices qu'ils ont subit. Certains d'entre eux réussissent à s'en sortir et d'autre non. »

Dawn ouvrit doucement les yeux et gémis son nom. Spike se précipita à ses cotés et lui prit la main.

« Je suis là, Dawnie. », celle-ci tourna ses yeux vers Buffy qui était toujours au pied de son lit.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Buffy, la femme de mon frère. », Dawn sourit doucement malgré sa douleur.

« Elle est jolie, mais c'est toi qu'elle aurait du épouser. »

Et elle s'endormie à nouveau. Spike lui caressait doucement les cheveux et Buffy su immédiatement qu'il ferait un père extraordinaire.

…………………

Quelque temps après s'être endormie, Dawn s'était réveillée à nouveau en hurlant dans d'atroces douleurs, son corps était en sueur et elle était atteinte de vomissement. Buffy avait aidé Spike à la nettoyer et à la calmer puisqu'elle refusait qu'une des infirmières ne l'approche. Buffy avait passé la majorité de sa vie dans un cocon, protégé de tout et maintenant devant la dure réalité que certaines personnes vivaient quotidiennement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi petite. Dawn reçu sa _méthadone _trente minutes plus tard et se calma presque immédiatement. Spike était resté près d'elle, lui fredonnant doucement pour qu'elle se rendorme et Buffy sorti de la chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes. Avant de passer la porte, elle entendit Spike l'interpeller.

« Buffy, merci. », elle lui fit un signe de tête et quitta la pièce. Elle était devant les ascenseurs quand ceux-ci s'ouvrirent et ses beaux-parents apparurent.

« Buffy ! » s'exclama Jenny.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« William m'a demandé de lui apporter des vêtements de rechange. », Jenny eut l'air surprise mais ne dit rien. Rupert embrassa sa belle fille sur la joue avant de lui demander :

« Tu sais où il se trouve ? Il nous a demandé de passer. »

« Oui, il est avec Dawnie. Je vais aller le chercher, attendez dans le salon au bout du couloir. »

Buffy rebroussa chemin, elle ignorait pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils la suivent, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il voit Dawnie dans cet état.

Jenny n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle aimait Buffy comme une fille mais elle serait toujours la femme d'Angel et la voir si proche de son autre fils la mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas reçu de leurs nouvelles depuis plus de trois jours et chaque fois qu'elle avait téléphoné chez Buffy ou William, ils avaient été absents… Avaient-ils passé les derniers jours ensemble ? L'image de Buffy et William faisant l'amour brûlait son cerveau et elle sentit l'horreur monter. Sûrement qu'ils n'avaient pas osé, Liam venait à peine d'être mis en terre, tout cela serait si inconvenant. Elle agrippa le bras de son mari fermement.

« Je n'aime pas ça Rupert, que fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi lui a t-elle amené des vêtements ? Comment a t-elle eu la clef de son appartement ? »

«Jenny, Will et Buffy sont adultes et il y a de fortes possibilités qu'ils élèvent bientôt un enfant ensemble, cette histoire ne nous regarde pas. »

« Mais elle et Liam était si amoureux, comment pourrait-elle l'oublier si vite ? »

Rupert mis ses bras autour d'elle.

« Ma chérie, dans les derniers jours Buffy a perdu son mari et a appris qu'il avait un fils avec une femme qu'il avait violé. Même si j'ai beaucoup de peine à l'admettre, il est fort possible que ses sentiments envers lui aient changé, elle a connu une facette de lui dont elle ignorait l'existence et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse l'oublier en faveur de ce qu'ils ont vécu. »

Jenny s'accrocha à son mari complètement désespérée, une seule question lui venait à l'esprit : Pourquoi avaient-ils refusé de voir la vérité ?

William arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy était inexplicablement absente.

« Je dois vous parler.», il commença sans préambule.

…………………………

Connor avait cinq ans la première fois que sa mère était tombée malade. Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour la trouver pelotonnée dans un coin pleurant doucement, elle avait crié quand il avait voulu s'approcher alors il avait couru aussi vite que ses petits pieds en étaient capables et était allé frapper chez la voisine. Ensuite, l'ambulance était venue et ils avaient emmené sa mère et lui s'était retrouvé chez une vieille dame. Bien sur, elle était gentille mais elle n'était pas sa maman. Il avait été capable de la visiter quelque fois, mais plus tôt que de s'améliorer elle semblait de plus en plus malade. Même que parfois elle n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître et puis trois mois plus tard elle était revenue le chercher, elle était elle-même de nouveau. Mais elle avait peur que les gens des services sociaux veulent les séparer donc cette nuit là ils s'étaient enfuis. Parfois, elle pouvait être bien durant des mois voir même une année complète une fois, mais elle finissait toujours pas retomber malade. Comme Connor lui avait promis qu'il ne la quitterait jamais, c'était donc à lui que revenait la responsabilité de la protéger et d'empêcher les gens de découvrir que sa mère était rongée par la dépression. Alors il faisait les courses, le ménage, il la lavait, la nourrissait, sa mère lui avait montré comment payer les comptes avec l'argent qu'elle cachait sous une commode, comment faire en sorte que personne ne soupçonne son état. Mais la dernière fois, sa dépression avait empiré, Connor devait changer ses draps plusieurs fois par jour car elle n'allait plus à la salle de bain d'elle-même et il avait peur de la laisser seule au cas ou un feu se déclarait et qu'elle n'avait pas la force de s'enfuir. C'est pourquoi il s'est mis à manquer l'école et que les services sociaux les avaient retrouvé. Sa mère avait été emmenée à l'hôpital et lui avait été de nouveau placé. C'était à cause de lui que sa mère s'était tuée, car il n'avait pas su en prendre soin, c'était lui l'homme de la maison et il avait échoué. Sa mère lui avait écrit une lettre lui parlant des anges et des étoiles ainsi que de sa nouvelle famille qui allait venir le chercher bientôt. Sa mère disait que son prince William et sa nouvelle princesse allaient prendre soin de lui et qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable de sa mort. Connor ne croyait plus au conte de fée depuis longtemps, mais sa mère lui avait demandé d'être sage alors il allait l'écouter, il avait désobéit la dernière fois et sa mère était décédée il n'allait pas désobéir une deuxième fois.

……………………..

Jenny et Rupert observaient calmement l'adolescente endormie, Buffy était assise dans un fauteuil près d'elle et lisait à haute voix pour l'apaiser et tenir les cauchemars au loin.

Elle s'appelait Dawn, elle allait avoir douze ans et elle était seule au monde. Rupert ignorait pourquoi son fils avait pensé à eux comme famille d'accueil. Pas après la façon dont ils avaient ignoré ce qu'Angel était devenu. La voix de William le sorti de ses pensées.

« Je ne vous mentirai pas, Dawn ne sera pas une enfant facile, elle a été abusée et battue, elle souffre de problème avec l'héroïne, elle est sous traitement à la _méthadone_, elle ment, elle vole, se sert de son corps comme monnaie d'échange. Vous allez devoir être fermes voir même très stricts, lui montrer que vous n'allez pas la trahir comme l'ont fait les autres, mais je sais que vous en serez capable. »

Jenny mis sa main sur celle de son fils.

« Je ne crois pas que nous soyons de bons parents, nous avons fait ce que nous croyons juste avec toi et ton frère et regarde ou cela à fini par mener. »

« Tu m'oublies moi, tu m'as élevé de la même façon et je ne crois avoir si mal tourné que ça. Je lui ai promis que je lui trouverai une famille, personne ne veut de ce genre de cas problématique, ils sont trop onéreux en frais d'hospitalisation, de thérapie, mais vous, vous avez les moyens. »

Giles redressa les épaules et se tourna vers son fils décidé.

« Elle va avoir besoin de quoi ? »

« Tout d'abord, d'un bon thérapeute. Je vais vous donner plusieurs trucs que vous allez devoir suivre, Dawn peu avoir l'air d'un ange mais comme tous les enfants qui ont été victimes d'abus, elle sait mentir et manipuler mieux que personne mais surtout, elle mettra votre dévotion à dure épreuve. Vous serez testés constamment, trop de gens l'ont déjà rejeté. Alors, vous acceptez ? »

Jenny et Rupert se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête à l'unisson.

« Bien, je vais vous aider à remplir votre demande, avec votre statut ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Spike avait finalement eut raison, la garde temporaire de Dawn fut accordée aux O'conor et le dossier devait être réévalué dans quelques mois. Dawn devait rester à l'hôpital le temps que son traitement à la _méthadone _soit stabilisé, mais Jenny et Rupert lui rendaient visite histoire de faire connaissance. Deux jours étaient passés et Spike et Buffy étaient assis côte à côte dans un des bureaux des services sociaux de Los Angeles attendants que l'assistante sociale de Connor arrive. Buffy était nerveuse.

« Ça va aller Buffy, ce n'est qu'une simple formalité. », lui dit Spike d'un ton calme.

« Et si ils décident que nous sommes des parents monstrueux ou qu'ils ne veulent pas nous le laisser car nous ne sommes pas mariés ? Ou encore, si ils découvrent que j'ai volé à l'étalage quand j'avais treize ans ? Oh mon Dieu, Connor va finir sa vie en institution tout ça parce que ma mère ne voulait pas m'acheter un magasine et que j'ai décidé de le voler ! », William se mit à rire et Buffy le fixa irritée.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est juste que j'ignorais que tu avais un tel passé criminel ! Je ne suis plus sur de vouloir que tu t'approches de cet enfant ! », Lui dit-il en la taquinant.

« Sérieusement Buffy, crois moi, j'ai vu ce genre de choses des milliers de fois. Tout va bien se passer, ils vont commencer par te rencontrer seule, ensuite ça sera moi et puis tous les deux. Tu n'as qu'à te détendre. »

Buffy le voulait vraiment mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Soudainement, son nom fut appelé, elle se leva tremblante et suivit une femme à l'air austère jusqu'à un bureau au fond du corridor.

« Entrez. », appela une voix à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour, je suis Buffy Summers. », elle ne pouvait pas voir son interlocuteur qui était penché sous le bureau ramassant des papiers.

« Asseyez-vous, je suis à vous toute suite. », Buffy regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité.

Ce n'était pas le genre de bureau auquel elle s'attendait, il y avait un énorme tag sur le mur du fond ainsi que plusieurs affiches sur les MST, les drogues, le sida et dans une bibliothèque il y avait une collection de Bubble Head. Quand la femme se redressa, elle fut aussi surprise par son apparence. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, un piercing au sourcil et portait un t-shirt qui disait 'ne volez pas le gouvernement, je déteste la compétition'.

« Bon, je suis désolée de tout ça… Vous êtes ici pour la garde de Connor Calvin c'est ça ? »

« Oui, il était le fils de mon mari. » lui répondit Buffy timidement.

« Et vous avez déjà vécu avec lui ? »

« Non, j'ignorais son existence avant sa mort. »

« Je vois, vous apprenez que votre mari à un fils orphelin dont il vous avait caché l'existence et vous, de bonté de cœur, vous voulez l'adopter. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça… mon mari a demandé à son frère et moi de nous en occuper. », lui répondit-elle sur la défensive.

« Ah oui, cette histoire de testament, je l'ai lu dans le dossier. Si vous voulez mon avis, les enfants ne sont pas des peintures qu'on peut léguer comme bon nous semble. »

Buffy se retenait à peine d'exploser.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous allez être à la hauteur ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant, non ? »

« Non, mais les parents biologiques non plus quand ils ont leur premier enfant et ils y arrivent. »

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne analogie, mes parents étaient des tordus. Écoutez, je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer contre ce dossier puisque légalement Liam Oconor avait tous les droits parentaux après la mort de la mère et pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait, mais je veux que vous compreniez une chose, Connor n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Il n'a pas été élevé dans une grande maison comme vous et oui j'ai lu votre dossier, vous avez été élevée comme un princesse et vous avez épousé un homme qui vous traitait aussi comme telle. Je ne sais pas si vous ferez une bonne mère mais Connor a besoin d'encadrement, d'apprendre à redevenir un enfant, il a trop joué à l'adulte. »

Buffy se redressa fièrement.

« Oui, j'ai été élevée dans le luxe c'est vrai, mais je sais aussi ce que c'est que d'être rejetée. Pour mes parents, je n'existais que quand il était question de me présenter aux associés de mon père, leur petite poupée parfaite et je sais que je pourrais aimer cet enfant et lui redonner une vie normale. »

Faith lui sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal jugé la princesse des glaces après tout. Mais c'était une deuxième nature chez elle, c'était pour ça qu'elle était bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait été un de ces enfants.

« Tout doux tigresse, je ne fais que mon boulot. Maintenant parlez moi de ce beau frère avec qui vous allez partager la garde. »

Buffy se détendit immédiatement quand elle sentit le ton de la femme changer.

« Spike. Il fait à peu près le même métier que vous, il est travailleur de rue. »

« Attendez un peu, vous parlez de Spike ? Comme dans Spike des bureaux de la seconde chance à Sunnydale ? »

« Oui, vous le connaissez ? »

Faith avait l'air totalement estomaqué.

« Vous voulez dire que William Oconor, le fils d'une des famille les plus riches des États-Unis est Spike ? »

« Oui, je viens de vous le dire, vous le connaissez si je comprends bien ? »

Faith la regarda gravement.

« Si je le connais ? Ce type m'a sauvé la vie. »

……………………

Spike fixait l'horloge nerveusement. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit à Buffy, lui aussi était plutôt nerveux. En général, c'était lui qui faisait les enquêtes non le contraire.

Le rire de Buffy le sortit de sa torpeur. Quand il regarda dans sa direction, il l'aperçu en pleine conversation avec une femme aux cheveux noir qui lui était vaguement familière. Quand elle se retourna il l'a reconnu immédiatement.

« Faith ?! »

Faith se retourna quand il appela son nom et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

« Spike, wow ça fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu travailles pour les services sociaux maintenant ? »

« Oui, ça fait six mois… »

Buffy les étudiait, les semis confidences de Faith l'avait rendu curieuse, elle savait qu'elle avait été une enfant placée donc cela lui laissait deux choix : soit elle était une ancienne collaboratrice qui pouvait être aussi une ancienne maîtresse ou elle était une gamine dont il s'était occupé. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi elle souhaitait terriblement que ça soit la deuxième option, mais l'idée de lui et elle ensemble lui donnait envie de vomir.

Finalement, la réunion fut plutôt brève étant donné que Faith connaissait déjà très bien l'un des deux demandeurs et se portait garante de lui. Ils quittèrent donc les bureaux pour se rendre dans un petit restaurant et Faith les accompagna.

Une fois qu'ils eurent commandé, Faith se mit à parler.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es un de ses gosses de riches ! J'ai toujours cru que tu venais de notre milieu. »

Spike sourit d'un air espiègle.

« J'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'on le croit. Les gens ont tendance à se méfier des gens comme moi, alors j'ai laissé William dans les beaux quartiers et j'ai crée Spike. »

« Astucieux. » lui fit remarquer Buffy.

« Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Je suis née du mauvais côté de Sunnydale et j'ai terminé dans la rue à quatorze ans. Je travaillais pour Willy, un proxénète crapuleux qui possède un bar de danseuses, _L'alibi_, c'est là que j'ai connu Spike. Je venais d'avoir dix huit ans, j'avais vendu mon cul pendant les quatre dernières années et j'étais au bout du rouleau. Lui, il commençait dans le métier mais il s'était déjà fait une solide réputation après avoir battu un des hommes de main de Travers car il molestait un gamin de sept ans. L'histoire a fait le tour, le type fut arrêté et Spike est devenu une espèce de légende. »

« Légende, qui a faillit me coûter la vie d'ailleurs. », il souleva un peu son chandail et Buffy pouvait voir deux cicatrices. Elle se demandait comment elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

« Ils t'ont tiré dessus ? », elle s'exclama horrifiée.

« Oui et salement battu en plus mais Darla, la mère de Dru m'a trouvé et m'a emmené à l'hôpital où ils m'ont soigné. »

« Et un mois plus tard, il était de retour dans le quartier comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est de cette façon que la légende est devenue réelle. », termina Faith et Spike haussa les épaules.

« Je n'allais pas les laisser gagner. »

Buffy n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi on voudrait faire ce métier…

« Enfin bref, Spike m'a convaincu que je pouvais aspirer à quelque chose d'autre dans la vie mais je savais que Willy ne me laisserait jamais partir. »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Buffy. Il y avait tellement sur ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

« J'aurais pu m'enfuir mais je savais que si je le faisais Willy se vengerait sur les autres filles. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, une s'enfuie et trois autres disparaissent en signe de représailles. »

« Mais la police, elle ne fait rien ? »

« La police ? Buffy, ils n'en n'ont rien à foutre ! Ce ne sont que des putains, les sans abris n'ont plus le droit de dormir dans les parcs publics car cela nuit à l'image de la ville et les prostitués font descendre le prix de l'immobilier d'après eux. Crois moi, dans toutes les villes de ce monde, il existe un quartier où les gens peuvent mourir impunément sans que personne ne bronche. Pour eux, ce ne sont qu'une disparue de plus, ils ne chercheront rien si il n'y a pas de corps et ils n'en retrouvent jamais. », lui répondit Spike le plus gravement du monde.

« Alors, comment tu as fait ? »

« J'ai acheté ma liberté. Il demandait trente mille et Je lui ai offert vingt mille dollars, au début il m'a envoyé promener mais je lui ai fait comprendre avec un couteau sur ses couilles que vingt mille dollars valaient mieux que trois putains mortes qui ne rapportaient plus. Alors il a accepté et m'a donné deux semaines. Mais vingt mille dollars est une somme impossible à amasser dans un aussi court laps de temps, c'est pour ça que les proxénètes demandent ce montant. Aucune fille ne peut y arriver et elles restent leurs esclaves à faire des passes sans protection jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai accepté sa seconde offre, un client, une nuit, vingt mille dollars. Malheureusement, le type Penn était un malade qui a essayé de me mutiler. Spike et un flic nommé Wes sont arrivés et m'ont sauvé. »

« Comment as-tu su qu'elle était là-bas ? »

« Quand j'ai appris que Faith avait accepté un client en échange de sa liberté, j'ai toute suite su que c'était un coup monté. Alors je suis allé chez Willy et je l'ai tabassé jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise où elle était. Le type fut arrêté et Willy lui a rendu sa liberté après que j'ai menacé de mettre le fisc dans son commerce. »

« C'est vraiment un autre monde n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Buffy.

« Oui, les règles normales ne s'appliquent pas là bas. C'est la loi de la jungle la plus importante. Alors j'ai quitté Sunnydale et j'ai suivis des cours du soir pour rentrer à l'université. Je bossais comme serveuse le jour et j'ai fini par avoir mon diplôme en travail social. J'ai trouvé un boulot ici, je me suis occupé de Connor et puis le reste commence ce soir… »,elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant de caler son verre et Spike savait que la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

………………………………

Cette nuit là, Spike et Buffy devaient passer la nuit à Los Angeles car le lendemain matin ils rencontraient Connor pour la première fois. Le dîner avec Faith s'était métamorphosé en soirée et Buffy devait avouer qu'elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle était dure, drôle, avec un esprit vif. Tout le contraire d'elle-même. Quand elle regardait tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle se sentait inadéquate. Faith avait vécu l'enfer et elle qu'avait elle fait pendant ce temps ? Fuis sa maison pour suivre un stupide cours de photo qu'elle n'avait pas fini pour épouser un riche mari… elle était pathétique.

Elle avait bu plusieurs bières et comme elle n'était pas une grande buveuse les effets n'avaient pas tardé à se manifester, Faith les avait emmené dans un club ou elles toutes les deux s'étaient déchaînées sur la piste danse, rendant chaque mâle fous de désir à des kilomètres à la ronde, dansant sur des rythmes endiablés en se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Spike s'était contenté de les observer de loin, mais quand Faith attira Buffy contre elle et commença à caresser doucement la peau de son estomac, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Bien sur tout cela n'était qu'un flirt innocent pour Faith, un jeu, mais il avait de gros doutes que Buffy ait déjà vécu ce genre de chose, elle n'était pas ivre, mais l'alcool avait quand même enlevé plusieurs de ses inhibitions et pour être honnête il était loin d'être un saint. De voir Buffy aussi sauvage faisait des ravages sur sa libido, donc il valait mieux stopper la soirée toute suite avant qu'il ne perde tout contrôle et essaye de séduire la femme de son frère.

Il se dirigea vers la piste de danse et la pris doucement par le bras.

« Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, amour. »

« Mais je veux continuer à danser. »

La voir geindre de cette façon était beaucoup trop mignon, cependant quand en signe de représailles elle enroula son corps autour de lui mettant ses bras autour de son cou il l'a trouva moins drôle.

« Danse avec moi. », elle lui murmura dans l'oreille.

Spike fit la seule chose qui lui sembla logique, il l'a mis sur son épaule et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Buffy riait sottement en faisant signe de la main à Faith.

« Bye Faithy, bye bye. »

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas ivre tu sais… »

« Non, mais tu as assez bu pour ne pas être tout à fait toi-même. »

« Pourquoi personne ne veut me laisser m'amuser ? », demanda t-elle en colère.

« Je doute que tu aurais trouvé ça amusant demain quand tu te serais réveillée, couchée à côté du corps nu de Faith. »

Buffy fit un signe vague de la main.

« Faith n'est pas lesbienne. »

William roula ses yeux.

« Non, mais elle est bisexuelle. »

« De toute façon, qui te dit que je n'aurais pas voulu vivre l'expérience ? En fait, ça aurait pu être intéressant, elle est très jolie et elle doit connaître des tas de trucs. »

Spike avait décidé de ne pas répondre donc elle continua de plus belle.

« Peut être que tu aurais même pu te joindre à nous… »

Spike se tourna vers elle en colère.

« Je suis désolé si tu trouves ta vie ennuyeuse, mais ne me mêle pas à ça. »

Buffy décida de bouder jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel. Une fois devant sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte mais avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne trouve pas ma vie ennuyeuse, mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai bu ce soir c'était…par ce que je déteste le fait que ça soit avec toi que j'avais envie de me réveiller demain matin, personne d'autre, même pas ton frère… et ça, ça me tue carrément à l'intérieur. »

Elle referma la porte laissant un Spike figé derrière.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin Buffy se réveilla avec un mal de tête plutôt intense. Soudainement, elle se figea dans l'horreur, ses derniers mots à William lui revenant en mémoire. Elle ignorait ce qui lui avait pris, mais plus le souper avec Faith avançait et plus elle sentait la jalousie l'envahir, de la façon dont elle le regardait, lui parlait, lui avait fait prendre conscience que jamais un homme comme William ne voudrait d'une princesse comme elle. Il avait tourné le dos au monde dans lequel il avait grandis justement pour éviter les gens de son espèce, riche, gâté et soudainement elle aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis la lecture de ce maudit testament quelque chose en elle avait changé, son amour si fort pour Angel commençait à dépérir à la lumière de ses actes et un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant commençait à naître pour le frère de celui-ci. Un désir cru, animal, mêlé à une tendresse qui ressemblait étrangement au commencement de l'amour…

Donc la veille, elle avait bu pour oublier et chaque gorgées avaient renforcé ce désir intense de le sentir en elle, autour d'elle. Elle avait vu le désir dans ses yeux quand il l'avait regardé danser, il ne regardait pas Faith mais elle, elle avait senti la preuve de ce désir quand elle l'avait enlacé sur la piste de danse. Mais c'était une erreur, elle le savait, tout cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses… ou peut-être que non. Ils pourraient être une vraie famille, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le rendre heureux. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun désir d'être heureux puisque que le malheur et la peine avaient été ses compagnons durant trop longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait ce métier et vivait dans ce monde, il se sentait chez lui parmi eux. Comment convaincre un homme allergique à tout engagement affectif de vivre une histoire d'amour avec la veuve de son frère ?

Bon sang elle était loin d'être sortie d'affaire !

Elle venait de finir de s'habiller quand il frappa à la porte, ni un ni l'autre n'osait parler alors ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de l'hôtel en silence. Ils avaient déjà bien entamé leur repas quand Spike brisa le silence.

« Je ne voulais pas te brusquer comme ça hier, mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée qu'on soit impliqués tous les deux. »

C'était un de ces moments ou l'on se retrouve face à un choix. Soit il faut feindre l'ignorance et mettre tout sur le dos de l'alcool ou décider d'affronter le problème. Elle choisit la deuxième option.

« Je comprend, mais la question que je me pose c'est pourquoi ? »

Elle vit toute suite la surprise sur son visage, sûrement s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle nie tout en bloc et honnêtement elle aussi. Il bafouilla doucement une réponse.

« Tu es la femme de mon frère. »

Buffy se mit à éplucher soigneusement une banane d'un air ennuyé avant de répondre.

« Un frère que tu détestais et qui est mort de surcroît. »

« Oui, mais tu l'aimais ? »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne le connaissais pas… du moins pas le vrai lui. »

« Ça ne serait pas sain pour Connor. »

« Oui, si nous l'invitons à participer, autrement je doute que ça change quoi que se soit pour lui. »

« Il risque de très mal prendre une séparation entre nous. »

« Wow, on n'a pas couché ensemble et tu veux déjà me quitter ? Écoute, je suis une grande fille, tu n'as qu'à me dire que je ne suis pas ton genre de femme… je survivrais, je te le promets. », Elle se leva aussi dignement que possible ne voulant pas montrer ce que son rejet lui avait fait. Il paya la note et la rejoint à la voiture.

Il n'avait pas nié les faits mais il ne les avait pas confirmé non plus, ce qui de son point de vue n'était pas si mal tout compte fait.

……………………………

Connor les attendait dans un petit salon, c'était un garçon plutôt costaud pour son âge à l'air timide mais quand son regard croisa le leur, ils comprirent qu'il n'avait plus aucune trace d'enfant laissé chez lui et le cœur de Buffy se serra à cette pensée.

Faith fit immédiatement les introductions.

« Connor, je te présente Buffy et William. »

William remarqua une lueur d'identification à son nom mais n'appuya pas la question.

Il se pencha pour être à son niveau avant de lui tendre la main.

« Enchanté, Connor. »

Celui-ci lui serra la main de façon polie et tendit ensuite sa main à Buffy.

« Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer. », lui dit-il d'un ton respectueux.

« Faith m'a dit que j'irai vivre chez vous dorénavant. »

Buffy lui sourit gentiment, il était si charmant et poli.

« Oui, nous vivons à Sunnydale, nous recherchons une maison où nous pourrons vivre tous les trois. »

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas mariés ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Non, Connor, Buffy était mariée avec ton père biologique, ils t'ont expliqué ce qui s'était produit n'est-ce pas ? » demanda calmement William

« Oui monsieur, il est décédé comme ma mère. » Spike qui était toujours accroupi pour être à sa hauteur rencontra son regard.

« J'ai été désolé d'apprendre pour ta maman. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début, il eut vaguement l'air déstabilisé, mais son visage neutre repris place et il se tourna vers Buffy.

« Quel genre de maison cherchez-vous ? »

Buffy vint s'assoire près de lui, heureuse que tout se passe si bien jusqu'à présent et ouvrit son sac à main qui contenait les photos de maisons qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'Internet et lui remit les papiers.

« Tiens, se sont celles que j'ai trouvé qui correspondent le plus à nos critères. Tu peux nous aider à la choisir si tu veux. », Connor s'empressa de regarder, intéressé.

William s'éclaircit la gorge doucement et Buffy tourna ses yeux vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne crois pas que le choix d'une maison pour vivre soit vraiment un travail pour un enfant, Buffy ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, monsieur euh William, je suis habitué à prendre des décisions difficiles. » répondit Connor assez vite.

« Je sais mon grand, mais tu n'as plus à le faire maintenant. Buffy et moi allons nous occuper des décisions d'adultes et toi tu n'auras qu'à être l'enfant. »

Spike remarqua la lueur de rébellion dans son œil mais elle s'éteignit rapidement.

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Le reste de la réunion se passa environ de la même façon. Une fois dans la voiture, Buffy explosa.

« Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ta façon de me reprendre devant lui, Spike. »

Celui-ci soupira.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas l'impliquer dans ce genre de décision. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux seulement qui se sente le bienvenu. »

« Je sais, c'est très noble de ta part et chez certains enfants ça aurait été la bonne marche à suivre, mais tu as lu son dossier comme moi, Connor a été responsable de sa mère toute sa vie, il doit pouvoir se comporter comme un gamin de son âge. »

« Mais il est si adulte, si mûr. »

« Tout ça c'est du vent Buffy, il y a anguille sous roche. Il refuse toute confrontation, il est comme un bon petit soldat. J'ignore pourquoi il agit de cette façon, mais j'ai une théorie. Dans son dossier, il est marqué qu'il s avaient compris l'état de Dru quand les services sociaux était venus cogner à leur porte car il avait manqué plusieurs jours d'école, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Je crois que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il croit que la mort de sa mère est de sa faute car il a désobéi aux règles. »

« Comment peut-on se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un à cette âge ? »

« Quand on a passé son existence à se sentir responsable de la vie de cette personne. »

Buffy garda le silence durant un moment.

« Je sais que tu l'aimais, mais pourquoi n'a t'elle pas demander de l'aide au lieu de fuir les services sociaux ? »

« Dru s'est battue sa vie entière, elle a perdu toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Sa petite sœur tuée par une balle perdue, sa mère était toujours là mais tellement stone à cette époque qu'elle aurait pu aussi bien ne pas y être. Connor était la seule chose qui lui restait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. »

« Comment dans l'enfer vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans la même école ? »

«Je t'avais dit que Dru ignorait qui était son père n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien Darla est tombée enceinte quand elle avait quatorze ans et ses parents l'ont mise à la rue. Tu connais la bourse du maire Wilkins ? »

« Oui, c'est une bourse qui paye les études d'une personne qui ne peut pas se le permettre. Ils en attribuent une par année. »

« Et bien depuis que ce programme existe, la bourse a toujours été donné à un enfant issu d'une famille de la classe moyenne. Mais cette année là, elle a été donnée à une enfant des quartiers pauvres, c'était la première et la dernière fois que ça c'est produit. »

« Et ? »

«Je n'ai pas de preuve bien sur mais je crois que l'homme qui a mit Darla enceinte était le maire Wilkins. »

…………………………..

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Spike allait travailler, Buffy s'occupait d'empaqueter ses affaires au manoir ainsi que celles de l'appartement de William. Le lendemain de leur retour de Los Angeles, ils avaient trouvé la maison idéale, ironiquement elle ne figurait pas dans les choix de Buffy. Spike était passé devant en faisant un détour en revenant du travail et il avait toute suite su que c'était la maison qu'il leur fallait. Quand il lui avait montré, elle en était toute suite tombée amoureuse. Elle était située dans un quartier agréable, possédait cinq chambres à coucher, deux salles de bain, une salle familiale, un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine entièrement rénovée et un sous sol entièrement fini, Spike avait d'ailleurs lancé l'idée d'y installer une chambre noir si un jour elle décidait de s'adonner à sa passion pour la photographie.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue à Los Angeles, mais leur attirance ne faisait que grandir. Spike se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à l'observer à son insu et parfois quand il rentrait du travail il s'arrêtait sur la pas de la porte de sa chambre d'ami où elle avait pris résidence et la regardait dormir. Dans ces moments là, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il ne voulait pas leur accorder une chance, il savait qu'elle le voulait et une partie de lui le voulait aussi mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle, Buffy avait besoin de vivre dans la lumière, non avec un homme obscure comme lui.

…………………

Buffy était en train de finir d'empaqueter les dernières affaires au manoir quand on sonna à la porte. Surprise elle alla répondre mais se figea tout à coup, la dernière fois qu'elle avait répondu à cette porte, son monde avait basculé. Et si c'était la police à nouveau ? Mais cette fois pour lui annoncer la mort de William. Le bruit insistant de la sonnette la força à réagir et d'un pas tremblant elle alla ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas la police comme elle l'avait craint, mais d'une certaine façon c'était bien pire.

« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix froide.

« Elizabeth chérie, est-ce vraiment une façon de parler à tes parents ? »

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle devrait les revoir à un moment ou a un autre, même si elle aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais ils étaient là debout devant elle avec leur air pincé et leur regard accusateur, ses parents, ceux qui avait essayer de faire d'elle une pâle imitation d'eux même.

……………….

Dawn aimait bien Jenny et Giles, ils étaient drôles et sympathiques, pas comme tous ces adultes qui essayaient de voler une partie d'elle à la moindre occasion. Mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait bien que tout cela ne pourrait pas durer. Un jour ils se lasseraient d'elle comme tous les autres et elle serait de retour dans ce centre ou dans la rue, donc c'était mieux pour elle de ne pas faire durer le plaisir, ça serait moins difficile pour elle quand ils décideraient de la rejeter. Elle mit donc son plan à exécution. Rentrant dans la chambre de Jenny en silence elle alla directement vers sa boite à bijoux et prit un collier ainsi qu'un bracelet qui avait l'air de grande valeur qu'elle fourra dans sa poche, elle fouilla ensuite dans la commode de Giles et pris les 100 dollars qui s'y trouvaient, ça pourrait toujours lui servir quand elle allait se retrouver seule à nouveau. Elle quitta la chambre ni vue ni connue et attendit qu'ils viennent la chercher pour l'emmener à nouveau.

………………..

Buffy avait finalement invité ses parents à rentrer.

« Je suis désolée pour le désordre, je suis en plein déménagement. »

«Tu quittes cet endroit ?», demanda Joyce.

« Oui, nous… j'ai acheté une maison dans un autre quartier. »

Elle passa sous silence le fait qu'elle avait l'intention d'y vivre avec son beau frère et un gamin de dix ans, ça ne les regardait pas. Comme d'habitude, son père alla droit au but.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais posé une demande d'adoption, tu ne peux sûrement pas être sérieuse ? »

Buffy se raidit au ton de sa voix.

« Et puis-je te demander comment tu l'as appris ? »

« Elizabeth, tu sais très bien qu'en tant que juge je suis toujours au courant de tout. »

« Tu seras déçu d'apprendre que je suis très sérieuse. »

« Elizabeth ! », objecta sa mère.

« Ton père a eu accès au dossier de ce garçon, sa mère avait une maladie mentale, tu sais très bien que ces choses là peuvent être héréditaires. »

Buffy roula ses yeux mais au lieu de se défendre elle choisit l'attaque.

« Puis-je vous demandez où vous vous cachiez ces dernières semaines ? Vous vous rappelez que mon mari est décédé n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas appelé, ni daigné venir à l'enterrement, mais vous pensez pouvoir venir ici et me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. »

« Tu ne nous a jamais présenter à personne de sa famille et même lui nous ne l'avons vu que deux fois. Tu ne pouvais t'attendre à ce que nous allions nous humilier là-bas n'est-ce pas ? » Lui répondit sa mère outrée.

« Toujours les apparences, il ne faut pas faire de vague de peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser. Vous savez quoi ? Ce que le monde pense, j'en ai rien a foutre ! »

Son père se leva et la toisa d'un air menaçant.

« Sois polie jeune fille, je peux très bien stopper cette histoire d'adoption. J'en ai le pouvoir et tu le sais, cette idée est idiote et qui est ce Spike dont l'assistante sociale du garçon m'a rabattu les oreilles ? D'après elle vous auriez l'intention de l'adopter ensemble ? Tu es notre fille unique et il n'est pas question que ma seule descendance soit un délinquant dont la mère était totalement cinglée. »

La Réaction de Buffy à ses menaces le laissa sans voix. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle cède pas à ce qu'elle se mette à rire.

Elle riait tellement que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Après s'être calmée un peu, elle regarda son père.

« Je dois dire père que vous avez raté votre carrière, vous auriez du devenir acteur. » et sa voix devint froide comme la glace.

« Vous semblez oublier qui est mon beau père, un seul coup de fil de sa part et votre carrière sera ruinée pour toujours. Rupert Giles Oconor a beaucoup de défauts mais il est prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille et c'est ce que nous sommes pour lui, Spike, Connor et moi, sa famille. Donc, n'essayez pas de jouer à ce jeu il est perdu d'avance, vous n'avez pas assez de pouvoir. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. », Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand elle se retourna.

« Oh, en passant, Spike est le surnom de William Oconor le frère de Liam, oui je vais vivre dans une maison avec le frère de mon défunt mari et l'enfant que nous voulons adopter se trouve être l'enfant illégitime de Liam. Je doute que vos amis du _Rotary Club _le voient d'un bon œil, dommage pour vous. »

Et elle s'éloigna les laissant tous les deux figés sur place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Spike avait promis à Buffy de visiter les écoles avec elle aujourd'hui. Ils essayaient de trouver l'endroit ou Connor se sentirait le mieux mais aurait aussi le plus de ressources à sa disposition. Quand il arriva au manoir, il découvrit Buffy dans une rage folle qui essayait de passer ses nerfs sur d'innocentes boites de rangement. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et l'interpella d'un air amusé.

« Dure journée ? », quand elle se retourna la rage qu'il vit en elle lui donna presque envie de reculer.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée ! », et elle donna un coup de pied dans la boite devant elle. Quand elle l'entendit rire, quelque chose en elle essaya de mordre, une semaine à danser autour de l'un l'autre avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve et la rencontre avec ses parents n'avait pas aidé la question.

Elle lui jeta une boite vide à la tête qu'il l'esquiva en riant.

« Tout doux ma belle, tu ne voudrais pas te casser un ongle. »

Sa colère fondit immédiatement, remplacée par un désir incontrôlable de le posséder. Buffy s'approcha de lui tel un prédateur, décidée. Spike ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, hypnotisés. Elle leva sa main et griffa doucement sa joue droite.

« Ces ongles là ? », lui demanda t-elle d'une voix féline. Avec les ongles de son autre main et lui griffa doucement la poitrine à travers son t-shirt.

« Ou ces ongles là ?»

« Je peux être une très vilaine fille, tu sais ? », elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

L'électricité s'enflamma entre eux et toutes les centaines de raison qu'il avait inventé pour rester loin d'elle s'envolèrent par la fenêtre. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne et Buffy enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille frottant son sexe contre le sien à travers les couches de leurs vêtements. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur du corridor et elle sentit ses lèvres attaquer son cou avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

« Montre moi à quel point tu peux être vilaine. »

Buffy se remit debout sur ses pieds et le repoussa, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur d'en face. Elle détacha un à un les boutons de sa blouse, lentement, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ensuite ce fut le tour de sa jupe de disparaître et elle se retrouva en sous vêtements. Elle se mit à genoux et rampa jusqu'à lui à quatre pattes, ses cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage et la vue d'elle ainsi rendit Spike fou de désir. Elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds, déboucla sa ceinture avant de baisser la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon, pris son sexe gorgé dans sa petite main chaude et le caressa doucement d'abord et de plus en plus frénétiquement.

« Je vais lécher chaque millimètre de ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus et ensuite je te chevaucherai sauvagement pour récolter chaque goutte de sperme de ton sexe, tu le voudrais n'est-ce pas? Tu aimerais sentir ma chatte se serrer autour de ton membre ? »

« Bébé veut jouer ? Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive aux filles comme toi. »

Il l'agrippa et la fit monter contre lui avant de l'écraser à nouveau contre le mur. Ses mamelons frottant contre le bois travaillé des boiseries, son cul s'arqua pour rejoindre ses mains, il embrassa sa nuque ensuite descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses gémissement et supplications étaient une musique à ses oreilles.

« S'il te plait Spike, prends moi. »

Il enleva sa culotte et écarta ses fesses léchant doucement jusqu'à l'entré de son sexe. Sa langue pénétra en elle tandis qu'il caressait son clitoris de son autre main. Buffy gémissait, ses mains à plat contre le mur, complètement offerte à lui, son orgasme approchait rapidement et juste quand elle allait basculer, il se retira. Elle cria de déception avant de sentir le bout de sa verge à son entrée et il la pénétra durement. Buffy s'écria et il commença à pousser en elle frénétiquement, leurs cris se répercutant dans le manoir jusqu'a ce que Buffy jouisse en hurlant son nom pris de spasme comme une femme possédée. Spike l'a suivi quelques secondes plus tard. Dépensés, ils s'écroulèrent sur le plancher, caressant doucement le corps de l'autre.

« Tu crois toujours qu'être impliqué avec moi est une erreur ? », demanda Buffy doucement.

« Si c'en est une, c'est la meilleure erreur de ma vie. »

« La mienne aussi. », et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Les visites qu'ils devaient faire étaient reportées à plus tard.

…………………….

Ils avaient fini par quitter le manoir pour se rendre à une des écoles qu'ils avaient choisi d'inspecter. C'était une école privée où l'enseignement dispensé était axé sur le sens des responsabilités, chaque élève avait un horaire à respecter, ainsi q'une liste de travaux à remettre à la fin de chaque semaine, la matinée était consacrée à la théorie et l'après midi les élèves disposaient de leur temps pour avancer dans leur travaux. L'école était parfaite pour un garçon comme Connor, il aurait toujours l.'impression de contrôler une partie de sa vie, ce qui faciliterait son intégration dans sa nouvelle vie. Ils étaient ensuite partis manger dans un petit bistro où il pouvait parler en toute tranquillité. Spike avait pris le saumon grillé sur un lit de riz au jasmin tandis que Buffy avait pris les pâtes papillons aux tomates séchées et basilic avec du fromage de chèvre.

L'atmosphère était détendue, la nourriture et le vin excellents.

« J'ignore comment tu vois les choses entre nous et je crois que c'est ça qui m'embête le plus. » lui dit Buffy.

« Je te veux mais ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, tu le savais déjà. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais été trop doué pour les relations de couple. J'ai peur de finir par te blesser et que tu me déteste pour ça. »

Il voulait être honnête avec elle, pour qu'elle comprenne dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

« Je ne te demande pas de promesse éternelle, juste de nous donner une chance. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je sens que toi et moi c'est le destin, tu comprends ? J'ai tellement cru que ton frère était le seul pour moi, mais maintenant je sais que j'avais tort, il ne m'a pas fait ressentir la moitié des choses que je ressens avec toi. »

« Et si je suis incapable de te donner ce que tu veux ? », lui demanda t'il d'un ton presque implorant.

« Et si tu me donnais exactement ce dont j'ai besoin ? Je ne veux pas d'un petit ami qui sautera dans des cercles pour me faire plaisir, je veux quelqu'un d'indépendant, de passionné, qui peut être capable de tendresse autant que de froideur. Je déteste les choses qui sont trop faciles, rangées, je ne veux pas être comme ces couples qui passent chaques minutes éveillée l'un près de l'autre et portent des chandails assortis. »

« Alors, que suggères tu ? » demanda t-il curieux.

« Notre priorité reste Connor. On fait comme convenu, chacun possède sa propre chambre, histoire de pouvoir garder une certaine intimité. On passe la nuit ensemble si on le désire, on sort sur des dates, on apprend à se découvrir… finalement, c'est comme une nouvelle relation sauf qu'on vit ensemble et qu'on a un garçon de dix ans. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, tu sais. »

« Et il ne souffrira pas, car toi et moi on va être un couple du tonnerre. », elle lui dit en le taquinant. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne avant de rajouter : « Je sais que ça te fait peur, mais je sais qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Spike lui sourit tendrement avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne et de l'embrasser.

« Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu étais si en colère à mon arrivée ? »

Le visage de Buffy s'obscurcit.

« Mes parents sont venus me rendre visite. Ils ne sont pas venus à l'enterrement mais ils se permettent de venir me dire comment vivre ma vie. Monsieur le juge, mon père a appris que je voulais adopter Connor et il voulait m'en dissuader. Enfin bref, on a eu des mots, il m'a menacé, je l'ai menacé en retour et ils sont partis. »

Spike s'était raidit à son explication.

« Il t'a menacé de quoi ? »

« D'empêcher l'adoption d'avoir lieue, il ne veut pas du fils d'une femme qui s'est suicidée comme hériter. Comme si j'en avais quoi que ce soit à foutre de sa fortune. Je lui ai répondu que ton père détruirait sa carrière si il s'interposait. Ce n'est pas vrai bien sur, mais ça valait la peine, juste pour voir son visage. »

« Il le ferait tu sais, détruire sa carrière si il essayait de faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous, mon père ne plaisante pas avec la famille. »

Ils finirent ensuite leur dîner parlant de sujets plus légers avant de se rendre à l'appartement de Spike pour faire l'amour jusqu'au matin.

…………………………………

Dawn était inquiète, cela faisait deux jours que les bijoux et l'argent avaient disparu et ils ne lui avaient toujours pas poser de question. Le troisième jours, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle pénétra à nouveau dans leur chambre pour leur dérober autre chose, son manège dura ainsi encore deux autres journées, elle prenait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, des babioles, des objets de valeurs qu'elle cachait dans une boite sous son lit mais toujours rien, aucune accusation, aucune colère. Elle en venait à ne plus savoir quoi penser. Devait-elle faire leur dire ou attendre encore ?

Jenny s'était rendue compte de la disparition des ses bijoux mais comme prévu dans le plan entrepris avec William, Giles et elle ne lui en touchèrent pas le moindre mot. Des choses continuèrent à disparaître et ils gardèrent le silence. William leur avait conseillé de la laissé mariner un peu avant de passer à la phase deux du plan qu'ils avaient appeler '_prouver à Dawn qu'ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner_'.

À la fin de la semaine, Jenny profita du fait que Dawn soit partie à clinique avec son mari pour des examens pour fouiller dans sa chambre. Sa cachette ne fut pas trop dure à trouver. Après avoir écrit une note qu'elle déposa à l'intérieur, elle remis la boite où elle l'avait trouvé, ensuite elle remplit le sac qu'elle avait emporté du même nombre d'objet que celle-ci avait dérobé. Une enfant comme Dawn n'était pas attaché au bien matériel étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais posséder quoi que se soit, donc si il voulait que ça fonctionne, il devait prendre des choses qui étaient utiles dans sa vie de tous les jours, elle pris sa brosse à cheveux, brosse à dents, dentifrice, serviette, savon, shampoing et elle quitta la pièce.

Quand Dawn rentra de la clinique, elle fonça directement dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua toute suite que ses objets de toilettes avaient disparu, intriguée elle descendit rejoindre Jenny à la cuisine.

« Jenny, tu as vu mes affaires de toilette ? »

Jenny lui souri gentiment.

« Non, tu as pensé à fouiller sous ton lit ? »

Dawn la regarda avec soupçon et remonta dans sa chambre.

Quand elle se pencha sous son lit, il n'y avait que sa boite, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une note.

_Chère Dawn,_

_Vos affaires de toilette ont été victime d'un enlèvement. Si vous voulez les retrouver, vous allez devoir payer une rançon. Les objets contenus dans cette boite devraient suffirent, nous procèderons à l'échange quand vous serez prête._

_Rupert et Jenny qui ont bien l'intention d'être ta nouvelle famille pour le reste de ta vie. _

Estomaqué, elle s'assit à même le sol ne sachant plus quoi penser. Ils avaient tout découvert et pourtant ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir qu'elle parte.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dawn senti poindre en elle une lueur d'espoir.

…………………………

Connor avait de nouveau fait ce rêve, sa mère et lui étaient à la plage, c'était une belle journée et ils avaient joué dans les vagues durant des heures. Il avait été inquiet que sa maman soit trop fatiguée puisqu'elle avait recommencé à dormir beaucoup et il avait peur qu'elle tombe malade mais plus la journée avançait et plus il commençait oublier. Ce soir là, ils avaient fait un feu sur la plage et mangé des hot dogs. Le lendemain matin, sa mère avait refusé de se lever et le lendemain et le surlendemain, il était allé chercher ses médicaments comme elle lui avait appris. Il lui avait donné tous les jours, mais cette fois là elle n'était jamais redevenue elle-même, si seulement il avait été moins égoïste et lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller à la plage, les choses auraient pu être différentes.

Maintenant, il allait devoir vivre avec de nouvelles personnes, sur ils avaient semblé gentils, mais si il commençait à oublier de s'occuper d'eux de nouveau et qu'ils tombaient malades aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui allait advenir de lui ? L'homme, William lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de rien mais il savait que c'était impossible, sa mère lui avait promis la même chose souvent et maintenant elle était au ciel. Serrant son oreiller dans ses bras, Connor se mit à sangloter en silence.

……………………….

Dawn descendit les escaliers doucement, serrant sa boite contre sa poitrine, elle trouva Giles et Jenny au salon en train de parler doucement. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, ils l'accueillirent joyeusement.

« Dawn, tu veux quelque chose de spécial pour souper ? »

Elle détestait ça et si elle s'était trompée et que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour prouver que c'était elle qui avait volé pour pouvoir l'envoyer au loin ?

Rupert remarqua la boite qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Tu es venu procéder à l'échange à ce que je vois ? »

« Oui. », elle répondit timidement.

« Viens t'asseoir, mon ange. », lui dit Jenny doucement.

Dawn avança tranquillement jusqu'au fauteuil comme un prisonnier qu'on amène à la potence et s'assit le corps rigide sur le divan.

Jenny pris un sac qu'elle avait mis sur le plancher près d'elle et lui tendit.

« Prête pour l'échange, ma belle ? »

Dawn hocha la tête et lui tendit la boite.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Jenny ouvrit la boite et pris le bracelet qui s'y trouvait.

« Ma mère m'a offert ce bracelet quand j'ai eu mes premières règles, je devais avoir quatorze ans. Elle m'avait dit que c'était la preuve que j'étais devenue une femme. Sa mère l'avait reçu de sa mère avant elle et je te le donnerai à mon tour quand ce jour viendra et toi tu pourras le donner à ta fille quand le moment arrivera, c'est une tradition dans notre famille. »

« Vous n'allez pas me mettre à la porte ? »

Giles s'accroupit devant elle.

« Non Dawn, tu fais partie de notre famille et peu importe ce que tu feras, rien ne changera ça, mais tu sais que voler est un geste grave, c'est pourquoi chaque fois que tu prendras quelque chose qui nous appartient sans permission nous prendrons quelque choses en échange. »

Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler.

« Bon, maintenant que nous avons procédé à l'échange, qu'est-ce que vous diriez si nous allions au cinéma ce soir ? », proposa Jenny.

Dawn bondit de joie et annonça qu'elle allait se préparer en montant au pas de course dans sa chambre.

Jenny se tourna vers son mari.

« Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Parfaitement d'accord, mais n'oublie pas ce que William a dit, elle fera d'autres tentatives histoire de nous mettre à l'épreuve. L'important est de ne pas baisser les bras. » il embrassa sa femme doucement sur la tempe.

« Tu as raison, c'est fou elle n'est ici que depuis quelques jours et déjà je ne peux imaginer cette maison sans elle. »

« Moi non plus mon amour, moi non plus. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Deux semaines plus tard…

Buffy était en train de finir les préparatifs de la chambre de Connor dans leur nouvelle maison. William et elle s'étaient rendus à Los Angeles pour le voir plusieurs fois depuis leur première visite, ils l'avaient amené au cinéma, au base-ball, au restaurant, ils avaient aussi été avec lui dans les magasins pour qu'il choisisse de quoi décorer sa nouvelle chambre. C'était Spike qui en avait eu l'idée, il devait sentir qu'il avait droit à la parole mais qu'il était aussi l'enfant et eux les parents, donc ils avaient entrepris une négociation lui donnant des choix, parmi ceux qu'ils avaient convenu. Connor avait été enchanté par l'idée et ils avaient passé un après midi entier à choisir la peinture, l'ameublement, les décorations, la literie. Il leur avait confié qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'endroit vraiment à lui, il partageait sa chambre avec sa mère la plupart du temps de façon à ce qu'il puisse la surveiller. Buffy avait senti son cœur se briser à cette idée. Drusilla avait été une femme très malade et bien qu'elle ait fait de son mieux dans les circonstances, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils, mais surtout elle en voulait à Angel d'avoir brisé la vie de tant de personnes et plus les jours passaient, plus sa haine grandissait. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne finisse par être avalée par toute cette négativité. Une chanson commença à la radio et elle sentit son souffle s'accrocher, elle l'avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois mais maintenant qu'elle et Spike avaient décidé d'être un couple, elle prenait une nouvelle signification…

_Tu sais me rendre folle  
Me provoquer, me déchaîner  
Tu sais me faire bouger  
Me donner le goût de toi  
Tu sais comment jouer  
Me posséder, me manœuvrer  
Tu sais manipuler  
Mes rêves et mon goût de toi_

Le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi intense avec personne, il savait faire ressortir la femme amoureuse et la putain en elle, c'était sauvage, passionné, tendre et amoureux, chaque jour il découvrait de nouveaux horizons ensemble.

_Même si tu m'épuises, je reste sous l'emprise  
Même si tu m'étourdies, je t'aime dégourdi_

_Avec toi le meilleur ou le pire  
Avec toi le meilleur et le pire  
Pour t'aimer pour durer  
Il faut être coulé dans l'acier  
Avec toi il faut être inoxydable_

Mais il avait eu raison quand il l'avait mise en garde. Vivre avec lui n'était pas toujours évident, il pouvait être d'une douceur étonnante et puis sans crier gare il devenait distant et froid. Elle savait que c'était la barrière qu'il avait mis autour de son cœur après la trahison de sa famille et le départ de Dru, mais parfois il l'épuisait et elle en redemandait comme une femme affamée. Malgré tout ça, elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse, c'était ça le plus étrange.

_Tu sais me faire flamber  
M'allumer, m'aguicher  
Tu sais comment plaire  
Te donner tout à moi  
Tu sais te conduire pour me faire rougir  
Tu sais m'aveugler, me faire voir que toi_

Même si tu m'agaces, je t'aime tenace  
Même si tu m'exaspères, j'te suivrai en enfer

Avec toi le meilleur ou le pire  
Avec toi le meilleur et le pire  
Pour t'aimer pour durer  
Faut être couler dans l'acier  
Avec toi il faut être inoxydable

Parfois elle croyait vraiment avoir pu traverser sa carapace quand elle était blottie dans le creux de ses bras et qu'il semblait heureux, contenté. D'autre fois, elle avait l'impression d'être un poids pour lui et ça la stimulait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle devait se battre. Une chose était sure, avec lui elle ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il savait comment la prendre et lui donner le goût d'avancer, de faire des projets d'avenir et même si il ne lui avait toujours pas dit les mots, elle savait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, comme elle de lui.

_Avec toi le meilleur ou le pire  
Avec toi le meilleur et le pire  
Pour t'aimer pour durer  
Faut être couler dans l'acier  
Avec toi il faut être..._

Avec toi le meilleur ou le pire  
Avec toi le meilleur et le pire  
Pour t'aimer pour durer  
Faut être couler dans l'acier  
Avec toi il faut être...

_Inoxydable _

……………………………….

Spike était assis dans son bureau, une pile de papiers devant lui mais il était incapable de ce concentrer. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Buffy et à la vie qu'ils étaient en train de construire ensemble avec Connor. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait heureux.

_J'ai plus rien a dire  
J'ai même pu envie de boire  
J'ai pu envie de sortir  
J'ai presque peur dans le noir  
Je veux juste dormir  
Histoire de m'faire croire  
Qu'le bonheur à vu pire_

Au diable la rue  
Je l'ai tellement brûlé  
Pour trouver ton corps nu  
Laissons les autres chanter  
Tous leurs amours perdus  
Moi j'ai déjà donné  
Le bonheur me tue  
Me tue

Et c'était un sentiment étrange, cet endroit et la rue avait été une maison pour lui depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant il se mettait à choisir de la vaisselle et des rideaux pour une maison en banlieue. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de disparaître. Fini le sexe sans attache, le choix de pouvoir partir sur un coup de tête si l'envie lui en prenait.

_J'entends le rythme dans tes seins  
J'entends le plus grand des refrains  
La musique qui me rend fou  
C'est sur ta peau qu'elle se joue  
Les mots m'abandonnent  
Mes guitares m'en veulent  
Mon piano est tellement seul  
Le bonheur me tue  
Que le bonheur me tue_

À force de m'faire battre le cœur  
sa fini par laisser des traces  
mais la mélodie du malheur  
a perdu ma voix, perdu sa place  
envoyez moi des fleurs  
je meurt quand tu m'embrasses   
le bonheur me tue  
me tue

Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir aimer de nouveau après le départ de Dru, son visage, son parfum, onze ans après son départ continuaient à le hanter. Mais maintenant ça s'effaçait, remplacé par les images d'une fille au yeux vert et au cheveux blonds qui faisait danser son cœur et chanter sa peau, il avait besoin d'elle, elle était son oasis dans le désert qu'était sa vie durant si longtemps, son ange, son sauvetage. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle passion, dans ses bras il avait l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes et il devenait moins efficace dans son travail pour la simple et bonne raison que maintenant il se souciait de vivre où de mourir. Avant, ce n'était pas le cas; Maintenant il croyait en l'avenir.

_Que Dieu me pardonne ceux que j'abandonne  
Un jour tu vas me laisser seul_

Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il se noyait, il s'effaçait, il avait enfin rencontré celle qui était faite pour lui et il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé. Apeuré de la perdre, craintif de l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir.

_Le bonheur j'le tue._

…………………………

D'une façon ou d'une autre, le passé fini toujours par nous rattraper pensa Darla amèrement. Elle savait qu'elle avait été une mauvaise mère pour Drusilla, elle l'avait eu à une époque où elle n'était qu'une enfant elle-même et une fois qu'on se retrouve dans la rue, il est difficile de s'en sortir surtout avec un enfant à charge et elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Ses filles étaient la seule chose de bien qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. Quand Drusilla s'était enfuie, son monde déjà très instable s'était écroulé complètement, mais grâce à William elle avait renaît de ses cendres. Sa fille lui manquait cruellement, elle avait attendu onze ans, onze ans à se demander où elle pouvait être, onze ans à espérer un coup de fil qui était arrivé trop tard. Dru l'avait appelé la vieille de sa mort, elle n'avait parlé de rien de concret, en fait la seule chose que Dru voulait, c'était de savoir si William vivait toujours à Sunnydale et le lendemain un policier en uniforme lui annonçait le suicide de sa fille. C'est pourquoi elle avait été aussi surprise d'apprendre que William savait pour la mort de Dru et quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa mort, elle n'avait eu aucun choix que de lui dire la vérité. Elle n'avait pas été capable de lui annoncer, pas à lui, il l'avait tant aidé, tout ça parce qu'une partie de lui était toujours amoureux de Dru, lui faire de la peine était au dessus de ses forces. Et ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis, mais aujourd'hui elle voulait avoir des réponses. Quand il avait annoncé qu'il adoptait un garçon de dix ans, elle avait été surprise, mais quand elle avait vu la photo qui trônait maintenant sur son bureau elle avait compris, c'était le fils de Drusilla.

William était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand Darla frappa à la porte de son bureau. Celle-ci avait été une loque quand il l'avait retrouvé deux ans après le départ de Drusilla et une partie de lui s'était senti responsable d'elle. Il l'avait alors aidé du mieux qu'il avait pu et aujourd'hui elle aidait à son tour des femmes qui étaient comme elle avant, paumée, toxicomane, alcoolique. Avant la mort de son frère, c'était facile de le blâmer pour ce que Dru était devenue, mais maintenant que lui et Drusilla avaient disparu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la blâmer elle et c'était ridicule. On ne pouvait pas refaire le passé et Darla avait sacrifié les sept dernières années à chercher une absolution qui ne viendrait sûrement jamais. Mais au moins elle essayait, c'était déjà beaucoup plus que la plus part des gens.

« Je peux entrer ? », lui demanda t-elle timidement.

« Oui Bien sur, assieds toi. », il essayait de lui sourire mais même elle pouvait voir que c'était un sourire forcé.

« Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas ta personne favorite en ce moment et je le comprend. Pendant longtemps j'ai blâmé des tas de personnes pour la vie que je menais. »

Spike la coupa saisi par une idée.

« Darla, je me suis toujours pausé la question, Calvin n'est pas ton vrai nom n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est Bouvier. J'ai changé de nom après la naissance de Dru, je ne voulais pas que mes parents nous retrouvent et la fassent disparaître. »

« Disparaître ? », lui demanda t-il curieusement.

« Pour effacer toute trace de son existence et pouvoir continuer leur vie. Mes parents voulaient que je me fasse avorter mais j'ai refusé, alors je me suis enfuie mais ils m'ont retrouvé. Cette nuit là, j'ai failli perdre le bébé, mon père m'a rouée de coup et ensuite jetée à la rue pour que j'avorte en plein champ comme un animal. Mais Drusilla était tenace, même quand elle n'était qu'un fœtus. »

« Pourquoi voudrait-il faire une telle horreur ? » lui demanda t-il mortifié.

Bien qu'il ait entendu des milliers d'histoires d'horreur, il ne s'habituerait jamais et Dieu sait qu'il en avait entendu, parfois il se demandait comment il pouvait toujours dormir.

« Pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il avait fait à sa propre fille. »

« Oh mon Dieu, le père de Drusilla est ton propre père ? »

« Adoptif. Il faut croire que le fait qu'il ait payé pour m'avoir lui donnait le droit de réclamer son dû en nature chaque nuit. Et ma mère, elle fermait les yeux. Alors je suis partie et j'ai quitté la Géorgie pour venir m'installer ici. J'ai eu Dru et quelques années plus tard Alysse, mais tu connais déjà le reste de l'histoire. »

« J'ai toujours cru que le père de Dru était la maire Wilkins. »

« Pourquoi pensais-tu une telle chose ? »

« À cause de la bourse. »

« Non, le maire a été un de mes clients durant longtemps, par contre il y a de forte chance qu'il soit le père d'Alysse, du moins lui et des centaines d'autre types… Je travaillais pas mal à cette époque. Mais je sais pourquoi Dru a eu cette bourse. Après la mort de sa sœur, elle a fait irruption chez et lui et l'a accusé devant sa femme de gâcher notre vie. Elle avait cette théorie que si les clients cessaient de demander mes services, je serais obligée de me trouver un autre métier. Il a du se sentir coupable car non seulement il n'a pas porté plainte, mais en plus elle a eu droit à cette bourse. »

William se mit à rire malgré la situation.

« Elle a toujours été un sacré numéro. », lui dit il.

« Oui ! Une fois elle a même passé à tabac un des mes clients car il m'avait frappé. Drusilla était une fille géniale comme l'était Alysse. C'est moi qui suit de la saleté, c'est pour ça que Dieu mes les as enlevé. » William ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle pris dans ses mains la photo de Connor qui était sur son bureau et l'observa longuement.

« Il lui ressemble beaucoup, mis à part les cheveux. », à son air surpris elle lui sourit doucement.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Spike, j'ai tout suite su qui était sa mère dès que j'ai vu la photo. Je ne t'embêterais pas, je n'ai aucun droit de demander à le voir, je voulais juste savoir si il était en bonne santé ? »

À cet instant, Spike pris une décision et il espérait que Buffy serait d'accord.

« Il s'appelle Connor, c'est un garçon très intelligent et responsable, il a pris soin de Dru souvent quand elle avait ses épisodes de dépression. »

« L'histoire s'est répétée alors, Dru prenait soin de moi, il prenait soin de Dru, mais tu sauras briser le cercle n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'il ne fasse pas la même chose à ses enfants. »

Elle allait se lever quand il l'arrêta.

« C'était mon frère le père, c'est lui qui a demandé à ce que sa femme et moi en aient la garde légale. Mais si tu veux faire partie de sa vie, je ne t'en empêcherais pas et je suis sur que Buffy sera d'accord elle aussi. »

« Partie de sa vie pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une ex putain. »

« Non, tu es sa grand-mère, le seul lien qui lui reste de sa mère. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Je brise la vie de tous ceux que j'approche. »

« Et si on brisait ce cercle là aussi, qu'en dis tu ? »

Elle hocha la tête doucement, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Merci William, je vais y réfléchir. »

Elle quitta la pièce et Spike attrapa son téléphone pour dire à Buffy l'offre qu'il venait de faire à Darla en espérant qu'il ne coucherait pas tout seul ce soir. Mais il avait la conviction que Connor allait avoir besoin de toute sa famille et cela incluait aussi Darla, il était temps de lâcher le passé et de faire face à l'avenir.

Les chansons dans ce chapitre sont de Marie-Mai, _Inoxydable_ et Eric Lapointe, _Le bonheur me tue._ J'ai pensé qu'elles reflétaient entièrement ce que ressentaient les personnages.

Un merci énorme à tous ceux qui ont envoyé des commentaires ou lu cette histoire ainsi qu'à Angeliva pour ses corrections.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Quand William rentra ce soir là, il découvrit Buffy assise sur le plancher du salon en train de regarder des albums photos. Elle portait une camisole style armée minuscule avec la culotte assortie. Toute suite, il senti un vif désir de la prendre sur le champ, de la faire basculer sur le divan les jambes totalement écartées pour festoyer sur son corps et la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts, mais il s'efforça de régner sur ses hormones. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et elle sursauta quand elle le vit dans le salon.

« Salut bébé, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Hey ! Je suis tombée sur de vieux albums photos, quand j'étais bébé. »

« C'est la visite de tes parents qui t'a rendu nostalgique ? », il traversa la pièce pour venir s'assoire près d'elle et lui caressa doucement la nuque avec ses doigts.

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est juste que j'étais en train de penser au fait que demain je vais être maman officiellement et que je n'ai eu aucun model parental sain sur lequel m'appuyer. Alors, je me suis dit qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas toujours été comme ça, je veux dire, ils étaient mes parents, quand j'étais petite ils devaient jouer avec moi, non ? Ou me consoler quand j'étais triste, alors j'ai cherché des preuves de ma théorie. »

« Et tu as trouvé des preuves ? »

« Tu vois la femme souriante sur les photos ? Celle qui m'accompagne partout, mon premier jour d'école ou me donnait mon bain… »

« Oui, c'est ta mère ? »

« Non, ma nourrice Martha, il n'y a aucune photo où mes parents sont avec moi. Oh si, il y a en une où je suis habillée comme une princesse et mes parents sourient candidement à l'objectif. Je me rappelle cette soirée, ils m'avaient fait descendre pour que je me pavane devant les gens qui participaient à un de leur cocktail avant de me renvoyer auprès de Martha. J'avais mal au ventre et j'avais de la fièvre mais ils se sont mis en colère contre moi. Alors je suis descendue. »

Spike mis ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

« Je suis désolé.. Mais tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas leur ressembler, au contraire, tu es douce et sensible, tu n'as rien en commun avec eux. »

« Moi je crois que si… Je veux dire, j'ai fait exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu et si Angel n'était pas mort je serais toujours cette femme qui a épousé un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. »

Il mit ses doigts sous son menton et la força à le regarder.

« Crois tu que si un jour Connor fait une chose horrible, je vais fermer les yeux ou tout faire pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités ? »

« Tu feras en sorte qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. »

« Exactement. Tu vois, je ne suis pas comme mes parents et toi non plus. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, c'est idiot mais je crois que je panique un peu. »

« Je comprend, moi aussi. Tu n'es pas en colère au sujet de Darla n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, tu dis qu'elle est clean maintenant donc je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas voir Connor, mais je ne crois pas que je voudrais qu'elle le voit seule au début, je ne la connais pas. »

« Tu vois, tu penses déjà comme une maman. » lui dit il en la taquinant.

Buffy le tapa sur le bras avec espièglerie et Spike l'embrassa en représailles.

Le baiser s'enflamma et les photos vites oubliées. Buffy grimpa sur ses genoux et frotta son corps contre le sien en parsemant des baisers sur son cou, elle déboutonna sa blouse voulant sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne toujours couverte même si c'était infime. Elle descendit mordiller ses mamelons pour ensuite tracer le chemin de son estomac avec sa langue et entreprit d'ouvrir le fermeture éclair de son jeans. Spike l'observait hypnotisé. Il aimait ce coté chez elle, la plupart des femmes avec qui il avait été prenaient rarement la charge mais Buffy aimait avoir le contrôle autant que de lui laisser.

Il entendit sa fermeture éclair baisser et sentit ensuite la tête de sa verge contre ses lèvres douces, elle souffla doucement dessus tout en caressant ses testicules de ses doigts, Spike gémi et pressa durement son sexe contre ses lèvres cherchant l'entrée. Elle ouvrit finalement sa bouche et soupira quand il glissa à l'intérieur. Avec impatience, elle le suça entre ses lèvres, l'entourant avec la chaleur et l'humidité de sa bouche.

Spike gémi avançant ses hanches comme il l'a regardait prendre toute sa longueur. Elle suçait, léchait, ronronnait autour de son sexe, le sentant pulser en réponse à ses caresses. Quand Spike se retira de sa bouche, elle gémit à la perte et lécha ses lèvres, son corps tremblant de désir. Lui faire une fellation la mettait toujours dans cet état. Elle se retrouva vite couchée sur la table basse, les cuisses écartées, offerte à sa bouche. Il enleva rapidement sa culotte et plongea sa bouche dans son sexe humide, grignotant son clitoris avant d'introduire deux doigts en elle, Buffy leva ses hanches s'empalant sur ses doigts et cria quand son orgasme la frappa. Au lieu de cesser ses caresses, il redoubla d'ardeur, la sensation sur son clitoris devenu sensible de son dernier orgasme la fit crier de plaisir et de douleur à la fois.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu Spike ! Bébé, c'est si bon. », Elle serra ses mamelons, les faisant palpiter sous ses propres doigts. Spike leva les yeux vers elle observant le plaisir sur son visage. Sentant un second orgasme approcher, il retira sa bouche et se mit à genoux regardant sa poitrine se soulever sous l'effort et sa vulve palpiter.

« Non, non, s'il te plaît ! Je vais jouir ! »

« Je sais… Allez bébé, caresse tes seins pour moi, laisse moi te regarder. », Elle voulu serrer ses cuisse pour donner à son corps la friction dont elle avait besoin, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Non, je veux tout voir de toi, écarte les lèvres de ta chatte doucement que je vois à quel point tu es humide pour moi. »

Buffy s'exécuta, laissant une main caresser ses mamelons et de l'autre elle entrouvrit les lèvres de son sexe avec deux doigts. La vue de son nectar coulant doucement l'excita encore plus, il couvrit son corps avec le sien pour l'embrasser passionnément la laissant se goûter sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Mets toi sur tes mains et genoux, bébé. Tu aimerais que je te prenne par derrière n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy hocha la tête frénétiquement, incapable de répondre. Chancelante elle descendit de la table basse pour faire comme il lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée, il n'y avait que lui pour créer une telle attente et un tel désir chez elle.

A peine en position, il était derrière elle, ses grandes mains saisirent ses hanches et avant qu'elle puisse faire la moindre demande, il la pénétra durement. Elle cria à l'invasion, mais ses cris devinrent rapidement des encouragements sous ses poussées profondes, scandant son nom. Il martela en elle, son bassin donnant une tape à ses fesses à chaque poussée. Elle serra ses muscles autour de sa verge, le sentant frissonner, elle fit claquer ses hanches en arrière, le conduisant au bord de son utérus.

Ses doigts agiles trouvèrent son clitoris et le frottèrent avec juste assez de pression pour discerner son cri quand son orgasme l'a frappa. Elle cria et son corps fut pris de spasmes comme une femme possédée, il l'a suivit toute suite après, son orgasme lui fit perdre momentanément l'équilibre et son corps se drapa sur le sien.

Le poids du corps de William poussa le sien au plancher, ses mamelons sensibles se frottant contre la dureté du tapis, il roula son corps pour qu'il soit sur le coté toujours intimement joint avec elle. Buffy se détendit contre lui, reprenant doucement son souffle et Spike en profita pour lui mordiller doucement l'oreille.

« Wow, tu te rends comte que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que nous allons pouvoir faire ça au milieu du salon ? », lui dit elle le souffle court.

« Je sais, mais nous aurons toujours la chambre à coucher. Encore mieux, on en a deux, ça évitera de tomber dans la routine. Il faudrait juste faire quelque chose pour les cris perçants que tu ne cesses de pousser. », Il la taquina.

« J'y peux rien si tu sais toucher mon corps si bien ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un près de l'autre, se caressant doucement. Soudainement Spike brisa le silence.

« Je suis désolé, Buffy. » Elle se retourna vers lui surprise.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

« Pour être si difficile à vivre parfois, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai ce genre de réaction. »

Buffy lui caressa doucement le sourcil.

« Moi je sais pourquoi… Tu as peur tout simplement, quand on est heureux ça signifie qu'on a quelque chose à perdre, c'est pour ça que tu as de la difficulté à te laisser aller. »

Il l'a regarda longuement.

« Buffy, je…», elle le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Non, ne le dit pas. Je veux que tu me dises ces mots seulement quand tu seras vraiment prêt, pas parce qu'on vient de faire l'amour et que tu crois que c'est ce que je veux entendre. »

« Mais c'est ce qu'on vient de faire non ? L'amour, je veux dire. »

« Oui, avec toi je fais toujours l'amour. »

« Moi aussi. »

Cette nuit là ils se montrèrent mutuellement par des gestes ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire avec des mots et quand le matin pointa à l'horizon, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre, heureux et assouvis.

…………………

Connor attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Buffy et William. Il était assis au pied de son lit, sa valise près de lui, il avait insisté pour mettre ses plus beaux vêtements même si ils n'étaient pas neufs à proprement parler, mais c'était ce qu'il possédait de plus beau. Sa mère lui avait appris qu'il était important de se mettre à son avantage quand on voyait des gens qui avaient de l'importance pour nous. Dans les dernières semaines, il avait appris à les apprécier, ils lui avaient même laissé décorer lui-même sa nouvelle chambre, ce simple geste avait signifié beaucoup pour lui, c'était la preuve qu'ils le voulaient vraiment avec eux. La seule ombre au tableau était que William lui avait expliqué qu'il travaillait dans la rue pour aider les gens démunis. Il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi consistait son travail, mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la rue était dangereuse et que si on y faisait pas attention, elle pouvait nous voler une partie de notre âme. C'est ce qui était arrivé à sa grand-mère, c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et maintenant il avait peur qu'il puisse arriver la même chose à William.

Quand il vit Faith s'approcher de lui, il se leva en vitesse.

« Tu ne veux pas aller dans la salle de repos avec les autres ? »

« Non, je préfère attendre ici. Je n'aime pas la façon dont ils se comportent. »

Faith le regarda en souriant. Connor n'était pas comme les garçons de son âge, on aurait pu jurer qu'il avait été élevé avec des principes d'un autre temps. Il se levait toujours quand une femme entrait dans une pièce, ainsi que quand elle quittait la table, il était toujours poli, galant et cela lui avait valu beaucoup de moqueries de la part de ses petits camarades, mais il savait se défendre. Ils avaient du l'isoler plusieurs fois après qu'il est roué de coups un autre garçon, mais il n'attaquait jamais le premier ce qui était un soulagement car le gamin savait vraiment se battre et Faith se demandait parfois où il avait appris à se défendre aussi bien.

« Je suis venue te dire que je viendrais te voir à Sunnydale dans quelques semaines. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton suspect.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne reviendras pas vivre ici. C'est seulement une visite de courtoisie pour clore le dossier de ton adoption. Tu as décidé si tu voulais garder ton nom de famille ou prendre celui de William et Buffy ? »

Lors de leur dernière visite, ils lui avaient demandé si il voulait prendre leur nom de famille ou garder celui de sa mère. Connor avait demandé à réfléchir et ils lui avaient accordé du temps.

« Je crois que je voudrais garder celui de ma mère, mais je ne veux pas leur faire de peine. »

« Ils comprendront Connor et dans quelque temps si tu veux tu pourras ajouter Summers, Giles, Oconor, à Calvin, bien que ce sera long et pénible à écrire. », lui dit elle en souriant.

Connor eut tout à coup un regard très sérieux.

« Tu crois que Buffy ou William tomberont malades comme ma mère ? »

Faith lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

« Ta maman avait une maladie mentale Connor, c'est une chose avec laquelle elle est venue au monde et plus le temps passait et moins elle pouvait se battre contre elle. Buffy et William ne souffrent pas de cette maladie, tu n'as rien à craindre, je te le promets. »

Connor voulait vraiment la croire, mais malheureusement le monde était rempli de choses qui pouvaient lui enlever ses nouveaux parents et il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout irait bien même si il le souhaitait terriblement. Une femme du centre entra dans la pièce pour leur annoncer l'arrivée des Summers Oconor. Connor pris sa valise qui contenait les seules choses qu'il possédait et il quitta le dortoir sans regarder une seule fois derrière lui.

……………………

Buffy et William se tenaient près de la réception, se tenant les mains nerveusement, attendant l'arrivée de leur fils.

Leur fils, c'était étrange de penser qu'ils étaient maintenant des parents, qu'ils seraient responsables d'un enfant, responsables de ses besoins, responsables de son bonheur, responsables de son avenir. Buffy se sentait toujours une enfant elle-même malgré ses vingt cinq ans et William avait des difficultés à vivre tout court. Mais à l'instant ou Connor apparu, serrant sa petite valise dans sa main, tous leurs doutes s'évanouirent et ils le prirent dans leurs bras. Il fut surpris au début, mais il leur rendit très vite leur étreinte et ils quittèrent le centre tous les trois comme une famille, Spike transportant ses bagages et Buffy qui lui tenait la main.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Connor regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture, aussitôt sorti de l'institut ils lui avaient demandé si il voulait aller manger quelque part mais il avait poliment refusé prétextant qu'il préférait voir leur nouvelle maison, sa réponse les avaient enchanté et ils s'étaient mis en route. Il se demandait comment sa vie serait là-bas, pourrait-il se faire des amis ? Il n'en avait jamais eu, surtout parce que le temps lui avait manqué mais aussi car il était difficile d'expliquer pourquoi votre mère était assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre parlant aux étoiles en plein jour. Les garçons de l'institut ne l'intéressait pas, ils étaient trop turbulents, sans manières, il espérait que les enfants de son nouveau quartier seraient différents .La perspective de vivre dans un nouvel endroit où il aurait sa propre chambre ainsi qu'une immense cours arrière où il pourrait jouer au basket l'excitait terriblement. Spike lui avait même promis qu'il pourrait avoir un coin secret juste à lui et Buffy lui avait dit qu'il pourrait prendre des cours de musique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui lui faisait envie.

Ils lui avaient aussi parlé du reste de sa nouvelle famille qu'il allait rencontrer bientôt et une partie de lui se sentait coupable d'être heureux de ne plus à avoir vivre son ancienne vie. Bien sur, les choses seraient différentes si sa mère était toujours en vie, il préférerait toujours vivre avec elle plus que n'importe quoi mais elle n'était plus là, elle l'avait abandonné. Il ignorait pourquoi cette idée lui était venue à l'esprit, il avait été assis seul pensant à sa mère et tout à coup cela l'avait frappé, elle l'avait laissé seul et il s'était mis à lui en vouloir et il détestait ça. Peut être que son ressentiment était normal, mais il n'osait pas poser la question de peur que les gens soient effrayés par sa réaction, mais peut être qu'il pourrait trouver la réponse autrement.

« Buffy, est-ce que tu as été mariée longtemps avec mon père ? », lui demanda t-il soudainement.

Sa question la pris de court, il n'avait jamais posé de question sur son père jusqu'à présent et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été soulagée étant donné qu'elle ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur ces temps-ci.

« Oui, presque six ans. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il est décédé ? »

« Dans un accident de voiture, il rentrait du travail. »

« Est-ce que tu étais en colère quand il est mort ? »

Elle compris alors pourquoi il posait toutes ces questions. Elle regarda Spike avec anxiété, il lui prit la main l'encourageant silencieusement à répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

« Au début j'au eu beaucoup de chagrin et puis les jours et les semaines sont passés et je me suis mise à lui en vouloir. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda t-il curieusement

«Parce qu'il m'a laissé seule. »

Bien sur cette partie était un mensonge, mais elle ne pouvait décemment lui dire que c'était parce qu'il avait violé sa mère et lui avait menti… Et puis peut-être qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle lui en voulait aussi pour cette raison. Même si elle aimait sa nouvelle vie, une partie d'elle était nostalgique de son passé. Malgré ses défauts, Angel avait été son amour, l'homme avec qui elle avait envisagé faire sa vie.

« Mais il n'a pas fait exprès, non ? »

« Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien au résultat. Je crois que c'est normal d'en vouloir à ceux qui nous ont quitté quand on les a aimé autant. »

Connor soupira soulagé et continua de regarder par la fenêtre. William sourit tendrement à Buffy, heureux que Connor s'ouvrait un peu même si c'était de façon détournée.

…………………….

Dawn détestait ses rendez-vous chez le psy, mais c'était cent fois moins pire que ceux avec son percepteur qui était la dernière marotte de ses nouveaux parents. Ils avaient décidé qu'elle devait retourner à l'école et que pour cela, elle allait devoir prendre des cours d'appoint pour pouvoir entrer au lycée et être au même niveau que les autres. Elle avait eut beau supplier, bouder, faire du chantage, ils étaient restés inflexibles. C'est pourquoi elle était assise dans le solarium les bras croisés fixant obstinément le mur en attendant son nouveau professeur arrive. Sûrement un imbécile à lunettes épaisses comme des fonds de bouteille. Heureusement pour elle, elle savait ce que les hommes voulaient et elle n'allait pas hésiter à s'en servir même si Jenny avait mis une barrière à ses plans en l'empêchant de s'habiller comme elle le voulait, elle avait seulement dit oui a un peu de maquillage, mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jenny introduit le nouvel arrivant dans la pièce et Dawn changea immédiatement son attitude boudeuse pour une plus enjouée. Après avoir fait les présentations, Jenny les laissa seuls.

« Alors Dawn, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? », lui demanda Lorne.

Dawn mis sa main sur son bras d'une façon séduisante avant de lui répondre.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais me parler de toi. »

Il vit toute suite clair dans son jeu, surtout parce que Spike qui était un ami d'enfance l'avait mis en garde, mais il décida de ne pas réagir, mieux valait ne pas la prendre de front toute suite.

« Bien, je suis né ici à Sunnydale et j'ai fait mon cours en enseignement primaire à L'université et maintenant je gagne ma vie comme professeur privé. »

Dawn cligna des yeux docilement avant de caresser doucement son bras et d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

« Je pari que toutes les filles adorent vous avoir tout à elles pendant quelque heures non ? »

Lorne recula un peu instinctivement et décida de mettre fin à son petit jeu toute suite plutôt que d'attendre comme il le voulait.

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne remarque pas vraiment les femmes, les hommes sont plus mon type. »

« Il ne faut jamais dire fontaine je ne boirais jamais de ton eau ! On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'on préfère tant qu'on n'a pas essayé les deux non ? »

« Dawn, même si j'étais attiré par les femmes, ça coincerait. A douze ans, vous êtes toujours des enfants. »

Furieuse de voir qu'il avait percé son plan à jour, elle se lava en colère et quitta la pièce. Quand elle passa devant Jenny, celle-ci l'interpella :

« Dawn, tu as cinq minutes pour enlever ce maquillage de ta figure et retourner près de ton nouveau professeur. »

Dawn la regarda fixement surprise qu'elle ait compris son plan. Jenny haussa les épaules.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu ton âge, allez dépêche toi et maintenant que ton plan séduction est un échec tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur tes études. »

Enragée, elle monta se démaquiller dans la salle de bain.

……………………………

Connor n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa chambre était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé.

« Demain nous allons aller t'habiller pour l'école qui commence dans un mois et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais aussi acheter certains jeux qui te feraient envie. »

Il se retourna vers Buffy qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte l'air curieux.

« Merci mais vous n'êtes pas obligés, vous savez ? »

« Connor, ça fait partie de notre rôle de faire en sorte que tu ne manques de rien. Mais surtout nous en avons envie ! Qui n'aimerait pas le shopping ? », lui répondit-elle avec un ton taquin.

« Je prendrais une chance et je dirais la plupart des hommes ! », lança Spike qui venait de remonter avec la valise de Connor. Buffy lui fit une grimace et Spike la chatouilla de sa main libre au passage.

Connor se mit à rire à leurs cabrioles, ils étaient vraiment des adultes étranges.

« Je vote pour que nous laissions Connor défaire sa valise, ensuite nous pourrions aller chercher des films et commander quelque chose à manger. »

Ils furent tous d'accord à l'idée de Buffy. William et elle descendirent au salon pendant que Connor prenait possession de sa nouvelle pièce.

…………………………

Xander arpentait nerveusement le couloir de la salle du tribunal. Aujourd'hui, son père serait libéré de prison.

Bien sur si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait voté pour qu'on jette la clef de sa cage et qu'il y reste pour l'éternité, malheureusement le système pénal ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Sa peine de quatorze ans allait prendre fin et les progrès qu'il avait fait en prison leur laissaient prévoir un avenir positif pour sa réinsertion.

Il avait arrêté de boire, suivi une thérapie pour les délinquant sexuels, trouvé Dieu ou une connerie du genre, mais tout ça n'était que des mots sur le papier. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas changer, pourquoi aurait-il droit à une seconde chance ? Sa mère était toujours dans le coma, allait-elle avoir droit à une seconde chance ? Et lui, qui allait lui redonner son enfance ? Qui ferait partir les cauchemars qu'il faisait toujours la nuit ? Et son cousin Jesse qui s'était suicidé incapable de vivre avec les souvenirs des sévices qu'il lui avait fait subir, allait-il avoir droit à une seconde chance ? Non, la vie était injuste, dans notre monde le criminel avait droit à plus d'égard que la victime. Loger, nourri, thérapie payée, cours universitaires à distance… Pendant que ceux qui devaient survivre après qu'ils soient passés dans leur vie devaient travailler pour pouvoir manger et payer les factures d'hôpital d'une mère qui avait fermé les yeux sur ce que son mari avait fait à son propre fils ainsi qu'à son neveu, un mari qui l'avait quand même poussé dans les escaliers la mettant efficacement dans un coma dont elle ne sortirait sûrement jamais. La crise cardiaque dont il avait été victime il y a quelque mois l'avait affaibli énormément et l'homme imposant que Xander avait connu n'existait plus, alors pourquoi en avait-il toujours autant peur ? Il était un adulte, il avait affronté beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il travaillait dans la rue, mais la simple mention de son père suffisait à le geler sur place. Peut être est-ce dû au fait que chez lui les monstres ne se cachaient pas sous son lit. Non, ils venaient vous y rejoindre pour assouvir n'importe quel plaisir pervers qu'il pouvait imaginer. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de lui trouver une maison de retraite quand on lui avait demandé ? Qu'espérait-il vraiment ? Que son père se confonde en excuses ?

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent et Richard Harris apparu, boitant légèrement, souvenir d'un détenu qui l'avait attaqué dans la douche deux jours après son arrivée, ses épaules était voûtées et il fixait obstinément le sol devant lui comme si la lumière lui faisait peur. Xander ne prononça pas une seule parole, il se contenta de lui indiquer de lui suivre. Une fois assis dans la voiture, celui-ci brisa le silence :

« Je ne croyais pas que tu serais venu me chercher. »

Xander se contenta de conduire, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

« Comment va ta mère ? »

Toujours le silence.

« Écoute, je sais que tu me détestes et avec raison mais tu devras m'adresser la parole un jour ou l'autre, non ? »

Xander le regarda pour la première fois.

« Pour te dire quoi ? Que j'ai de la difficulté à changer la couche de mon propre fils car j'ai peur d'être comme toi, que la première fois que j'ai couché avec une femme j'ai pleuré comme un bébé et que parfois la nuit quand ma femme se blottie contre moi, je suis tétanisé par la peur avant de comprendre que ça ne peut pas être toi qui est de nouveau dans mon lit, mais elle ? »

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était horrible, mais l'alcool a fait de moi une autre personne. »

« Arrête tes excuses bidons, tu veux ! L'alcool ne rend possible que des choses qui existent déjà, elle détruit les inhibitions, c'est tout, elle rend les choses plus faciles mais elle ne te force pas à agir contre ton gré. »

Son père regardait la route devant eux, le corps rigide, quand il parla c'était d'un ton obstiné :

« Je ne suis pas un pédophile, je sais ce qu'ils ont dit en prison mais ce n'était pas comme ça. »

« Ah oui ? Et bien quand tu me violais, tu ressemblais étrangement à un pédophile ! », Alex rétorqua avec sarcasme.

Ce fut le tour de Richard Harris de ne plus parler, mais Xander en était soulagé. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, celui-ci sorti de la voiture sans regarder derrière lui, mais Xander l'interpella par la fenêtre :

« Si tu t'approches de ma famille, je te jure que je vais te tuer. Je viendrais tous les vendredi, pas une fois de plus, et n'essaie pas me contacter. », il parti en trombe laissant son père la main sur la porte de la résidence où il finirait ses jours.

……………………………….

Après avoir disposé ses maigres biens dans sa nouvelle chambre, Connor était descendu à la cuisine où Buffy et William l'attendaient et ils sortirent. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une simple sortie aurait pu se changer en expédition aussi excitante ? Premièrement, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour prendre la pizza et ils avaient fait connaissance avec leurs nouveaux voisins qui par hasard se trouvaient devant eux dans la file d'attente. Ils avaient dit reconnaître Spike à cause de ses cheveux, ce à quoi Buffy répondit que c'était utile puisqu'ils illuminaient dans le noir ce qui leur coupait de moitié leur facture d'électricité, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Ils avaient aussi un fils de onze ans, Greg, qui lui avait demandé si il joutait au basket-ball et l'avait invité à sa fête d'anniversaire dans trois jours et Connor était très excité par l'idée. Mais ce qui l'avait rendu le plus heureux, c'était quand la femme leur avait dit que Connor ressemblait beaucoup à son père et que William n'avait rien fait pour les dissuader, il n'avait pas dit qu'il n'était pas son fils et s'était contenté de répondre que Connor avait hérité de son charme. Bien qu'il savait que la ressemblance était dû au fait que William était en fait son oncle, il était heureux d'avoir un homme qui pouvait lui servir de figure paternelle, il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Ensuite, ils s'étaient rendus au vidéo-club où ils avaient rencontré Wesley et sa femme Cordélia, des amis de William à qui il fut présenté comme leur fils et il avait retrouvé une chose qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut depuis la mort de sa mère : une famille.

A présent, il était assis entre eux regardant un film avec un plat de pop-corn devant lui.

Quand le film se termina, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En passant devant la cuisine, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder furtivement dans les placards, aujourd'hui il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter qu'ils avaient dépensé des sommes assez énormes, que ce soit pour la nourriture, les films ainsi que les confiseries et si ils avaient dépensé entièrement leur argent pour lui faire plaisir ? Chez lui, c'était lui qui était en charge d'acheter la nourriture et même parfois c'était un luxe qu'il pouvait à peine se payer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été aussi stupide, il aurait du les arrêter… Et si maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus manger pour quelques jours ? Quand il ouvrit le premier placard sa plus grande peur se confirma, c'était vide. Il resta là, figé, incapable de bouger et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Buffy arriva dans la cuisine au même moment.

« Connor ? Est-ce que tu cherches quelque chose ? », Sa seule réponse fut un sanglot étranglé.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Connor ? »

Il se retira brusquement et partit en courant en lui bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Buffy le regarda partir interloquée puis alla chercher Spike pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se produire.

Celui-ci était étendu de son long sur le divan quand elle entra dans la pièce.

« William, je crois que Connor à un problème. »

« Lequel ? », demanda-t-il curieusement et malgré la situation elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, étendu et les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Je l'ai surpris dans la cuisine fixant un placard vide en pleurant et il est monté se réfugier dans sa chambre en s'excusant pour la nourriture. »

Spike se remis sur pieds et dit à Buffy de le suivre. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la chambre de Connor et cognèrent doucement avant de rentrer. La scène devant eux était à se crever le cœur, Connor était en larmes assis par terre, se balançant dans les deux sens, et Spike s'accroupi devant lui.

« Hey, mon bonhomme… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis désolé… J'aurais du vous dire de ne pas acheter tout ça…», ses mots étaient entrecoupés de sanglots.

« Ne pas acheter quoi, Connor ? », lui demanda Buffy calmement.

« Ma chambre et la pizza et les films… c'est de ma faute si nous n'avons plus rien à manger… »

« Connor, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, nous avons de quoi se nourrir. »

« Non, je l'ai vu ! Les placards sont vides ! »

Buffy se mit à rire soulagée et Connor lui lança un regard suspect. Elle se dépêcha de mettre ses bras autour de lui.

« Connor, le placard est vide uniquement parce qu'ils sont trop nombreux dans la cuisine et je cherche encore quoi y mettre ! Je t'assure que nous ne manquerons pas de nourriture. »

William alla s'assoire de l'autre côté.

« Connor, je crois que nous devons parler tous les trois. Que dirais-tu si nous descendions, je vous préparerai un chocolat chaud et ensuite nous pourrons parler ? »

Soulagé de ne pas avoir conduit sa nouvelle famille à la famine, ils descendirent dans la cuisine où Buffy lui montra les placards débordant de nourriture pendant que Spike préparait le chocolat chaud comme promis. Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils s'assirent à la table pour avoir une vraie discussion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Seul, blotti sous les couvertures, Connor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. William et Buffy lui avaient fait comprendre que ce n'était plus sa responsabilité maintenant de subvenir aux besoins de tout le monde, que dans une famille, c'était les adultes qui devaient faire les courses, payer les factures, faire le ménage, et bien qu'il aurait quelques tâches ménagères à accomplir, il devait seulement agir comme un enfant… Comme il ignorait ce que c'était d'être un enfant, ils lui firent des petites mises en scène plutôt comiques. Mais il ignorait si il allait être capable de se comporter comme tel, c'était embrouillant pour lui cette histoire, mais le plus étrange était que Spike lui avait dit qu'il était possible qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec eux et même qu'il se rebelle contre certains de leur règlement et que tout cela était normal, qu'ils étaient toujours ouvert à la négociation mais qu'au bout du compte, c'était à eux que revenait les décisions difficiles. C'était totalement contraire à l'image de ce qu'était un bon garçon, du moins celle qu'on lui avait appris. Un bon garçon ne devait jamais se plaindre de son sort et faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. La question qui restait en suspend était comment devenir un enfant quand vous avez été obligé de vous comporter en adulte durant des années ? Connor devait avouer qu'il était impatient de découvrir la réponse. Finalement épuisé, il s'endormit et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, aucun cauchemar n'est venu hanter ses rêves.

………………………

Pour la troisième fois ce soir, William alla vérifier la chambre de Connor, entrouvrant la porte doucement il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour le trouver enfin endormi. Soulagé, il le regarda dormir pendant un moment avant de rebrousser chemin. Il allait atteindre l'escalier quand Buffy apparue devant lui.

« Il dort ? »

Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux récemment brossés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son peignoir de bain noué autour de sa taille, il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, il s'est enfin endormi. », elle mit ses bras autour de son cou serrant son corps contre le sien.

« Tu crois qu'il s'habituera à vivre avec nous ? »

« Bien sur, il suffit de lui laisser du temps. Connor doit apprendre à vivre selon de nouvelles règles, il doit seulement s'y habituer. »

« Espérons que tu as raison… Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ? Histoire d'économiser l'eau chaude et tout ça… », elle lui murmura avec beaucoup de suggestion.

Il allait l'entraîner vers la salle de bain quand le téléphone sonna, le répondeur se mit en marche et la voix d'une femme se fit entendre.

« Spike, c'est Fred je voulais savoir si tu avais eu des nouvelles de Xander… il n'est toujours pas rentré et ça m'inquiète un peu.»

Spike décrocha le combiné.

« Je suis là, il devait rentrer quand ? »

« Toute suite après avoir déposé son père à sa nouvelle résidence… mais il n'est pas rentré. »

« Ça va aller Fred, je te le ramènerai à la maison en un seul morceaux, promis. »

« Spike, je n'ai pas osé appeler chez elle… Je ne veux pas savoir si il y est allé, tu comprends…J'ai décidé il y a longtemps d'ignorer cette partie de sa vie, mais je te suggère de commencer par là. », et elle raccrocha.

Il aurait aimé lui dire que Xander ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était une possibilité. Fred avait su dès le début quel genre d'homme il était avec ses qualités et ses défauts et elle en était tombée amoureuse, même si parfois certains défauts étaient durs à supporter.

Spike se tourna vers Buffy.

« Je suis désolé bébé, je dois le trouver. »

Buffy l'embrassa doucement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend. J'espère qu'il va bien. »

« Moi aussi, mais avec lui on ne sait jamais. », et il sorti dans la nuit son manteau se gonflant derrière lui. Buffy mit le verrou et monta prendre son bain seule.

…………………………..

Spike stationna sa voiture devant un immeuble délabré. Il composa le numéro qu'il savait par cœur sur son portable en observant des signes de vies par la fenêtre obscurcie de l'appartement situé au deuxième étage. Au bout de la dixième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha :

« Allo !. »

« C'est moi. Il est là ? »

« Ce n'est pas un bon moment maintenant, je te rappelle plus tard. »

« Répond juste par oui ou par non. »

« Oui. »

Il raccrocha. Donc il était là, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on en parle, c'était plutôt mauvais signe, en fait ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : il était de nouveau retombé. Se passant une main dans les cheveux il alluma une cigarette et il s'efforça de penser clairement à la situation. De tous les endroits au monde ou il aurait pu aller, il avait du choisir celui-ci.

Anya Jenkyns portait beaucoup de description, putain, femme d'affaires, mais pour lui seulement deux avaient de l'importance, premier amour de Xander et la mère biologique de Dawn. Ils commençaient tous les deux dans le métier quand ils l'avaient rencontré. Dawn avait deux ans, elle était une petite chose mignonne avec de grand yeux bleus et Anya était venue à eux après que son petit-ami et souteneur à l'époque avait menacé de jeter la gamine du troisième étage car elle pleurait. Elle et Xander avaient toute suite sympathisé, ils venaient du même endroit, ils avaient vécu les mêmes choses et Xander s'était mis en tête de la sauver. Seulement, c'est le contraire qui s'était produit, elle l'avait entraîné dans la boue avec lui et il s'en était à peine sorti vivant. Drogue, alcool, sexe, un paquet assez dangereux quand on arrêtait de contrôler la situation et qu'on y mêlait son cœur. Anya a toujours aimé l'argent, plus que sa fille, plus que sa propre vie, elle s'est mise en tête de monter sa propre agence d'escorte mais pour cela il lui fallait un homme de pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait épousé Ethan Rayne, un homme d'affaires couronné de succès qui trempait dans beaucoup d'affaires louches. Elle avait donc quitté Sander -qui était devenu complètement dépendant à une tonne de substances mais surtout à elle- pour une vie de luxe entraînant sa fille unique avec elle dans un enfer sans fond. Xander avait émergé de cette histoire non sans y avoir laissé une partie de son âme déjà brisée. Aujourd'hui, Anya menait une des plus lucratives agences d'escortes de la ville, empire qu'elle avait bâti en fermant les yeux sur les abus sexuels et physiques que subissait Dawn par les amis de son cher mari et le jour ou elle perdit sa garde elle ne sourcilla même pas, elle quitta le tribunal sans un regard en arrière. Anya était morte à l'intérieur depuis longtemps et c'était pour cette raison que Xander accourait vers elle quand il se sentait perdre pied. Il aimait penser qu'il était comme elle. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux. Est-ce qu'Anya aimait Xander ? Une partie de Spike croyait que oui, si les choses avaient été différentes, si son passé ne l'avait pas rongé jusqu'à la moelle, peut être qu'ils auraient pu être heureux. Xander lui, avait tout pour être heureux maintenant, une femme géniale, un fils en bonne santé, un métier qu'il aimait, mais il se croyait toujours indigne de tout ça. Le fantôme de Richard Harris flottait autour de lui, transmettant une peur contre laquelle il avait de la difficulté à se battre. La peur d'être comme lui, un monstre.

Jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre, Spike sorti de sa voiture et entra dans la résidence d'un pas décidé. Le logement décrépit à l'extérieur était nettement mieux à l'intérieur ce qui en faisait une couverture parfaite. Des appartements aménagés pour recevoir des clients avec toutes sortes de besoins, du simple sexe à la perversité, Anya régnait en reine sur son petit royaume. Le seul point positif était que les filles qui travaillaient pour elle n'étaient pas exposées à la violence d'un souteneur intransigeant, elles gagnaient bien leur vie et lui remettaient un pourcentage raisonnable en échange. Il pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième et d'un air décidé il entra dans l'appartement sans frapper. La scène était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait, des bouteilles de jack Daniels vides, des traces récentes de cocaïne sur la petite table du salon, des gémissements étouffés venant de la chambre du fond. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Xander était chevauché par Anya tandis que Kendra, elle aussi complètement nue, observait la scène fumant un joint tranquillement. Sans ménagement il retira Anya de son meilleur ami et jeta celui-ci en bas du lit ou il tomba durement sur le sol.

Anya le toisa avec mépris, si il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pardonnait pas facilement c'était qu'on enlève quelqu'un de ses griffes ou qu'on refuse ses avances et il avait fait les deux à plusieurs reprises au fil des années donc inutile de dire qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Xander pour sa part était couché sur le sol un peu abasourdi par son arrivé.

« Qui t'a dit que tu le trouverais ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Anya, cet endroit est rempli de gens dont certains sont des amis. »

Xander se releva en titubant.

« Va t'en Spike ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Anya se mis à genoux sur le lit enveloppant ses bras autour de son corps.

« Tu vois, il veut rester avec moi. »

« Ta femme m'a appelé Xander. »

« Elle sera mieux sans moi. »

Anya embrassait doucement son cou.

«Tu as raison bébé, elle ne te comprend pas comme je te comprend. »

Spike dû se restreindre à deux mains pour ne pas l'étrangler.

« Xan, ne me force pas à lui mentir. »

« Mentir à qui ? »

« Joshua ton fils, quand il me demandera pourquoi tu es parti un jour et que tu n'es jamais rentré à la maison. »

Xander recula à ses mots et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Je suis si fatigué, Spike. »

« Je sais Xander, mais je vais t'aider… Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi. »

Spike lui tendit sa main et Xander l'accepta timidement. Il se rhabilla en silence et étrangement Anya le laissa partir sans faire de scène. Quand Spike referma la porte derrière eux, elle l'interpella :

« Spike ! Comment va Dawn ? »

« Elle a une nouvelle famille maintenant. »

« Tant mieux, elle le mérite. »

« Je sais. »

« Dis lui … », mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Que pouvait on dire à une enfant qu'on avait abandonnée et laissé molester durant des années sans dire un mot ? Certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas être sauvées et Anya était l'une d'entre elles et elle le savait. C'est peut être pour cette raison qu'elle avait laissé Xander et Dawn partir aussi facilement. Sont indifférence était peut être sa façon à elle de les protéger, de les aimer, c'était un amour tordu mais c'était de cette façon qu'elle savait aimer.

Le silence dans la voiture était pesant, Xander n'osait pas parler. Que pourrait-il dire de toute façon ? Qu'il avait été incapable d'affronter son père alors il avait préféré se réfugier dans les bras d'Anya où il avait oublié durant un bref instant l'enfer qu'était sa vie ? Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas la vérité, il y était allé pour se punir et punir Fred d'oser l'aimer, il y était allé par lâcheté, par autodestruction et Spike savait déjà tout ça, mais pourquoi serait-il le seul à être jugé par ses actions ?

Spike n'était guère mieux, il avait refusé d'oublier Dru seulement par peur d'être blessé à nouveau, il aimait traîner avec des gens comme lui simplement car il souhaitait leur ressembler, ses choix étaient aussi tordus que les siens.

« Ça te va bien d'arriver en sauveur, tu es tellement occupé à essayer de sauver la vie des autres que tu en oublies la tienne. »

Spike le regarda étrangement.

« Si parler de moi peut te faire oublier que tu as agis comme un imbécile, vas y, mais quand tu auras fini la réalité restera la même. Xander, ta femme t'aime, tu as un fils qui t'aime, quand vas-tu cesser de te servir de Richard Harris comme excuse pour ne pas avancer ? »

« Et si je fini par faire à mon fils ce qu'il m'a fait ? »

« Je crois que le simple fait que quand tu bois, tu pars assouvir tes bas instincts avec une putain notoire et non pas dans une école maternelle démontre déjà que tu n'es pas comme lui. »

Xander se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air las, l'alcool commençait à évacuer son système et il sentait un mal de tête en progression. Il avait tenu huit mois cette fois, huit mois sans alcool ni drogues… Comment Fred faisait-elle pour le supporter ? Il l'ignorait, mais il savait que quand il rentrerait chez lui, elle ne lui dirait pas un mot, ce n'était pas son genre de lui faire des reproches. Certaines personnes verraient son comportement comme de la soumission, mais chez Fred c'était de l'indépendance. Elle acceptait qu'il y ait une partie de sa vie à laquelle elle n'avait pas accès, elle avait elle aussi son jardin secret. La seule chose qui comptait pour elle, c'était qu'ils étaient amoureux et le passé n'avait aucune importance même si parfois il arrivait à Xander de l'oublier, comme ce soir. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un léger obstacle sur leur route, rien de plus.

Spike stationna la voiture devant chez lui et Xander en sorti tranquillement. Fred qui avait entendu la voiture l'attendait sur le porche de leur domicile. Quand il l'aperçu, il tomba à ses genoux et se mit à pleurer. Fred s'approcha et mis ses bras autour de lui le berçant doucement, elle remercia Spike d'un signe de tête et celui-ci mit sa voiture en marche et fit demi tour. En les observant par son rétroviseur, il se mit à souhaiter que lui aussi puisse avoir quelqu'un comme Fred dans sa vie et il comprit que c'était le cas. Il n'était plus seul à présent, il avait Connor et Buffy.

Quand il arriva chez lui il monta voir Connor qui dormait toujours mais quand il arriva dans sa chambre à coucher où il avait passé chaque nuit avec Buffy depuis leurs déménagements, il remarqua son absence. Paniqué, il fonça vers sa chambre pour voir si elle y était. Et si elle avait décidé de le quitter car il était invivable ? Quand il entrouvrit sa porte, il la vit, magnifique, blottie sous ses couvertures dans l'obscurité. Soulagé, il se déshabilla et entra dans le lit avec elle, une boule d'émotion inexplicable se forma au fond de sa gorge.

…………………

Buffy venait de réussir à trouver le sommeil quand elle sentit le corps de Spike se blottir contre le sien. Elle avait choisi de dormir dans sa chambre, ignorant si il serait d'humeur à partager son lit ce soir, elle avait appris rapidement à lui donner de l'espace. Elle sentit ses mains autour de sa taille et e son front contraignant son dos un peu comme si il voulait ramper en elle, c'est alors qu'elle senti ses larmes couler sur sa peau. Surprise, elle alluma la lumière et se retourna, il cachait maintenant son visage dans son oreiller mais elle voyait son corps secouer de soubresauts. En silence, elle éparpilla des baisers tendres sur son cou et ses cheveux, caressant doucement son dos. Il vint finalement se blottir à nouveau contre elle, Buffy entrouvrit ses cuisses et il glissa facilement en elle. Elle pouvait sentir son sexe se frotter contre le sien cherchant l'entrée et de sa main douce elle le guida dans sa chaleur. Ils se balancèrent doucement l'un contre l'autre en silence, dérivant tranquillement sur les vagues du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase.

Buffy savait que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir, ni le désir, Spike avait eu besoin d'elle et c'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas surprise quand il lui murmura :

« Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi.»

« Tu n'auras jamais à le découvrir. », et ils s'endormirent paisiblement blottis ensemble et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Spike se senti enfin à la maison.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Buffy ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle soupira contentée quand elle sentit le poids du corps de Spike sur le sien, elle aimait cette façon qu'il avait de dormir collé contre elle, à tel point qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger, un peu comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse durant son sommeil. Angel avait toujours été un dormeur distant, cette intimité qui pouvait s'installer entre deux corps quand ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre lui avait manqué, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Angel, pas quand le corps de Spike réchauffait le sien, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux la nuit dernière. Une autre barrière qui entourait le cœur de William s'était effondrée, elle en était sure. Qu'il lui permette de le voir dans cet état, presque désespéré, était une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne rebrousse pas chemin aujourd'hui, car avec lui on ne savait jamais…

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée occupée, elle devait faire des courses avec Connor pour des vêtements, ils devaient aussi trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Glenn où il avait été invité hier, elle espérait que les deux garçons pourraient se lier d'amitié. Elle devait penser à appeler la mère de celui-ci pour l'interroger sur les goûts de son fils pour qu'ils puissent trouver le cadeau parfait. Elle allait aussi en profiter pour connaître ceux de Connor par la même occasion. Spike remua dans son sommeil et son souffle caressa doucement son cou envoyant des frissons délicieux tout au long de son corps, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel contentement, couchée dans son lit avec lui près d'elle, dans leur nouvelle maison, leur fils dormant toujours dans une des pièces à coté, c'était magique. Elle bougea sa tête et vit Spike qui la regardait avec ses yeux bleus remplis de sommeil, un air timide sur son visage. Elle embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

« Bonjour bébé. », il lui fit un sourire tendre avant de blottir sa tête sur sa poitrine et de murmurer 'bonjour' à son tour. Il se réveillait lentement, bougeant son corps paresseusement, le frottant contre le sien, Buffy caressa ses cheveux calmement.

« Désolé pour hier… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir pleuré comme un imbécile. »

Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot, quel crétin se mettait à pleurer de cette façon parce qu'il paniquait de ne pas la trouver dans sa chambre ? Elle devait le prendre pour mauviette.

Buffy lui tira doucement les cheveux pour qu'il la regarde.

« Tu n'es pas un imbécile. C'est bien de pleurer tu sais, William. J'ignore pourquoi tu l'as fait mais je suis heureuse que tu es voulu que j'en sois témoin. Il y a tant de barrières autour de toi, parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais t'atteindre. »

Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser tendrement, quand il la regarda de nouveau il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus et elle comprit à stupéfaction que c'était de la confiance.

« Qui es tu Buffy Summers ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez toi qui me pousse à vouloir être un nouvel homme ? A te montrer ce qui se cache dans mon cœur et dans ma tête ? »

« Je n'en sais rien bébé, mais je suis heureuse que tu veuilles me le montrer. »

Ils furent interrompus par un coup à la porte, elle remonta les couvertures pour qu'ils soient recouverts tous les deux, avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« Entre, Connor. »

Connor passa timidement la tête à travers la porte et il eut l'air soulagé quand il les vit tous les deux.

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais manger quelque chose ? »

William lui sourit.

« Bien sur mon grand, nous descendons toute suite. »

« Merci ! Je vous attends dans la cuisine. », Et il referma la porte.

Une fois que ses pas se furent éloignés, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de sortir du lit pour s'habiller et aller rejoindre Connor dans la cuisine.

Buffy était heureuse que William soit toujours ouvert à elle ce matin et non fermé comme elle avait craint.

……………………………………

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée, Connor et Buffy ressemblaient à des petits mulets couverts de sacs, Connor n'avais jamais vu autant d'argent dépensé, chez lui chacune des dépenses avait été soigneusement pensée et calculées sur un budget strict mais Buffy dépensait sans compter prétextant que rien n'était trop beau pour lui .Il avait maintenant plus de pantalons et de chandails qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais porter, il avait trois différentes paires de chaussures, des sous vêtements pour vêtir une armée.

Ensuite ils s'étaient rendus au magasin de sport où ils avaient acheté un ballon de basket, un de football, ainsi qu'une paire de rollers. Connor n'avait jamais pratiqué ce sport mais Buffy lui avait dit qu'elle et William allaient lui apprendre comment en faire. C'était étrange de faire des projets pour des activités en famille comme si ils étaient réellement ses parents, mais ils s'habituaient de plus en plus à cette idée.

Ils étaient maintenant assis dans un restaurant et Connor dévorait la poitrine de poulet qu'il avait devant lui avec bon appétit.

« Alors, tu as aimé ta tournée d'achats ? »

« Oui, mais tu es sure que j'ai besoin de toutes ces choses ? »

« Bien sur et ce n'est que le début ! Ta liste de matériel pour les cours n'est pas encore arrivée et tu dois aussi choisir si tu veux faire une activité, nous allons devoir retourner faire les magasins pour cela aussi. »

« C'est beaucoup d'argent non ? » Buffy le regarda un instant, l'air pensif avant d'ajouter doucement :

« L'argent à l'air d'être un gros problème pour toi, non ? »

« Et bien, c'est que ma mère et moi on avait jamais assez d'argent pour payer les factures, la nourriture, ce genre de chose, donc nous ne possédions pas beaucoup de vêtements, mon matériel scolaire était fourni par un organisme de mon quartier et je n'ai jamais eu une paire de chaussures neuves, c'étaient surtout des choses achetées au comptoir familial. »

« Tu n'as plus à t'occuper de tout cela à présent, William et moi avons assez d'argent pour tu ne manques jamais plus de rien. »

« Buffy… William et toi, est-ce que vous êtes un couple ? »

Buffy fut interloquée par sa question.

« Oui, nous sommes un couple. »

« Mais, mon père n'est pas mort depuis longtemps non ? »

Elle comprit tout à coup ce que William et elle devaient lui donner comme exemple, le corps de son père était à peine froid que déjà elle batifolait avec son oncle mais il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi les choses avaient évolué si vite entre eux, peut-être trop vite… Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils n'auraient pas à le regretter un jour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à être le plus honnête possible dans sa réponse.

« Tu sais, parfois il arrive que deux personnes se retrouvent ensemble pour vivre une épreuve difficile et puis au fil des jours, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent qu'ils sont tombés amoureux. L'amour est une chose complexe, on croit ne plus jamais être capable d'aimer à nouveau mais ça nous prend par surprise. Nous aurions pu essayer de l'ignorer, les choses auraient peut-être été plus simples, mais je crois que quand on la chance de connaître l'amour, il ne faut pas le laisser passer ni se sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas parce que notre cœur ressent quelque chose pour une personne qu'il a oublié ceux qui sont partis, au contraire je crois qu'en continuant à vivre on honore leur mémoire. »

« Donc ce n'est pas mal si je commence à aimer être avec William et toi ? »

« Bien sur que non, mon chéri ! Au contraire, ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu soi seul au monde, elle voudrait que tu sois heureux à nouveau. »

« Tant mieux, car quand vous m'avez présenté comme votre fils l'autre jour, j'ai vraiment aimé ça. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu es Connor, tu es notre garçon, peu importe si je ne t'ai pas porté dans mon ventre ou que William ne soit pas ton père biologique. Tu seras toujours notre garçon, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Connor lui fit un sourire qui aurait plus illuminer la pièce entière.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de père avant, je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé faire avec lui. »

Buffy pris note de dire à William de faire des activités seul a seul avec lui, comme jouer au ballon ou construire quelque chose. Les trucs que les pères et les fils faisaient ensemble.

« Tu verras, William aussi n'a jamais eu de fils avant, vous allez apprendre ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. »

Et il se replongea dans son repas l'air joyeux.

…………………………

Spike avait quitté la maison en même temps que Buffy et Connor et il s'était rendu au bureau après avoir fait plusieurs appels. Il était sorti dans la rue pour parler à certains jeunes qui passaient leur temps dans le parc près du cimetière avant de se diriger au bar de Willy, _L'alibi_. Cela faisait parti de son travail de traîner dans des clubs malfamés en plein milieu de l'après midi, étrangement cet aspect de son travail ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant mais maintenant il n'en était plus si sur. _L'alibi_ ressemblait plus à une poubelle qu'à un club, la plupart des filles y travaillant étaient aussi des prostitués et Willy, un des pires porcs que la terre est créée. Comme à son habitude, il prit une table près de la scène et observa tranquillement le spectacle, bien qu'il soit toujours tôt la place était bondée et Willy fonça vers lui l'air nerveux aussitôt qu'il l'aperçu. Personne n'aimait la présence de Spike dans son club car on ne savait jamais comment ça allait se terminer. Parfois la légende devenait plus grande que la réalité pensa t'il. Il y eut un temps ou Willy ne se serait pas gêné pour le foutre à la porte, mais maintenant c'était à peine si il osait le regarder dans les yeux, comme la plupart des truands de cette ville, du moins ceux qui était installés depuis longtemps. Spike n'était pas dupe, il savait que les rumeurs que le maître s'amusait à colporter à son sujet y étaient pour beaucoup. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il le faisait, car soyons honnête, ça rendait son travail beaucoup plus facile, il n'avait qu'à jouer le jeu rien qu'un peu.

« Spike ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je t'assure aucune de mes filles à moins de dix huit ans, j'ai vérifié moi-même ! »

Spike leva un sourcil circonspect.

« Tu sais compter jusque là, tu m'impressionnes… » Et il continua à observer les filles et ignorant Willy qui déglutit nerveusement.

« Willy, tu sais comment sont les gens dans cette ville, ils parlent sans arrêt et certaines rumeurs viennent à mes oreilles. On dit qu'un nouveau joueur serait en ville et que tu aurais eu l'amabilité de le laisser vendre dans ton club… »

« Les affaires sont les affaires, tu sais ce que c'est… » Spike le regarda fixement et Willy pali.

« C'est le type avec le costume, assis au fond de la pièce. »

Spike hocha la tête observant froidement le gars de loin. Une nouvelle chanson commença et une nouvelle fille arriva sur scène. Spike la reconnue toute suite. Soupirant intérieurement, il se leva d'une façon prédatrice.

«Tu m'envoies cette fille dans une cabine dès qu'elle a fini, ok ? »

Il lui jeta quelques billets sur la table et Willy hocha la tête à son tour.

Spike disparu derrière le rideau qui menait au sous sol.

Le sous- sol de _l'alibi_ avait été transformé en motel miteux pour putains désespérées. C'était là, dans des pièces grandes comme des gardes robes que les filles faisaient leurs petits extras aux clients dont Willy retirait un énorme bénéfice. Pour Spike par contre, c'était la cachette parfaite. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait derrière ces portes closes, donc le doute planait toujours sur le fait qu'il soit corrompu ou non, seules les filles et les gens avec qui il travaillait étroitement savaient la vérité et étrangement le maître puisque c'est lui qui avait bâti sa réputation en premier lieu. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps et la fille en question apparue. Elle soupira irritée quand elle le vit.

« Spike, que fais tu ici ? »

« C'est à moi de te poser la question Kennedy, aux dernières nouvelles, tu essayais de refaire ta vie. »

« Les choses ne sont pas passées comme prévues. », elle répondit sur la défensive.

C'était ce que Spike détestait le plus dans son travail, on croyait les avoir sorti de cet endroit, et une fois sur deux, elles y retournaient volontairement et c'était de plus en plus dur à chaque fois de repartir.

« Oui, et bien si la vie était simple, des endroits comme ici n'existeraient pas. Où est ta fille ? »

« Chez ma mère, elle a accepté de la garder à condition que je ne remette plus les pieds là bas. »

Spike la regarda avec douceur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Kennedy frissonna et Spike enleva son manteau pour lui mettre sur ses épaules.

« Son nouveau mari, Hank, m'a surprise en train de flirter avec la voisine de pallier et il a menacé de tout raconter à ma mère si je n'étais pas très gentille avec lui et tu sais comment ma mère voit l'homosexualité... »

« Kennedy, tu dois cesser d'avoir peur de ce que pensera ta mère. Cet homme, ton beau père, tu es consciente qu'il fera sûrement la même chose à ta fille quand elle sera un peu plus vieille ? »

« Non, ma mère ne le laissera pas la toucher. »

« Elle l'a laissé les autres te toucher toi, pourquoi ça serait différent pour ta fille ? »

Kennedy se mit à pleurer, Spike mit son bras autour d'elle doucement.

« Elle est bien mieux sans moi, je suis un échec complet.»

« C'est faux et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas toi l'échec c'est eux, ta mère qui est aveuglée par sa dépendance affective au point de laisser chaque homme qui passe à moins d'un kilomètre envahir sa vie et ces hommes qui recherchent justement des femmes comme elle. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, hein ? Je n'ai pas été capable de rester sobre plus de six mois depuis que j'ai treize ans ! Quel genre d'avenir je vais lui offrir ? Elle est née toxico à cause de moi ! »

Parfois, c'étaient les décisions qui étaient les plus dures à prendre. Si il l'a convainquait d'abandonner la garde de sa fille, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de vouloir quitter cette vie, aucun espoir. Mais si il laissait sa fille là bas, elle finirait ici, comme sa mère. Désabusée par des sévices répétés par les hommes qui envahissaient la vie de sa grand-mère et celle ci continuerait de fermer les yeux, s'accrochant à l'espoir d'être aimée un jour.

« Kennedy, demande à ce qu'elle soit placer ailleurs, tu ne veux pas qu'elle vive la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps mais Spike n'abandonnerait pas, si il ne pouvait pas sauver Kennedy, il allait au moins sauver Mara. Il la quitta quelques minutes plus tard après lui avoir remis le numéro des services sociaux et sa carte ainsi que des préservatifs. Une fois revenu dans le bar, il s'arrêta un moment aux toilettes. Quand il en sorti, il remarqua que la porte qui donnait sur la ruelle était ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil, comme il s'y attendait le nouveau dealer Forest y faisait une transaction, son client devait environ avoir douze ans. Dégoûté, il sortit de l'ombre et l'empoigna par la gorge. Le gamin s'enfuit apeuré laissant sa dose derrière lui. Spike le plaqua contre le mur donnant une pression à son larynx, quand il s'adressa à lui, sa voix était basse et dangereuse.

« Tu es nouveau ici n'est-ce pas ? », le type essaya de se débattre mais Spike serra sa gorge un peu plus il fini pas hocher la tête désespéré.

« Bien, alors je ne vais t'avertir qu'une seule fois, tu gardes ta drogue à l'intérieur et si je te revois vendre à un mineur une autre fois, même ta mère ne pourra pas te reconnaître. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Le pauvre type état presque bleu, mais il réussit à hocher la tête un seconde fois.

« Bon garçon. » et il le laissa tomber. Avant de s'éloigner, il se retourna.

« En passant, mon nom est Spike, informe toi autour et tu verras que je ne fais jamais de menace en l'air. »

Il entra de nouveau dans le bar en sifflotant, il avait à peine atteint son tabouret qu'on lui frappait sur l'épaule, il se retourna et un poing se connecta à sa mâchoire. Il ne broncha presque pas, le gars de la ruelle s'était remis plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins amusant si ils n'étaient pas des idiots. Il allait s'élancer de nouveau mais Spike arrêta son poing et tordit son bras derrière lui avant de lui donner un solide coup de pied qui l'envoya valser sur la scène en plein sur Rona.

« Désolé Rona. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Spike ! Tu sors les déchets ? », Lui dit elle malicieusement, observant l'homme qui essayait de se remettre debout sur ses pieds en titubant.

« Quelque chose comme ça. », lui répondit il souriant.

Il agrippa le type par le bras et l'assit durement sur une chaise avant d'hurler.

« Willy, tu ferais mieux de parler à ton nouvel ami ici. »

Willy accouru.

« Pas de problème Spike, ça sera fait. »

Spike quitta le bar sans un regard en arrière. Forest toujours assis sur sa chaise le regarda partir en colère.

« Ce type va le payer très cher. »

Willy lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

« Tu es fou ! Si tu t'en prends à lui, ta vie deviendra un enfer. »

« Qui c'est ce type?»

« Un travailleur de rue. Mais crois moi, tu ne veux pas te frotter à lui… Si il ne se charge pas de toi, le maître le fera. »

Forest hocha la tête. Mieux valait oublier cette histoire, il ne connaissait pas ce type mais le maître oui et seul un idiot voudrait s'en prendre au maître.

………………

Le maître était assis dans son salon riant comme un fou quand il entendit la dernière incartade de Spike. Certaines personnes se demandaient pourquoi il avait pris le jeune homme sous sa protection. Mais la vérité était qu'un homme comme lui, avait besoin d'un type comme Spike, un idéaliste qui voulait sauver le monde. C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fait une réputation aussi grande. La vérité était que pour chaque filles qu'il sauvait, dix autres venaient et prenaient leurs places, la vie était faite de cette façon et puis il était un père lui-même et bien qu'il soit un monstre, il ne voulait pas que ses enfants vivent dans un monde où les gens comme lui n'existaient pas. Spike savait croiser cette ligne blanche à laquelle il tenait tellement pour sauver les gens dont il s'occupait et on ne pouvait que le respecter pour ça. Quand un ennemi refuse de rester par terre, mieux valait s'en faire un allié et Spike était un des seuls hommes intègres qu'il connaissait, il ne se laisserait jamais acheter. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait que l'admirer.

Et puis il y avait Darla, il était la seule chose qui lui restait après le départ de sa fille, le perdre l'aurait sûrement tuée. Le maître avait fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais le fait de ne pas avoir pu donner à Darla une vie convenable était celle qu'il regrettait le plus. Elle avait dix huit ans quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle, Darla travaillait pour un concurrent mais il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard d'elle, papillonnant d'un homme à l'autre, leur servant des verres dans ce bar malfamé qui tenait plus du bordel que de l'établissement respectable. Cette nuit là, il avait passé la nuit avec elle et le lendemain il était un homme condamné. Il avait payé une somme astronomique pour qu'elle vienne travailler pour lui et il avait fait d'elle une escorte des plus demandées. Comment pouvait-on faire ce genre de chose à la femme dont on est amoureux ? Il l'ignorait, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé mis à part un nombre de plus en plus impressionnant de drogues et d'alcool, pourtant elle savait qu'il déplacerait le monde pour elle et lui n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de se détruire. Le jour où elle lui annonça qu'elle partait, il ne lui avait demandé qu'une chose, de pouvoir continuer à la voir et elle avait dit oui rajoutant qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il paie désormais et c'est là qu'il avait compris qu'elle aussi l'aimait peut être un peu…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Jenny était en train de vérifier avec Dawn les devoirs que Lorne lui avait donnés quand on frappa à la porte. Intriguée, elle alla ouvrir, deux policiers en uniforme ainsi qu'une femme en civile étaient debout devant elle.

« Jenny Giles Oconor ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis le détective Kate lockley. J'ai un mandant d'arrêt contre Dawn Jennkins, pour mise en danger de Janice Enderby ayant causée de graves lésions physiques et mentales. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Dawn n'a pas quitté cette résidence sans ma présence ou celle de mon mari depuis qu'elle est ici. »

« Madame, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles. »

Jenny les laissa entrer, essayant de calmer Dawn qui lui hurlait qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

« Ça va aller ma puce, nous allons te sortir de là. Je vais te suivre avec ma voiture jusque là bas, nous allons tirer tout ça au clair. »

Dawn avait des yeux remplis de larmes.

« Maman s'il te plait, aide moi. »

« Je te le promet ma chouette. »

Comme elle regardait Dawn embarquée menottes aux poings derrière la voiture de police, elle comprit que pour la première fois, Dawn l'avait appelé maman.

…………….

Spike venait de revenir au bureau quand il reçu l'appel de sa mère. Il fonça toute suite au poste de police prenant soin d'appeler Buffy pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait en chemin. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il trouva toute suite ses parents qui étaient assis l'air dévastés avec leur avocat Lindsay McDonald, un requin de la pire espèce, mais pour une fois Spike était heureux qu'il respire sur la même planète.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? », demanda-t-il sans préambule. C'est Lindsay qui répondit :

« Ils disent que Dawn est accusée de mise en danger d'une fille nommée Janice, vous la connaissez ? »

« Oui, c'est la fille qui a été enlevée en même temps que Dawn par Warren. »

« Ses parents la jugent responsable puisque c'est elle qui aurait entraîné Janice à fuguer. D'après leurs dires leur fille aurait changé du tout au tout depuis qu'elle a rencontré Dawn au centre commercial. »

« C'est ridicule ! Quel policier est assez stupide pour demander un mandat pour une plainte pareille ! Dawn n'a que douze ans, elle ne peut pas être tenue responsable des décisions d'une fille qui a deux ans de plus qu'elle de surcroît. »

Kate Lockley apparue disant que Dawn pouvait maintenant voir son avocat et Spike compris immédiatement, il aurait du s'en douter. Kate lockley. Spike la détestait avec passion, si elle pouvait jeter une bombe et faire disparaître la partie nord de la ville, il était sur qu'elle le ferait. Pour elle, personne n'était digne de rachat, vous aviez commis une faute, vous étiez donc une mauvaise personne, point final. Il l'avait vu traiter froidement des victimes de viol, tout simplement car elles avaient un casier judiciaire, cette femme était le diable en personne. Ce n'était pas surprenant que les parents de Janice essayent de trouver une excuse à leur fille, mais Kate avait sauté sur l'occasion pour épingler Dawn, elle en avait après elle depuis sa première arrestation pour racolage, elle aurait voulu qu'elle fasse de la prison pour ce crime. Elle avait dix ans bon sang ! Il l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Je crois que Dawn à droit à la présence de ses parents. »

« Oui, mais elle n'a toujours pas été adoptée légalement, donc techniquement je n'ai pas à les laisser entrer. », elle répondit en jubilant.

William vit son père serrer les poings, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mettre en colère son père n'était jamais une bonne idée, c'était étrange, étant donné que ses parents ne faisaient pas outrageusement l'étalage de leur fortune, certaines personnes avaient tendance à oublier le pouvoir que son père pouvait détenir. Et comme il était leur fils et que pour la plupart des policiers de Sunnydale il était l'ennemi public numéro un, ils leur mettaient le nez dans leur saleté un peu trop souvent, ils prenaient sa famille pour des idiots et c'est là qu'ils se trompaient lourdement, Rupert n'avait seulement jamais eu à se servir de ce pouvoir auparavant.

La vie de Kate allait devenir un enfer et elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Normalement, il n'aurait pas approuvé, mais il ferait une exception pour une femme comme elle. Elle était dangereuse, beaucoup plus que ceux qui étaient corrompus, elle tuait l'espoir de ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

« Dans ce cas, elle a droit à la présence de quelqu'un des services sociaux et c'est mon cas. »

Soupirant d'irritation, elle lui fit signe de les suivre. Dawn était dans une pièce minuscule et regardait autour d'elle comme un animal traqué. Quand elle vit Spike, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont en colère contre moi ? », elle demanda désespérée.

« Non Dawn, je te le promets, ils t'ont envoyé leur meilleur avocat. Ils voudraient être avec toi, mais ils ne peuvent pas entrer. », il regarda durement dans la direction de Kate quand il prononça ces paroles, celle-ci se contenta de le toiser froidement. Dawn se pencha pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

« Elle ne m'aime pas. », Spike lui sourit tendrement.

« Il faut un cœur pour aimer Dawn, et ce n'est pas son cas. »

Elle se mit à rire malgré la situation et Kate se racla la gorge pour les ramener à l'ordre.

Elle s'assied face à Dawn.

« Quand as-tu connu Janice ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, j'ai du la voir une deux fois au centre commercial. Mais je l'ai vraiment connu après qu'elle est été prise par Warren. »

« Janice dit que c'est toi qui lui avait parlé de _l'alibi,_ le club devant lequel elle a été enlevée. »

« Elle m'a demandé où elle pouvait trouver de la coke, je lui ai dit qu'au bar de Willy, elle pouvait. »

« Donc tu as consciemment envoyé une jeune fille de bonne famille dans un des endroits les plus mal famés de la ville. »

Lindsay la coupa :

« Ne répond pas Dawn, je voudrais que vous mettiez dans votre rapport que Dawn Jennkins a été enlevée, pour sa part, à la sortie du cinéma et ce par le même agresseur. »

« Janice dit que tu semblais connaître certains des hommes qui était là bas. »

Dawn regarda par terre honteuse, Spike lui serra la main doucement.

« Ils étaient des amis de mon beau père. »

« Warren dit que tu l'as suivi de ton plein gré, c'est vrai ? »

Dawn se rebella :

« Il a dit qu'il voulait que je fasse du cinéma pour lui, je ne savais pas que je serais prisonnière ! »

« Donc tu savais que tu ferais des films mais tu ne voulais pas être séquestrée. Si il t'avait payé, tu aurais vu les choses différemment, je suppose. », Lui dit elle d'un ton narquois.

Lindsay allait protester de nouveau mais Spike frappa son poing sur la table.

« Quelle genre de question est-ce cela ? Tu es en train d'insinuer qu'elle voulait être violée par des hommes qui avaient deux fois son age ? »

« Je dis seulement que Dawn a souvent vendu son corps de son plein gré, donc dans ce cas ce n'est techniquement qu'un viol car elle a moins de quatorze ans, sinon les choses seraient différentes. »

Spike n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'étrangler, mais Lindsay sorti les cartes qu'il avait dans sa manche.

« L'accusation relate que Janice avait été entraînée par Dawn. Y a t'il une quelconque preuve que Warren savait qu'elles se connaissaient ? »

« Oui, il les avaient vu au centre commercial. »

« Quand ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je demande la date et l'heure. »

« Je l'ignore, mais je ne vois pas ce que sa change. »

Il se tourna vers Dawn.

« Écoute Dawn, quand as-tu rencontré Janice ? »

« Un jeudi après midi près des restaurants du mail central au moi de mai.»

« Est-ce que Janice devait être en cours ? »

« Oui, elle avait séché les cours avec sa copine Kristy et elles cherchaient à se payer du bon temps. »

« Ça sera tout Dawn.» Il se tourna vers Kate.

« Mon client, monsieur Giles, a permis cet interrogatoire pour une seule raison : pour que sa fille adoptive ne croit pas que l'argent puisse nous sortir de n'importe quelle embrouille, mais seulement la loi, je crois avoir amené la preuve que Janice était déjà sur une mauvaise pente avant d'avoir rencontré ma cliente. Votre mandat ne tient plus et vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette accusation idiote n'aurait jamais tenu devant un juge. Maintenant si vous m'excusez nous allons prendre congé. »

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Kate intercepta Spike :

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est de la racaille, comme sa mère. »

« Dawn est une jeune fille de douze ans qui a subi de graves sévices, tout comme sa mère, seulement elle a eu la chance d'être accueillie par des gens qui l'aiment au contraire d'Anya. Ce ne sont pas elles les coupables, ce sont les gens comme toi qui refusent de voir la vérité. Je suis juste heureux que ton règne s'achève enfin. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda t-elle curieuse.

« Tu verras bien. », il ferma la porte derrière lui et parti rejoindre sa famille. Quand il arriva dans la salle d'attente, Dawn pleurait dans les bras de sa mère. Il s'approcha de son père tranquillement et lui murmura :

« Merci. »

Giles lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est toi qui a toujours eu raison. Je sais que ça été dure pour elle, mais si j'étais intervenu dès le début, ça aurait été comme fermer les yeux sur les crimes de ton frère encore une fois. Elle devait comprendre que l'argent et le pouvoir ne peuvent pas tout acheter. »

« Et pour Kate ? »

« Elle perdra sa place dans la semaine. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas mais cette femme est un danger public. »

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre.» Giles le regarda surpris

« Quoi, je n'ai jamais dit que ton pouvoir ne pouvait pas servir des causes justes ! »

…………………………….

Ce soir là ils se sont tous retrouvés chez les parents de William, ils avaient voulu donner à Connor le temps de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement avant de le présenter aux autres, mais étant donné la situation qui était arrivée aujourd'hui, ils devaient prouver à Dawn qu'ils étaient tous là pour elle, comme une famille et cela incluait aussi Connor. Jenny sentit les larmes monter quand elle vit Connor sortir de la voiture. Il était un mélange de Dru et d'Angel et à ce moment, son fils ne lui avait jamais manqué autant. Rupert remarqua immédiatement la réaction de sa femme à la vue de leur petit-fils et il mit son bras autour d'elle. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait plutôt émotif lui-même, tant d'années perdues ou ils auraient pu apprendre à connaître leur petit fils et l'aider lui et sa mère… Si seulement ils n'avaient pas fermé les yeux sur le crime de leur fils.

Connor était nerveux et quand il était nerveux il avait tendance à devenir bougon. Il était heureux que ni Buffy ni William n'avaient commenté à ce sujet. Il allait rencontrer le reste de sa famille, et si aucun d'entre eux ne l'aimait ? Au fond, ils étaient tous des inconnus, il avait peut être été chanceux jusqu'ici que Will et Buffy l'acceptent dans leur vie. William mis son bras autour de ses épaules et ils marchèrent tous les trois côte à côte vers la maison. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Spike fit les présentations.

« Je vous présente Connor. Connor, voici mes parents Rupert et Jenny ainsi que Dawn. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est mon neveu ? », demanda Dawn.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. Puisque nous allons t'adopter bientôt, et que William et Buffy ont adopté Connor. », répondit Rupert.

« Cool, je n'ai jamais eu de neveu ! »

Tout à coup, Connor se retrouva pris dans les bras de sa nouvelle grand-mère qui le serrait comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

« Connor, bienvenue dans la famille. », lui dit-elle tendrement. Son grand-père l'étreignit à son tour et Connor su que tout irait bien.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les adultes étaient toujours assis dans la salle à manger discutant tranquillement. Après avoir entendu et réentendu la version de Dawn de son après midi mouvementée, elle avait entraîné Connor dans la salle de jeux et on pouvait les entendre rire d'une comédie que Dawn avait mis sur l'écran géant.

« Alors, comment les choses avec Connor ? », demanda Giles.

« Plutôt bien jusqu'ici. Nous avons du avoir une conversation sérieuse pour lui expliquer qui était l'adulte et qui était l'enfant, mais à part ça tout va bien. »

« Il a du grandir très vite je suppose, à cause de la maladie de sa mère. », murmura Jenny d'un ton contrit.

« Oui, mais il commence déjà à agir comme un enfant. Il refusait de se changer pour venir ici ! », répondit Buffy en riant avant d'ajouter : « Il a hérité du coté têtu de son père. »

Un silence pesant accueilli ces dernières paroles et Buffy bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise. William lui prit la main sous la table. Ce fut finalement Rupert qui brisa le silence :

« Nous n'allons pas nous terrer dans le silence à chaque fois qu'Angel sera mentionné. Il a fait des erreurs, mais il reste un membre de cette famille, décédé ou non, en plus Connor reste son fils. »

« Non. », William l'interrompit sèchement.

« Angel n'a participé qu'à sa confection, il était le fils de Drusilla et maintenant il est le notre. »

« Tu as raison mon chéri. », luit sa mère calmement.

Buffy regarda son amour doucement avant de parler :

« Je suis désolée, mais Connor restera toujours une partie de Liam, si ce n'est que génétiquement et nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si il n'avait pas existé. Surtout que Dru a demander à ce que Connor ne sache jamais l'histoire entière et nous devons respecter ça. », elle vit l'humeur de William changer immédiatement et quand il retira sa main de la sienne elle ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il se leva de table et quitta la pièce.

« Angel est toujours un sujet sensible pour lui, il faut dire que nous avons évité d'en parler, j'étais très en colère contre lui depuis la lecture du testament et nous avons fait comme si il n'avait pas existé n'en parlant seulement que quand Connor posait des questions, mais je me rend compte que c'était une erreur. »

Elle se leva doucement à son tour.

« Excusez moi, je vais aller lui parler. », et elle quitta la pièce.

Jenny regarda son mari et soupira défaite.

« Ils sont amants n'est-ce pas ? »

Giles hocha doucement la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Je crois qu'ils sont plus que cela, ils ont amoureux. »

………….

Buffy retrouva Spike assis dans une chaise près de la piscine, une cigarette allumée dans la main.

« Ces choses vont finir par te tuer. », lui dit elle d'un ton gai qui sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Je n'ai jamais cru vivre très longtemps de toute façon, j'ai mis en colère beaucoup de gens dans ma vie. »

« Les choses sont différentes maintenant, tu as une famille. »

« En ai-je vraiment une ? Car partout où je regarde, tout ce que je vois, ce sont les restes de celle d'Angel. »

Buffy s'approcha de lui en colère et lui agrippa le bras fermement, le forçant à la regarder.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, alors que fais-tu avec nous ? Tu es là par pitié ? Nous ne sommes qu'un autre dossier pour toi ? La pauvre veuve et le petit orphelin ? »

Il recula abruptement, la forçant à le lâcher.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais ! Mais les faits restent les mêmes. Tu étais amoureuse de lui, moi je ne suis que son remplaçant et c'est la même chose pour Connor, je prend le rôle de père uniquement car cet égoïste a pris peur et s'est tué ! »

Quand Buffy lui répondit sa voix était défaite :

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de passion pour lui, je l'ai voulu bien sur, mais je ne savais pas que ça pouvait exister. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en était pas digne, Angel a toujours été un bon mari, mais le courant ne passait pas de la même façon qu'entre toi et moi. Mets toi à ma place, je me retrouve veuve à vingt six ans depuis quelque semaines à peine et je suis obligée de constater que je n'avais pas choisi le bon frère… As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ? A quel point je me sens coupable ? Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est là, dans chaque fibre de mon corps, chaque partie de ma tête me pousse vers toi, chaque partie de mon cœur me pousse vers toi. Si Angel était encore en vie, et que toi et moi passions plus de quelques minutes guindées dans la même pièce deux fois par an, ça se produirait aussi. Je ne suis pas avec toi parce que mon mari est mort William, je suis avec toi car tu es celui qui est fait pour moi. »

Spike la regarda tendrement, il voyait le vérité derrière ses mots et si il voulait être complètement honnête, il ressentait la même chose. Il avait été idiot de croire qu'une femme aussi passionnée qu'elle se serait contentée d'un simple remplaçant. Mais l'entendre défendre Liam l'avait mis en colère, il était jaloux, jaloux car il était amoureux d'elle. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle répondit à son baiser de la même façon qu'elle répondait à chacun de ses contacts, avec une passion sauvage et un abandon complet. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser sous les étoiles durant de nombreuses minutes et puis main dans la main, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, ses parents ne firent aucun commentaire, mais sa mère avait une attitude étrange. Il savait que c'était difficile pour elle de voir la femme de son défunt fils au bras de son autre garçon, mais il était reconnaissant qu'elle ne dise rien.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Willow et Daniel Osborne étaient des gens vraiment charmants, en plus d'avoir invité Connor à l'anniversaire de leur fils Greg, lorsque Buffy les avait rappelé pour leur demander des renseignements pour un cadeau qui ferait le bonheur de leur fils, Willow s'était empressée de les inviter William et elle à venir prendre part au barbecue qu'ils avaient organisé le même jour, de cette façon les enfants auraient leur fête et les parents s'amuseraient eux aussi. Mais étrangement, William avait été réticent à accepter, puis voyant que Buffy y tenait énormément, il donna son accord. Après tout, c'étaient des activités que les familles faisaient, il devait juste s'habituer au fait qu'il n'était plus seul à présent.

Comme ils ne vivaient qu'à trois maisons de leur résidence, ils s'y rendirent tous à pied avec Connor qui tenait son cadeau enveloppé précieusement contre lui. Il était très fier de son choix et il espérait que Greg en serait heureux aussi, les mega blocs dragon étaient d'après Connor l'invention du siècle, il avait construit la veille celui que Buffy lui avait acheté et William l'avait aidé, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Quand ils arrivèrent, l'atmosphère était fébrile, il y avait des gamins de dix ans qui couraient partout sur la pelouse en s'arrosant avec des fusils à eau. Quand Greg aperçu Connor, il vint toute suite à sa rencontre lui donnant un fusil et Connor fonça tête baissée dans la bataille sans un regard pour ses nouveaux parents, laissant le paquet cadeau au soin de Buffy.

« Il s'adapte très vite.», dit-elle à William.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord, j'en suis heureux. Il est plus insouciant qu'à son arrivée. »

Willow qui les avait aperçu arriva à leur rencontre.

« Buffy, William ! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus ! »

« C'est nous qui vous remercions pour l'invitation. », lui dit poliment William, Buffy lui tendit le paquet cadeau.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter tout le monde. »

William pris la main de Buffy dans la sienne et ils suivirent Willow qui parlait avec agitation.

« William, Buffy, je vous présente Caleb et sa femme Anne. Caleb est le pasteur de l'église méthodiste et Anne dirige le refuge pour adolescent au nord de la ville. Je vous présente Buffy et William, ils viennent d'aménager dans la rue. »

La voix d'Anne interrompit Willow.

« Spike Oconor ! Je ne pensais jamais te voir en banlieue ! »

William sourit gaiement à la femme devant lui.

Anne était une de ses plus grandes réussites, c'était une jeune fugueuse qui vendait son corps pour payer sa drogue quand il l'avait connu, mais aujourd'hui elle était une femme respectable qui avait épousé un pasteur, elle avait une fille de trois ans et élevait aussi le fils de dix ans de son mari dont la femme était décédée quelque mois après la naissance de celui-ci.

« Anne ! Content de te voir. », Et il l'a serra dans ses bras. Caleb lui tendit la main heureux de revoir son vieil ami, William était celui qui lui avait présenté Anne, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider quand elle avait décidé de s'occuper du refuge et une chose en entraînant une autre; ils étaient tombés amoureux.

« Vous vous connaissez si je comprend bien ! », remarqua Willow.

« Oui, du moins Will, mais nous ignorons qui est cette magnifique jeune femme ! », dit Caleb en tendant sa main vers Buffy, William lui donna une tape sur l'épaule

« Hey ! Interdit de faire du charme à ma petite amie ! », Dit il a son vieil ami d'un ton taquin.

Anne roula des yeux à leur comportement enfantin et tendit sa main à Buffy.

« Oublions ces deux imbéciles, je suis Anne. »

Buffy pris sa main en riant.

« Je suis Buffy. »

« Sincèrement, pouvez vous me dire comment vous avez pu sortir Spike de son appartement miteux pour vivre en banlieue ? »

« Hey ! Mon appartement était très douillet. », Protesta celui-ci.

« Chéri, il y avait un trous dans le mur de la cuisine qui donnait dans la salle de bain. », taquina Buffy.

Spike mis ses bras autour d'elle et lui murmura doucement.

« Tu ne t'es pas plaint une seule fois quand nous y étions, c'était peut être que tu aimais pouvoir espionner mon corps nu quand j'étais dans la douche ? », Buffy lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Peut être. »

«Non sincèrement, c'est une histoire drôle vraiment… Buffy et moi avons adopté un jeune garçon. », Répondit Spike. Au même moment, Connor passa en courant près de lui et Spike l'attrapa le tenant contre lui. Connor se débattait en riant, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

« Laisse moi ! », Spike lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Cette petite boule d'énergie ambulante est Connor ! Connor, je te présente de vieux amis à moi, Anne et Caleb. »

« Enchanté. », il répondit poliment et se tournant vers Spike il lui demanda :

« Puis-je repartir maintenant ? », Spike le laissa aller et il couru rejoindre ses nouveaux amis.

Willow les regarda surprise.

« Vraiment ? Je trouvais qu'il ressemblait énormément à son père pourtant… », Dit-elle curieusement.

« Connor est le fils de mon frère, celui-ci est décédé. »

« Oh, je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien. », la rassura Buffy, « Nous sommes heureux qu'il soit avec nous. »

En plus de Caleb et Anne, Willow leur avait aussi présenté Charles Gunn et sa femme Gwen, ils avaient tous les deux une compagnie de sécurité ici à Sunnydale, il y avait aussi Robin Wood et sa femme Amanda qui travaillaient tous les deux au lycée de Sunnydale dont Robin était le proviseur, Samara et Clem étaient propriétaires d'une boutique d'antiquités et Tara et sa petite amie Amy qui étaient toutes les deux thérapeutes. Plusieurs heures plus tard, tout le monde était dispersé, les hommes étaient assis autour de la piscine, une bière à la main, observant les enfants qui se baignaient et les femmes étaient assises sur la terrasse discutant entre elles. C'était une belle journée et Buffy était heureuse qu'ils aient accepté l'invitation. Connor se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau avec ses nouveaux amis surtout après qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit moqué de lui quand il avait avoué ne pas savoir nager. Ils avaient plutôt décidé de rester du côté peu profond du bassin où ils s'amusaient avec un ballon sous l'œil attentif de William qui semblait lui aussi apprécier sa journée. Buffy fit une note mentale de donner des cours de natation à Connor aussi rapidement que possible, il y avait énormément de choses qui semblaient avoir manqué dans sa vie et elle allait s'assurer qu'il ait chacune d'entre elle. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix curieuse d'Anne :

« Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais quand avez-vous rencontré Spike ? »

Buffy soupira doucement, aussi bien leur dire la vérité de toute façon, elle avait appris au fil du temps que tout finissait par se savoir et en plus elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de son histoire d'amour avec lui.

« J'ai été mariée avec le frère de William, Liam. »

« Tu étais la femme d'Angel ? », demanda Anne d'un ton surpris.

« Oui, tu le connaissais ? »

Anne paru gênée un moment.

« Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés mais Spike détestait que je traîne avec lui. »

Buffy pris note de demander à Spike de quoi il s'agissait plus tard.

« Donc, vous avez divorcé et avez décidé d'épouser l'autre frère ? », demanda Gwen d'un ton qui semblait plutôt impressionné, ce qui fit sourire Buffy.

« Non, Liam est décédé et William et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés, vous savez comment ces choses là se produisent...», les cinq femmes hochèrent la tête. Après tout, on ne choisissait vraiment jamais de qui on allait tomber amoureuse, bien que Samara sembla plus condescendante que les autres mais Buffy décida de l'ignorer.

« Qui est ce Spike dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ? » demanda Samara intriguée.

« C'est William, c'est son surnom. » expliqua Buffy.

« Pourquoi Spike ? », demanda Willow.

Buffy eu l'air pensive.

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. »

« Parce qu'il peut être aussi mortel pour les affaires des truands du quartier nord qu'un rivet de chemin de fer qui vous transperce le cerveau. », expliqua Anne en riant. « C'est le maître qui l'a surnommé ainsi et c'est resté. »

« Le quartier nord ! », prononça Samara avec un ton de dégoût.

« Voyons, Samara. », intervint Tara, « La pauvreté n'est pas un crime, c'est un fléau qui malheureusement s'infiltre dans la vie des gens comme un virus auquel très peu de personne peuvent survivre, il faut aider ces gens non les juger. »

« En effet, je trouve que Spike fait un boulot formidable là-bas ! Il aide ceux qui en ont le plus de besoin. », Annonça fièrement Buffy. Elle aimait que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse s'implique à défendre ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se défendre seuls.

Willow changea de sujet car elle savait que Samara pouvait vraiment être détestable et snob, la seule raison pourquoi elle l'invitait, c'était à cause de Clem, le pauvre serait toujours seul si personne ne pouvait faire abstraction de sa femme.

« Alors Tara, comment vont vos projet de fécondation ? », et Tara se mit a parler avec enthousiasme de la sélection des donneurs potentiels qu'Amy et elle étudiaient. Buffy mit une main sur son ventre, le flattant doucement, se demandant si un jour elle aussi aurait le bonheur de porter un enfant.

…………

William observait Buffy qui était en train de border Connor. Bien qu'il ne soit plus un bébé, le garçon avait besoin qu'on lui montre le plus d'affection possible et l'heure du coucher était un moment spécial qu'ils avaient essayé d'instaurer, ils passaient tous les deux quelques minutes avec lui avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. La journée d'aujourd'hui l'avait épuisé, mais d'une façon positive; les autres garçons et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié facilement et demain ils avaient même prévu de venir ici pour aider Connor à aménager son coin secret dans l'ancienne cabane à outils. Spike ne doutait pas un seul instant que cela allait devenir le point de rassemblement d'un des fameux club secret dont les jeunes garçons raffolaient tant. Il avait aussi gagné dans une course au trésor un bonhomme en lego en forme de pirate et il lui avait fait promettre de le construire avec lui avant la fin du week-end.

« Tu tes bien amusé aujourd'hui ? », lui demanda t'il doucement.

« Oui, c'était super ! Et Kale m'a promis de me montrer sa collection de cartes de baseball ! Tu crois que je pourrais collectionner quelque chose, moi aussi ? »

« Bien sur, tu décideras de ce qui te fait envie. »

Connor pensa un moment.

« Je crois que j'aimerais faire des maquettes de planètes, comme celles que nous avons vu au magasin. Tu te rappelles, Buffy ? »

« Oui, elles étaient très jolies, nous irons ensemble en choisir quelques unes. »

Connor bailla doucement et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir maintenant, mon trésor. »

« Non. »

« Connor. », dit william d'un ton d'avertissement, « Nous continuerons à discuter de tout ça demain, je le te le promet. »

« D'accord. », dit il d'un résigné mais légèrement boudeur.

Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte et ils descendirent au salon.

……………………….

Buffy observait Spike attentivement se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour amener le nom d'Angel sur le tapis. Toute la journée, la déclaration d'Anne lui avait hanté l'esprit, surtout que celle-ci avait eu de la difficulté à la regarder après et elle se demandait pourquoi…

« Bébé, tu comptes me regarder fixement toute la nuit ou tu vas enfin me parler ? »

Lui souriant timidement, elle vint prendre place près de lui sur le divan.

« Désolée, je n'y peux rien si tu es un type magnifique. », lui dit elle espiègle.

Spike se frotta le menton pensivement.

« Dilemme, dilemme… est-ce que je laisse mon ego gagner et je me glorifie dans ton compliment en te montrant comment magnifique je peux être quand je me donne la peine, ou je te force à me dire la vérité ? C'est cruel comme choix, vraiment. »

Buffy se mit à rire à sa déclaration avant de se blottir contre lui.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui, les filles m'ont demandé comment nous nous étions connus et quand j'ai dit que j'avais été la femme de ton frère, Anne est devenue tout à coup très timide et n'a plus osé me regarder droit dans les yeux après cela. »

Spike soupira. Il savait qu'il aurait du lui parler de ça avant, mais quand il l'avait appris, son frère et lui ne se parlaient pas et sa femme était honnêtement la dernière de ses priorités. Quand il repensait à tout cela, il était bien conscient qu'il n'aurait pas du associer Buffy comme quelqu'un qui était exactement comme son frère juste parce qu'elle était mariée avec lui, mais sa rancœur avait pris trop de place dans son esprit et puis après sa mort il n'a pas jugé utile de la faire souffrir encore plus. Il n'était plus là pour répondre de ses pêchers de toute façon, à quoi bon remuer le fer dans la plaie ?

« Anne a vécu dans la rue un moment… puis elle s'est en sortie et à rencontrer Caleb, mais une partie d'elle ne croyait pas mériter un homme comme lui. Pourtant, Caleb ignorait tout de son passé à cette époque et puis lors de l'organisation d'une levée de fonds pour le refuge, elle a rencontré mon frère… Une chose en menant à une autre, ils ont commencé à se voir. Je les ai surpris à la sortie d'un motel dans le quartier où je travaille. Dire que j'étais loin d'être ravi, est une sous estimation. Caleb est mon ami et Anne aussi, et puis tout le monde savait à quel point je détestais mon frère. Finalement, elle a mis fin à leur histoire et à tout raconter à Caleb. Celui-ci lui a pardonné et quelque mois plus tard elle était enceinte. Je crois que cette histoire les a aidé en quelque sorte, elle lui a parlé de son passé, il ne l'a pas jugé et elle a cessé de se sentir comme de la merde. C'était il y a quatre ans, je suis désolé mon ange, j'aurais du te le dire. »

Buffy ne parla pas durant plusieurs minutes.

« J'étais déjà au courant. Tu sais, on se dit toujours que si notre mari nous est infidèle, on va partir, mais quand la réalité frappe de plein fouet, on ne réagit pas nécessairement comme en l'avait prévu. »

« Tu l'as su comment ? »

« Bien que ton frère soit très intelligent, il est loin d'être James bond ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée des excuses bidons qu'il pouvait inventer. Une fois, il m'a même dit qu'il avait été coincé dans l'ascenseur au bureau, tu crois vraiment que je vais croire une chose pareille ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit quand tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit et puis du jour au lendemain il a cessé son petit manège, jusqu'à ce qu'il bifurque encore une fois. Je crois que tout comme Anne, ton frère ne se croyait pas digne de l'amour. Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, mais à l'époque, elle m'a consolé de bien des peines. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je pensais aussi la même chose… C'est la seule explication logique, sinon pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais toléré tout ça ? »

« Parce que tu l'aimais. »

« Non, je crois que c'est justement le contraire. Je voulais l'aimer, je croyais l'aimer, mais notre histoire n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Il était mon ami, mais il n'était pas mon amour, je le sais maintenant mais à cette époque je croyais vraiment que l'amour ressemblait à ça… Aucun feu d'artifice, aucune étincelle, juste un endroit confortable à l'abris des intempéries. »

« Et maintenant ? », lui demanda t'il sérieusement.

« L'amour c'est comme une averse en été, il y a du bruit et du vent mais la caresse de la pluie réchauffe ton corps et ça fini toujours pas créer un arc en ciel. »

Spike lui sourit doucement. Elle avait raison, l'amour ce n'était pas le bonheur à temps plein, c'était un travail dur parfois mais au bout du compte, c'était une chose merveilleuse et captivante comme un arc-en- ciel.

……………………..

Le crissement des déchets sous ses pieds résonnait comme un écho dans la nuit. Les trottoirs de cette ville brillaient comme l'or au soleil, mais pas dans cet endroit, le quartier nord de Sunnydale était un immense dépotoir, à tel point que Darla était surprise qu'à la sortie du pont qui séparait les deux parties de la cités, il n'y avait pas une pancarte qui indiquait _'Bienvenue au septième cercle de l'enfer ! Entrez au risque d'y perdre votre âme.'_ Dieu sait qu'elle y avait perdu la sienne ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait jamais récupérée après que son père ait mis la main sur elle pour la première fois. L'air était chaud en Californie, mais dans les rues de ce quartier, l'air nous glaçait jusqu'aux os. L'odeur de la peur, du sexe, du sang, de la violence, de la drogue, la gâtait. Personne ici ne pouvait garder une partie de son innocence, ils étaient tous damnés. Elle avait fait ce chemin des milliers de fois, mais pourtant cette nuit, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un endroit inconnu, les ombres semblaient se déplacer comme si il voulait l'attraper. Elle hâta le pas ne voulant qu'une chose, se retrouver enfin chez elle. Un homme dans une voiture blanche l'interpella lui demandant si elle voulait bien lui donner un peu de compagnie mais elle l'ignora et quand le portes de son immeuble furent en vue, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. S'engouffrant rapidement à l'intérieur, elle monta deux à deux les marches menant à son appartement, une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle s'accota lourdement contre la porte. Avant elle se sentait chez elle ici, c'était le seul endroit où elle avait connu un quelconque bonheur même si ils étaient souvent brefs, la naissance de ses filles, leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers rires, leurs premiers mots... Mais aujourd'hui, elle était seule, aucune mère ne devrait survivre à son enfant, jamais, même les mauvaises mères comme elle. Elle avait aimé ses filles, elle les aimait toujours, elle était juste incapable de devenir la mère dont elles avaient eu besoin. Il avait fallu le départ de sa deuxième fille et une descente aux enfers incroyable pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux et se sorte de cette vie qui la tuait à petit feu. Mais pourquoi ? Pour retrouver jour après jour un appartement vide ? Elle devait sortir d'ici, de cet endroit, de ce quartier, avant qu'on lui vole le peu qui restait d'elle. Quand on frappa à la porte, elle sursauta et elle observa par le juda avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva aussitôt au creux de bras forts et rassurants. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à partir d'ici, à s'éloigner de lui. Il était le seul homme à l'avoir aimé, elle, la putain, la toxicomane, la mère indigne, le monstre. Elle savait qu'il était un monstre lui aussi, chaque jour elle se battait pour sortir des jeunes femmes de ses griffes, mais sous le couvert de la nuit quand personne ne regardait, elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras et elle pouvait enfin se sentir bien, même si ce n'était que pour un moment. Le maître était son propre paradis et elle était le sien. C'était étrange de trouver le ciel dans les bras de celui qui régnait sur cet enfer, mais c'était sa vie, peut être qu'un jour il pourrait s'enfuir, ils en parlaient souvent, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait et il ne le ferait sûrement jamais. Non, c'était a elle de partir, de fermer la porte sur cette vie mais pour ce soir elle allait se laisser être heureuse. Juste pour ce soir.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Buffy Observait Connor et ses amis qui vidaient la cabane à outil un sourire sur son visage, Spike était parti tôt ce matin pour travailler et les souvenirs plaisants de ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit derrière dansaient dans son esprit. Après leur conversation, ils étaient montés se coucher et il lui avait fait oublier chaque souvenir des infidélités de Liam, jouant avec son corps comme avec un violon, lui murmurant des promesses de fidélité dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elle l'avait cru. Peut être qu'elle était idiote, mais elle refusait de vivre dans un monde où la monogamie n'existait pas. Même si dans son métier il passait le plus clair de son temps dans des bars sombres où des femmes exhibaient leur corps nus, elle croyait qu'il allait tout faire tenir cette promesse. Ce n'était pas cette partie de son métier qui l'a dérangeait, c'était celui ou il mettait sa vie en danger en se mettant des hommes dangereux a dos. Il y avait des rumeurs dans la ville, qu'elle avait entendu quand elle sortait avec Angel, que Spike était un homme dangereux qui était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait son travail, elle comprenait d'où il venait. Il avait du se forger une réputation avec la force de ses poings et comme en témoignaient les histoires que Faith lui avait raconté, il s'était donné à fond dans son travail transgressant les lois pour sauver ceux qu'il pouvait sauver mais elle avait peur que son passé ne le rattrape et qu'il finisse par le payer de sa vie. Parfois elle avait envie de le supplier de choisir un métier moins dangereux, mais elle savait que ça serait comme amputer une partie de lui et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Comme si il avait senti sa tristesse Connor se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main, elle s'empressa de lui répondre, ce garçon était une bénédiction dans sa vie et plus les jours passaient plus elle en venait à remercier Dru et Angel pour cela. Peu importe quelle horrible histoire avait amené à sa confection, Connor était son fils maintenant, son petit garçon. Prenant le plateau qu'elle leur avait préparé pour leur collation, elle sorti dans le soleil radieux du matin pour les rejoindre.

……………………..

Spike sortait d'une des piqueries de la cité où il était allé distribuer des préservatifs et des seringues stérilisées, ainsi que parler aux gens qui s'y entassaient quand il vit Xander sortir de sa voiture un sourire embarrassé sur son visage et les deux mains dans ses poches. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la dernière fois qu'il était allé le chercher chez Anya. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui timidement.

« Hey, Will ! ça te dirait de prendre un café ? »

Spike hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Étrangement, bien que les bars étaient déjà plein à cette heure, les cafés eux étaient presque vide, seuls quelques clients se dégrisaient doucement dans un coin. Ils s'assirent au fond de la salle et commandèrent deux cafés, une fois qu'ils furent servis, Xander engagea la conversation.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois, et aussi te remercier. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Xand, et tu n'avais pas tort à mon sujet mais j'essaie de me soigner. »

« Ouais, moi aussi… Fred est enceinte. », lui annonça t-il d'un ton neutre.

Spike eu l'air surpris, il ignorait qu'ils voulaient un autre enfant.

« Félicitations ! De combien ? »

« Cinq mois. »

«Cinq mois ? Wow, elle ne s'en était pas aperçu avant ? »

« Si, mais elle ne voulait pas me le dire et je dois dire qu'elle a eu raison… Regarde la crise que j'ai piqué quand elle est tombée enceinte de notre fils, elle a préféré attendre… Seigneur, je suis un vrai trou de cul ! Ma propre femme a peur de m'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte ! »

Spike ne répondit rien car honnêtement il était d'accord. Xander était son ami, mais parfois il avait une envie folle de l'étrangler.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Partir ? »

« Non, Bien sur que non ! », répondit-il offusqué, mais il changea de ton quand il compris que son comportement avait amené cette question. « Je vais suivre une thérapie pour enfant abusé, Fred m'a conseillé vivement de le faire sinon elle part pour de bon. »

« Sérieusement Xander, tu aurais du le faire il y a longtemps. »

« Oui, je sais, et toi tu comptes dire à Buffy que tu es amoureux d'elle bientôt ? »

Spike observa sa tasse de café quelques minutes avant de répondre :

« Je n'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'il est temps de laisser le passé derrière, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, je crois qu'il est enfin temps. »

………………..

Dawn était complètement à cran aujourd'hui, elle avait son premier cours d'auto défense. Au début elle avait lancé l'idée en blague mais quand ses parents avaient donné leur accord, elle s'était mise à aimer l'idée.

Mais maintenant devant une salle remplie de filles de son age, elle n'était pas sure d'être à sa place, le professeur leur annonça de se mettre en position et elle oublia très vite les autres autour d'elle se concentrant sur les mouvements qu'elle devait effectuer. À la fin du cours, elle ramassait ses affaires quand un jeune fille à l'air timide l'aborda, elle avait de long cheveux roux bouclés et elle remontait nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Salut, je suis Gabrielle. », Dawn lui fit un sourire un peu gêné.

« Je suis Dawn. »

« C'est ton premier cours ? »

« Oui, j'avais envie d'apprendre un sport, et toi ? »

« Oui, mon père crois que je dois apprendre à me défendre. »

Au même moment quatre filles de la classe passèrent près d'elle et la plus grande bouscula Gabrielle, celle-ci tomba la figure contre le sol, ses acolytes se mirent à rire.

« Oh, il y a toujours des déchets par terre ! », dit-elle d'un ton malveillant. Elle leva les yeux vers Dawn qui aidait Gabrielle à se relever.

« Crois moi, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec des gens comme elle, ça te rendrait la vie beaucoup plus facile.»

« Oh, vraiment ? Et avec qui je devrais être amie ? », demanda Dawn d'un ton doucereux.

« Je suis Tyna et elles se sont Mandy, Cléo, et Ruby. Nos père sont d'honnêtes citoyens, pas comme son ordure de père. Le mien dirige la _City Bank _et le père de Ruby et Cléo est dans la musique, on a toujours des places de concerts géniaux, celui de Mandy est un agent pour les stars. »

« La _City Bank », _pensa Dawn tout haut. Tout à coup, elle compris pourquoi ce lieu lui était familier. Elle était la fille d'un des associé d'Ethan, le mari de sa mère.

« Ton père s'appelle Todd, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, tu le connais ? », demanda t'elle surprise.

Dawn vit que Gabrielle voulait s'éloigner et elle lui prit gentiment le bras.

« Bien sur, mon père adoptif est un de ses plus gros client, Rupert Giles Oconor. » Elle sourit quand les filles comprirent à quelle famille elle appartenait.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas connu chez lui, ma mère biologique possède une des plus grosses agences d'escortes de la ville, ton père est un de ses meilleurs clients, tu lui diras que la fille d'Anya le salue. »

Tina devint blême, mais ensuite elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Comment oses tu ? », Dawn haussa les épaules.

« Que veux-tu ? Je crois que je vais décliner votre offre, je vais plutôt rester avec la fille de l'ordure. Vous connaissez le dicton, qui se ressemble s'assemble. », sur ses dernières paroles; elle entraîna Gabrielle avec elle.

Une fois qu'elles furent à l'extérieur, celle-ci la regarda impressionnée.

« Wow ! Personne ne lui a jamais parlé ainsi ! »

« Les filles comme elle ne m'impressionnent pas ! Dis moi, pourquoi disent-elles que ton père est une ordure ? »

« Il est détective privé, certaines personnes détestent qu'on connaisse un peu trop leur vie… C'est vrai ce que tu as dit sur ta mère ? »

« Eh oui, c'est la triste vérité ! Mais j'ai une nouvelle mère maintenant, et elle est super, tu pourrais venir à la maison un jour si tu veux ? »

« Oui, j'adorais ça ! Merci ! »

Après avoir échangé leurs numéros de téléphone, les deux nouvelles amies embarquèrent dans la voiture de leurs parents respectifs et rentrèrent chez elle.

« Comment s'est passé ton cours ? », lui demanda Jenny une fois qu'elle eut mis sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Super ! Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie, malheureusement je crois que j'ai mis la petite princesse de l'école en colère par la même occasion en lui disant que son père était une gros client de ma mère biologique. »

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? », demanda Jenny dans l'horreur. Voyant qu'elle avait peut-être mis ses nouveaux parents dans l'embarras, elle répondit contrite :

« Elle traitait le père de Gabrielle d'ordure et elles l'ont poussé par terre, ensuite elle vient vers moi comme si elle était le cadeau des dieux pour m'offrir de m'associer avec elle ! »

« Gabrielle, c'est ta nouvelle amie ? », lui demanda plus calmement Jenny.

« Oui, son père est détective privé. »

Contre toute attente, Jenny se mit à rire et Dawn la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? », lui demanda t-elle timidement.

« Non ! Elle l'avait bien cherché. Je suis juste ébahie par le fait que William et toi soyez si semblables pour deux personnes qui ne sont pas liés par le sang ! Crois moi Dawn, ressembler à William c'est un vrai compliment ! »

Dawn lui sourit fièrement, heureuse que sa mère soit d'accord avec ses agissements.

………………..

Quand Spike rentra à la maison ce soir là, il avait une lueur espiègle dans le regard qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose et Buffy frissonna de plaisir à l'idée de ce qu'il l'attendait. Pendant le souper, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Connor lui raconta en détail sa journée avec ses nouveaux amis, il était si existé qu'il tenait à peine en place sur sa chaise. William en profita pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire pour sa fête qui était dans moins d'un mois, la question eut l'air de le prendre pas surprise.

« Vous voulez faire quelque chose pour ma fête ? »

« Bien sur mon chéri ! C'est une journée importante, il faut célébrer ça. Que faisais-tu avec ta maman ? », lui demanda Buffy.

« Et bien, quand elle allait bien on allait marcher près de l'étang nourrir les canards, ensuite ma mère m'achetait un hot-dog et on regardait le soleil se coucher sur le parc chaque année. Elle m'achetait des crayons de couleurs neufs et du papier, de cette façon je pouvais dessiner pour elle. »

« Se sont de très beaux souvenirs Connor, vous deviez être heureux. », lui fit remarquer William.

Quand Connor les regarda, il avait des larmes plein les yeux.

« Oui, même quand elle était malade, quand elle était avec moi j'étais toujours heureux. », il essuya ses larmes avec ses petites mains avant de leur demander d'une voix tremblante :

« Est-ce que je peux sortir de table, s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sur mon chéri.», il se leva et quitta la pièce laissant son assiette à moitié vide. Buffy allait le suivre quand William l'arrêta en déposant doucement sa main sur la sienne.

« Non, laisse le seul quelques instants, il a besoin d'avoir son jardin secret. Si il veut nous parler, il viendra. », il l'attira contre lui l'asseyant sur ses genoux et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou soupirant doucement.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais je déteste quand il est triste. »

William lui embrassa doucement la tempe.

« Moi aussi bébé, mais malheureusement nous ne pourrons pas le protéger contre la tristesse, il doit juste savoir que nous l'aimons et que nous l'écouterons si il en a besoin. Maintenant raconte moi ta journée ? »

« Rien de vraiment palpitant ! Lessive, ménage, nourrir les trous sans fond qui ont envahis la maison ! », dit-elle sur un ton taquin.

« Tu as pensé à ce dont on avait parlé ? De prendre des cours de photographie ? »

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas trop… Et si Connor avait besoin de moi ? »

« Buffy, dans un mois il sera à l'école de 8 :30 à 15 :30. »

« Mais il pourra venir déjeuner ici, ça sera moins dure pour lui. »

« Alors je m'arrangerai pour être ici quand tu ne pourras pas, sinon nous demanderons à ma mère. Dawn doit aller au lycée près d'ici de toute façon, elle pourra venir déjeuner à la maison si elle veut, nous trouverons une solution. »

« Mais si je suis nulle ? »

« Mon ange, ça c'est impossible, crois moi. », et il l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », ils sursautèrent tous les deux à la question de Connor qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu revenir. Buffy voulu descendre de ses genoux mais Spike l'en empêcha, Connor devait comprendre que c'étaient des choses normales.

« Nous discutions. »

« De moi ? »

« Oui et non, tu es un petit homme curieux. », lui répondit Spike avec espièglerie et de son bras libre il l'attira vers lui et se mit à le chatouiller.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! », Connor avait de la difficulté à respirer tellement il riait.

Il essaya de fuir mais Spike le tenait fermement. Ne voulant pas être prise en sandwich, Buffy se leva et observa en riant William courir après Connor qui avait réussi à prendre la clef des champs, leurs rires remplissaient la maison et Buffy pensa contentée que c'était vraiment ça le bonheur.

……………………….

Une douce brise entrait par la fenêtre ouverte faisant danser la flamme des bougies allumées dans la pièce, les deux amants étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre avec la nuit pour seul témoin, ses mains caressaient son ventre doucement dans un mouvement circulaire et Darla se demandait non pour la première fois si les choses avaient été différentes, elle aurait un jour porté son enfant, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était impossible, il ne pouvait plus procréer depuis longtemps. Aimer un homme qu'on devrait détester était une torture, mais cette nuit quelque chose était différente, un peu comme si il sentait qu'elle allait lui échapper et il avait raison. Quand elle s'était levée ce matin, elle avait vu une étrangère qui la regardait dans le miroir et elle avait compris que le temps ne l'avait pas attendu, elle devait prendre une décision maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quand le soleil se pointa à l'horizon, elle l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'il ne reparte vers sa vie comme il le faisait tous les matins, mais cette fois elle savait que c'était un baiser d'adieu. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, elle ramassa le strict nécessaire, elle pourrait toujours envoyer quelqu'un chercher le reste, et elle ferma la porte de son appartement pour la dernière fois. Elle avait été une mauvaise mère c'est vrai, mais elle avait un petit fils maintenant et elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder en face en sachant avec qui elle passait ses nuits. Elle était amoureuse de lui, mais comme le passé lui avait appris, l'amour n'était souvent pas assez. Elle devait à tout prix sortir de là pour Connor, pour Du, pour Alysse. Elle devait devenir la femme qu'elle aurait du toujours être.

La peur au ventre, elle avança vers son avenir.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Spike Fut réveillé au milieu d'un rêve très plaisant où Buffy lui faisait les choses les plus perverses avec un ensemble en cuir et une paire de menottes par un frappement insistant sur la porte d'entrée. Pour ne pas que Buffy ou Connor ne soient réveillés par le bruit, il descendit rapidement voir qui était si matinal. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Darla qui l'observait avec un regard inquiet sur son visage.

« Darla ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais c'était plutôt urgent. »

« Entre. » Quand elle passa devant lui il remarqua la valise qu'elle avait dans la main.

« Tu déménages ? », lui demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Oui, écoute, je voulais seulement te remettre ça. », elle lui tendit une photo sur laquelle il y avait Darla qui tenait un jeune bébé dans ses bras ainsi qu'une toute petite fille assise à ses cotés regardant le bébé avec ravissement. A l'arrière, il y avait inscrit : _Darla, Dru et Alysse._ Si Spike n'avait pas su la vérité, il aurait pu croire qu'elles faisaient toutes les trois partie d'une famille heureuse.

« Je voudrais que tu la donne à Connor. Je veux qu'il sache qui nous étions, le bon, le mauvais, tout. »

« Darla, où comptes tu aller ? »

« À Los Angeles. Je connais une fille là-bas qui a créé un endroit identique à celui pour lequel nous travaillons ici et elle est prête à me donner un emploi. »

« Je vois… mais pourquoi quitter Sunnydale, je croyais que c'était ta maison ? »

Sa voix tremblait quand elle répondit :

« Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, je suis désolée, c'est trop dur je ne peux plus faire semblant désormais. »

Spike voulu lui mettre un bras autour des épaules mais elle recula.

« Non, ne fait pas ça. Je ne pourrai pas partir si tu le fais. »

Il n'avait pas à lui poser la question, il savait qui elle comptait fuir ainsi, parfois nous aimerions vraiment choisir à qui nous donnons notre cœur, mais les choses n'arrivaient jamais de cette façon, il savait la relation qu'il y avait entre elle et le maître. Une nuit ou il avait bu plus d'alcool qui n'aurait du, il était allé chez elle pour lui parler mais dans le corridor menant à son appartement il s'était gelé sur place. Devant lui, le maître et Darla parlaient doucement et pour la première fois, il avait vu un côté du maître qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir exister. Il avait rebroussé chemin sans dire un mot. Qui était-il pour juger de toute façon ? Avec toutes les choses que Darla avait vécu, elle aussi avait droit au bonheur, même si c'était dans les bras d'un homme qui avait contribué à son enfer.

« Que comptes tu faire pour Connor ? », se contenta-t-il de demander.

« Je veux le connaître, je le veux vraiment, mais je ne veux pas lui mentir. Raconte lui ce qui s'est passé et si il veut me parler ça me fera plaisir, je n'en peux plus de tous ces mensonges Spike, je veux devenir une personne dont il va pouvoir être fier. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, elle allait se tourner pour partir quand il l'interpella :

« Et pour le maître ? », elle se retourna la surprise inscrite sur son visage.

« Comment ? », lui demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Je vous ai vu ensemble il y a longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis si il me demande où tu es ? Tu sais qu'il le fera. »

Elle réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre :

« Dis lui que si il m'aime vraiment, il me laissera vivre ma vie. Je sais qu'il le fera, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la seule chose dont je n'ai jamais douté c'est de son amour. »

Darla referma la porte derrière elle et Spike resta là un bon moment fixant le dernier endroit où elle avait été. Finalement, il se décida à bouger et monta rejoindre Buffy dans leur lit souhaitant de toute son âme que tout se passerait bien pour Darla.

………………….

Gabrielle était géniale, Dawn ne pouvait pas trouver d'autre mot, elle était amusante, intelligente, elle connaissait des tas de choses et Dawn était fière de pouvoir être son amie. Elle voulait tant mettre son passé derrière et Gabrielle était un pas dans la bonne direction. Elle l'avait appelé le soir même et elles avaient passé des heures à se parler au téléphone jusqu'à ce que Rupert lui dise qu'elle devait raccrocher ce qu'elle ne fit pas avant d'avoir fait des plans avec sa nouvelle amie pour le lendemain comme elle n'avait pas de cours privé. Donc, quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée, elle alla répondre le cœur léger mais à la place de Gabrielle se trouvait un homme qu'elle reconnu immédiatement, le père de cette chipie de Tyna et comme la vie avait toujours le don de lui faire faux bond, Gabrielle arrivait avec son père au même moment. L'homme la fixa avec fureur avant de lui demander si il pouvait parler à ses nouveaux parents. Il avait craché le mot avec un tel dégoût que Dawn se sentit sale et quand il vit le père de Gabrielle, il entra carrément dans une colère noire parlant de procès et de toutes sortes de choses dont elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Heureusement pour elle, Rupert et Jenny arrivèrent à son secours alertés par le bruit. Après avoir fait entrer tout le monde, Rupert entraîna le père de Tyna dans son bureau et Jenny accueillit les nouveaux arrivants dans la cuisine. Dawn de son coté, attendait à tout moment que le ciel lui tombe à nouveau sur la tête.

« Vous devez être le père de Gabrielle, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Jenny Giles-oConor, la maman de Dawn. », lui dit-elle doucement en lui tendant la main.

« Gary Windham Pryce. Merci beaucoup d'avoir invité ma fille, madame, mais je crois que nous n'arrivons pas au bon moment. », répondit il d'un ton curieux.

Jenny haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« Mon mari va se charger de ce visiteur indésirable ! Puis-je vous offrir quelque choses à boire ? »

Dawn n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils étaient si nonchalants, un peu comme si le père de Tyna n'était rien du tout, ils ne comprenait pas qu'il pouvait dévoiler son passé au père de sa nouvelle amie ? Ensuite, il ne voudrait plus jamais que sa fille lui parle. Un peu comme si il avait senti sa détresse, il se tourna vers elle.

« Alors, il paraîtrait que vous avez défendu ma fille hier, je suis très impressionné. »

«Vraiment ? », bégaya doucement Dawn.

« Oui ! Je veux dire, à votre âge la plupart des jeunes filles cèdent sous la pression de la masse. »

« Papa ! », lui dit Gabrielle d'un ton embarrassé. Qu'est-ce que Dawn allait penser d'elle ? C'était déjà assez pathétique que son père ait insisté pour connaître ses parents ! Sa seule réponse fut un rire doux.

« Ma fille déteste l'idée que je veuille vous rencontrer. », expliqua-t-il a Jenny.

« Je vous comprend tout à fait, j'aurais fait la même chose, mais je vous rassure Dawn est une jeune fille très bien. »

Au même moment Giles apparu dans la cuisine suivit par le père de la petite garce qui regardait Dawn avec jubilation un peu comme si il allait assister à son exécution. Elle sentit toute suite ses vieux mécanismes de défense entrer en jeu et elle le regarda froidement en retour. La jeune fille timide avait disparu, c'était la Dawn de la rue qu'ils avaient devant eux.

« Dawn, monsieur Reynolds affirme que tu aurais dit à sa fille qu'il fréquentait des escortes, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Gabrielle décida de venir au secours de son amie comme elle était venue à la sienne un jour plus tôt.

« Elle ne faisait que me défendre, monsieur ! Tout ça est de ma faute. » Dawn lui mit doucement la main sur l'épaule.

« Laisse tomber Gabrielle, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Ensuite elle regarda son père avant de répondre d'un ton orgueilleux : « C'est vrai, je l'ai dit. »

Elle vit son père froncer les sourcils à son ton mais ne dit rien.

« Vous voyez ! », cracha l'autre homme avec jubilation. « Cette gosse s'amuse à colporter des saletés sur mon dos ! Je vous le dit Rupert, j'exige des excuses devant ma femme et ma fille, sinon je traîne votre cul au tribunal pour diffamation. »

A la grande surprise de Dawn qui s'attendait à être obligée de faire des excuses pour ensuite être sévèrement punie, son père lui demanda doucement :

« Est-ce que tu disais la vérité Dawn ? »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dawn ressentit qu'on lui faisait réellement confiance, son avis était aussi important que celui d'une autre.

« Oui, il était un des meilleurs clients d'Anya. Il venait souvent à l'agence. » Ensuite il demanda à Dawn d'une voix qui était dure comme de la glace, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle juste protecteur :

« Est-ce que cette homme t'a déjà touché d'une quelconque façon, ma chérie ? »

Une partie d'elle fut douloureusement tentée de lui répondre que oui, seulement par vengeance, mais elle se rappela que son père venait de lui faire confiance et elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre ça.

« Non papa, jamais. Il couchait seulement avec ma mère. »

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui était maintenant rouge de colère.

« Je vous conseille de sortir de ma maison et de ne plus jamais approcher de ma famille. En ce qui me concerne, ma fille n'a fait que dire la vérité et je le prouverai si jamais vous nous traînez au tribunal. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous et préparez vous à expliquer à vos actionnaires pourquoi vous avez perdu plus de deux milliards de placements et liquidités car dès demains je retire tous mes comptes de votre établissement. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !», bredouilla t-il.

« Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, je ne laisserai personne calomnier ma fille, pas quand elle a fait tant d'efforts pour être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ! Ni vous, ni personne. », une fois qu'il fut parti après avoir supplié Rupert qui refusa de l'entendre, il se tourna vers le père de Gabrielle et lui tendit la main.

« Désolé pour cette histoire, je suis Rupert Giles-Oconor. »

« Gary, enchanté ! J'avais entendu parlé de vous, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes aussi protecteur de votre famille que j'avais entendu. »

« Que voulez vous ? Ses enfants son notre avenir. »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec vous. », approuva Gary.

« Est-ce trop indiscret de savoir qui vous parlé de moi ? »

« Votre fils, Spike, est un des meilleurs amis de mon frère. »

Gabrielle se tourna vers Dawn et lui chuchota :

« Wow, ton père est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. »

« Le tiens aussi. », lui répondit Dawn qui regardait les deux hommes parler comme si rien ne venait d'arriver. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester l'amie de Gabrielle finalement...

………………………….

Connor essayait de ne pas paniquer, mais c'était plutôt difficile aujourd'hui, William lui avait annoncé qui lui donnerait des cours de natation. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de l'eau auparavant, mais maintenant c'était différent… Et si il ne réussissait pas ? Ses nouveaux parents seraient déçus de lui non ?

« Détends toi mon bonhomme, tu n'as qu'à te laisser flotter sur le dos, je te tiens c'est promis, bouge tes bras comme je te l'ai montré. »

Se concentrant le mieux qu'il pouvait, il se mit à bouger ses bras et ensuite ses jambes de bas en haut, un peu comme si il faisait un ange dans la neige et puis il sentit les mains de William quitter son dos et il flottait toute seul. Il voulut lever la tête pour voir si il observait, mais le mouvement le fit caler au fond de l'eau, il sentit toute suite deux bras forts le soulever.

« Ca va aller Connor, je te tiens. », mais au lieu de la peur que William s'attendait de voir sur son visage Connor le regardait carrément excité.

« Tu as vu j'ai nagé ! j'ai nagé ! »

Buffy qui était assise sur le bord du bassin derrière leur maison applaudissait à tout rompre en l'acclamant.

« Bravo Conn or ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! »

« Allez papa, on recommence ! »

Il allait se remettre sur son dos quand il compris ce qu'il venait de dire et il se figea soudainement en espérant ne pas avoir dépassé les limites. Il regarda William avec crainte avant de lui demander doucement :

« Est-ce c'est mal de t'appeler papa ? »

« Bien sur que non, je suis heureux que tu le fasses. Tu es mon fils maintenant. »

« Et Buffy, est-ce que je peux l'appeler maman ? »

Au lieu d'une réponse, il se retrouva dans les bras de Buffy qui le serrait très fort contre son cœur. Au bout d'un instant il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, inquiet il levas les yeux vers elle.

« Je t'ai fait de la peine ? »

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de lui répondre :

« Non bébé, se sont des larmes de joie, tu m'as rendu si heureuse. »

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être avec vous deux. »

En regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, William sentit un sentiment très puissant le submerger. A ce moment là, il comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour que leur bonheur soit complet, il était enfin prêt à aimer et se laisser aimer en retour, il n'avait plus peur désormais.

…………………..

La leçon de natation avait duré presque tout l'après-midi et Connor pouvait maintenant dire fièrement qu'il savait nager. Bien sur, il n'était pas encore doué comme ses amis mais il était sur la bonne voie. Ils avaient fait un barbecue pour le souper et ils avaient invité Greg et ses parents à se joindre à eux, il aimait bien les parents de Greg, sa mère était institutrice et son père était un musicien de studio, il jouait de la basse et il avait promis de lui apprendre si il voulait comme il avait appris à Greg. C'est pourquoi il avait accepté de dormir chez Greg ce soir là, ils avaient parlé de louer des films et de manger du pop-corn et Connor était excité tout en étant inquiet, il avait l'impression d'abandonner ses parents mais ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils viendraient le chercher le lendemain matin et qu'ils n'étaient pas en colère qu'il aille chez son ami. Soulagé, il monta préparer son sac et dix minutes plus tard il était en route pour la maison de Greg.

Buffy et Spike décidèrent de profiter du fait qu'il avaient la maison à eux. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le divan, un verre de vin à la main. Une musique douce jouait à l'arrière plan et Buffy soupira contentée.

« Heureuse, bébé ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il veuille nous appeler papa et maman. »

« Moi non plus. »

Buffy était étendue contre lui et il caressait doucement la peau tendue de son ventre.

« Buffy, je sais que nous en avons jamais parlé mais tu voulais des enfants n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire avec mon frère ? »

Elle prit quelque temps avant de répondre, parce qu'honnêtement, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Elle avait toujours cru qu'éventuellement ils en seraient venus là, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de créer la vie avant d'être dans les bras de William.

« Je suppose que ça aurait fini par arriver, mais nous n'en avions jamais parlé. »

Si Spike fut surpris par sa réponse, il ne le laissa pas paraître.

« Mais tu veux des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux, son corps écrasant légèrement le sien.

« Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant toi, mais oui, un jour j'aimerais avoir des enfants, porter en moi une vie que j'aurais créé avec l'homme que j'aime. »

Elle observait son visage quand elle prononça ces paroles voulant voir sa réaction. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres avant de chuchoter contre elle :

« Moi aussi. »

Le baiser devint plus passionné, William emmêla ses mains dans ses cheveux la serrant contre lui, sa langue caressa doucement la sienne et Buffy gémi frottant son corps contre le sien.

Cessant la baiser, elle s'assis sur lui, ses main caressèrent fébrilement son corps et elle lui enleva son chandail. Il fit de même avec le sien. Il murmura son appréciation quand il vit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, il pris immédiatement un mamelon rose entre ses lèvres, Buffy s'arqua contre sa bouche et entreprit d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, prenant son sexe déjà dur dans sa main. Grognant doucement, il la bascula vers l'arrière pour qu'elle soit étendue, offerte à lui, il lui enleva sa jupe et ensuite sa culotte. Elle respirait durement, l'excitation ayant pris possession de chacun des ses sens, il descendit pleuvant des baisers le long de son abdomen et elle frémit sous la caresse de ses lèvres. Quand sa bouche trouva enfin son sexe, elle ouvrit ses jambes encore plus large. Spike festoya sur sa chatte déjà très humide, jouant de sa langue comme d'un instrument pour lui apporter le plus de plaisir possible, pénétrant dans son sexe, lapant chaque goutte de son plaisir qui s'écoulait d'elle, frottant son nez contre son clitoris gonflé, Buffy gémissait et se tortillait sous ses assauts.

« Oui, bébé, c'est ça. C'est si bon, je vais jouir. », et quand il remplaça sa langue par ses doigts, il suça son bouton de plaisir entre ses lèvres et elle hurla son nom jouissant durement.

« William je jouis, oh oui je jouis ! », il la laissa reprendre son souffle quelques secondes, embrassant ses cuisses tremblantes avant de se lever et d'enlever son pantalon pour ensuite mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules et la pénétrer tendrement.

Appuyant son corps sur le sien il l'embrassa passionnément et commença ensuite à pousser rapidement dans un rythme frénétique, ses cris, une musique à ses oreilles. Il sentit ses muscles serrer sa verge comme elle dégringolait dans le plaisir et il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps, vidant sa semence en elle. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, criant le nom de chacun. Après qu'ils eurent fini, le sexe ramolli de William était toujours en elle, il caressait tendrement leur peau surchauffée et il la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui murmurer les mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre :

« Je t'aime bébé, je t'aime tellement. », il vint blottir son visage contre son cou, le couvrant de baisers. Buffy fut remplie d'une joie intense et ne pu que lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi comme elle n'avait jamais aimé aucun homme avant lui.

Sous le couvert de la nuit, ils se montrèrent durant des heures à quel point c'était vrai.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

_(La chanson de ce chapitre est de Jonathan et Eloi painchaud, elle s'intitule parle, parle j'ai changé quelque peu les paroles pour l'adhérer à l'histoire.)_

William regardait Buffy dormir paisiblement son corps blotti tendrement contre le sien, heureuse, contentée. Il l'avait fait, il avait finalement réussi à lui dire les mots. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense avait été enlevé de sa poitrine et il se sentait de nouveau vivant. C'était un sentiment étrange, il avait l'impression de renaître, de retrouver l'homme qu'il avait été avant. Celui qui croyait au bonheur et écrivait des poésies pour sa déesse aux cheveux sombres. Sa déesse n'existait plus désormais, mais il avait trouvé beaucoup mieux, une princesse aux cheveux d'or, une reine qui régnait sur son cœur abusé. Prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, il se leva doucement et descendit à la cuisine pour observer le lever du soleil, c'était une autre chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il avait vu d'autres aubes auparavant mais il ne les remarquait plus depuis longtemps, mais ce matin c'était différent, chaque détail s'imprégnait dans son esprit, la beauté des couleurs, le bruits des oiseaux qui accompagnaient le lever du jour. l'inspiration fleurissait en lui refusant de laisser son esprit, résigné il décida de mettre ses idées sur le papier devant lui. Quand il eut terminé, il comprit qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un, à son père en fait, il savait qu'il serait debout à cette heure, l'homme avait l'habitude de se lever aux aurores. Il monta s'habiller silencieusement, avant de la quitter il déposa la feuille sur l'oreiller près de Buffy, au bas il avait inscrit où il était pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et il l'embrassa sur la tempe doucement avant de quitter la maison pour ce rendre chez ses parents.

Rupert venait de se lever et il buvait une tasse de thé assis à la table de la cuisine savourant le silence quand il vit la voiture de son fils entrer dans l'allée et se stationner devant la maison. Intrigué, il se leva pour l'accueillir. A l'instant ou il le vit, il su toute suite que quelque chose était différent, il comprit soudainement que son fils avait l'air heureux.

« William, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Quoi ? Un fils n'a pas le droit de venir saluer son père ? », Il aurait voulu sembler offusqué, mais il était incapable d'enlever le sourire imbécile qui était sur son visage.

« Bien sur que si fils, entre. »

William suivit son père à l'intérieur et se prépara lui-même une tasse de thé. Son père l'observa en silence et une fois qu'il fut assis devant lui, il attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à parler.

« Connor m'a appelé papa hier. », dit-il sans préambule.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ? », lui demanda son père curieusement.

« Ça m'a rendu heureux, je veux dire je sais que ce n'est pas moi son père biologique mais je suis heureux qu'il soit dans ma vie. »

« Ainsi que Buffy. », ajouta Rupert. Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

« Oui, Buffy aussi… Hier je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour elle, j'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller d'une longue hibernation, un peu comme si j'avais été mort toutes ces années et que je revenais à la vie soudainement. »

« C'est sans doute que dans un sens tu l'étais. Ta mère et moi t'avons vu dépérir à petit feu pendant des années, nous t'avons vu prendre de plus en plus de risques sans te soucier des conséquences. Quand tu as été blessé par balle il y a toutes ces années, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'effondrait et ensuite j'ai du t'observer sombrer et malgré tous mes efforts je ne pouvais pas te rattraper et ça me tuait un peu tous les jours, à un tel point que j'en ai voulu à ton frère quand j'aurais du n'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. C'est moi qui est voulu fermer les yeux. »

« J'ignorais que toi et maman étiez aussi inquiets. »

« On ne cesse jamais d'être des parents, peu importe l'âge qu'ont nos enfants. »

« Je suis désolé papa, désolé de vous avoir fait vivre ça à maman et toi. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours compris pourquoi vous l'aviez cru, je n'ai jamais été jaloux de l'amour que vous lui portiez, vous m'aimiez tout autant, vous auriez fait la même chose si ça avait été moi. »

Rupert sourit à son fils tendrement, William avait toujours fait sa fierté et sa joie. Il était heureux qu'au moins un de ses fils soit responsable.

Comme william se sentait d'humeur aux confidences, il décida d'en profiter :

« Tu comptes l'épouser ? »

« Un jour peut être… Est-ce que ça vous pose problème à maman et toi ? Je veux dire, le fait que je sois avec Buffy ? »

« Un peu je l'avoue, c'est surtout dure pour ta mère. Tu sais, elle avait batti cette histoire romantique entre ton frère et Buffy dans son esprit. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours su que ton frère n'était pas l'homme qui lui convenait. Buffy est un oiseau rare, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse prendre soin d'elle et bien que j'ai aimé ton frère de tout mon cœur de père, je n'étais pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir à quel point il était égoïste. Ce qu'il faut à Buffy c'est un homme comme toi. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis l'homme qui lui faut ? »

« Oui, j'en suis persuadé. »

…………

Quand Buffy se réveilla, elle fut surprise de trouver son lit vide mis à part une feuille de papier portant l'écriture de William. Son cœur se serra dans l'effroi à l'idée qu'il puisse regretter sa confession de la nuit dernière. Tremblante, elle se mit à la lire doucement.

_Parle, parle, parle le bruit des mots c'est mieux que rien_

_Parle, parle, parle le bruit des mots c'est mieux que rien_

_Quand tu te sens étranger dans ta propre maison et que tu rêves de t'en aller vers d'autres horizons, tu veux cesser de te détruire mais toutes les excuses sont bonnes et tu te laisses doucement mourir quand tu crois n'être personne._

_Parle, parle, parle le bruit des mots c'est mieux que rien_

_Parle, parle, parle le bruit des mots c'est mieux que rien_

_Une nature morte qui fait du bruit, qui claque les portes au milieu de la nuit _

_Et tu voudrais te faire comprendre_

_Que toute ta vie n'a aucun sens_

_Et tu voudrais te faire comprendre_

_Que cette folie n'a aucun sens _

_Parle, parle, parle le bruit des mots c'est mieux que rien_

_Parle, parle, parle le bruit des mots c'est mieux que rien_

_Alors que tout semblait foutu il y a cette fille comme un printemps qui te trouve aux objets perdus et veut te faire des enfants._

_Parle, parle, parle le bruit des mots c'est mieux que rien_

_Parle, parle, parle le bruit des mots c'est mieux que rien_

C'était une poésie. Il avait écrit une poésie sur elle… émue, elle faillit ne pas remarquer la note au bas de la page qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait de retour bientôt. Elle voulait hurler son bonheur au monde entier, il lui avait enfin dit, il l'aimait et si elle se fiait à son poème, il croyait qu'elle l'avait sauvé quand en fait c'est lui qu'il l'avait sauvé. Sans lui elle pleurerait toujours un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Fébrile, elle fonça prendre une douche avant de préparer le déjeuner pour elle et son amour qui serait de retour bientôt, quand elle passa devant le miroir elle s'arrêta pour se regarder. Elle avait mûri dans les dernières semaines, la femme qu'elle avait été n'existait plus, à sa place il y avait maintenant une amante, une amie et une mère. Elle était un papillon qui avait finalement éclos de son cocon.

………………..

Spike quitta la maison de son père un peu avant huit heures. Quand il entra dans la maison, une odeur de bacon flottait dans l'air et la radio jouait à plein volume dans la cuisine, il s'appuya un moment contre le chambranle pour observer Buffy qui rebondissait autour de la pièce au son de la musique. Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds qui se balançaient avec rythme autour de sa tête, elle portait un chandail rouge et un pantalon d'intérieur noir qui tombait au bas de ses hanches, elle était la féminité pure à ses yeux.

« Buffy Summers dans une cuisine ! Tu as appelé les pompiers j'espère ? », lui demanda t-il d'un ton taquin et elle hurla au son de voix en mettant sa main sur son cœur comme si elle allait mourir d'apoplexie.

« Bon sang William ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer ! »

Son cerveau enregistra tout à coup ce qu'il venait de dire et elle se mit à rire avant de sortir l'extincteur qui était sous l'évier pour les cas d'urgences.

« Je suis préparée, comme tu peux le voir ! », il s'approcha d'elle et il la souleva dans ses bras l'embrassant passionnément avant de la déposer de nouveau sur le sol.

« Je rigole bébé, ça sent bon en plus, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche ? »

« Oui, prend ton temps, j'essaie encore de calculer comment faire des crêpes ! »

« Je te montrerai dès mon retour. », il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de monter laissant Buffy avec un sourire heureux sur son visage et une envie folle de le violer sur le champ.

Elle essaya de continuer de couper ses fruits mais l'image de Spike nu sous la douche refusait de quitter son esprit et puis tout à coup son vilain cerveau lui rappela qu'il y avait en effet un Spike nu sous la douche et qu'elle coupait des fruits comme une imbécile. Laissant son travail en plan, elle monta les escaliers en courant. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, elle était déjà remplie de buée, riant silencieusement elle enleva ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Spike l'accueillit avec un regard pervers.

« Tu n'as pas pu résister, n'est-ce pas ? », lui dit il d'une voix séduisante. Buffy mit ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je me suis rappelée que je ne t'avais pas remercié pour la poésie de ce matin. », elle glissa ensuite à ses genoux et pris sa verge semi dure dans sa main. Elle commença à le caresser doucement léchant ses testicules dans sa bouche une à une, Spike recula un peu pour s'appuyer conte le mur du fond, les jambes tremblantes. C'était mauvais, elle venait à peine de commencer et il contrôlait à peine son envie de jouir. Buffy ne perdit aucun temps, elle glissa son sexe pouce par pouce dans sa bouche chaude, le caressant avec sa langue. Elle prit ses fesses dans ses mains, les massant tout en contrôlant les forces de ses poussées. Spike gémissait, suppliait, complètement aveuglé par le plaisir.

« Bon sang bébé, oui, suce plus durement, ne t'arrête surtout pas. »

Elle suça plus durement, le prenant plus profond au bord de sa gorge, ses doigts caressait doucement le bord de son anus et elle le sentit se crisper dans l'attente et quand elle y enfonça deux doigts pour trouver sa prostate il cria et jouit sur sa langue. Son orgasme le frappa, ébranlant son équilibre et Buffy le stabilisa avec ses mains tout en avalant chaque goutte de sa semence.

Quand il eut fini de trembler, Buffy se remit debout et blotti son corps contre le sien, il respirait toujours durement tout en lui murmurant des mots d'éloge :

« C'était si bon mon amour, si bon. » Elle l'embrassa pour qu'il puisse se goûter emmêlant sa langue avec la sienne et William engouffra deux doigts dans son sexe et fut heureux de constater que le fait de le sucer l'avait excité énormément. Elle s'appuya plus fermement contre lui ouvrant ses jambes et il pistonna ses doigts en elle frottant son clitoris frénétiquement, de son autre main il caressait ses fesses.

« Tu veux jouir pour moi bébé, montre moi comme tu aimes que mes doigts te baisent. », décidant de lui faire goutter sa propre médecine, il pénétra un doigts dans son anus, ce qui déclencha son orgasme et elle hurla son nom se tenant après lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément avant de nettoyer langoureusement le corps de chacun. Quand ils quittèrent finalement la douche, le déjeuner était oublié depuis longtemps et ils dégringolèrent sur leur lit, le désir chauffant leur sens à nouveau, se murmurant des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce que Connor téléphone pour qu'ils passent le chercher.

…………………..

Spike avait du quitter sa famille pour aller travailler avec une extrême répulsion, surtout que Buffy et son fils avaient prévu de faire une soirée jeux de société, mais il devait travailler de nuit ce soir et ces gens avaient besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Quand il était arrivé, il avait une tonne de messages sur son bureau mais celui de Kennedy l'intrigua le plus, elle n'avait pas laissé de numéro mais il savait où la joindre. Quand il arriva à _l'alibi,_ la place était remplie comme d'habitude, ne portant pas attention aux gens autour de lui il fonça au bar et demanda à rencontrer Kennedy en bas. Willy essaya comme d'habitude de lui faire la conversation histoire de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, mais il fit la sourde oreille et descendit attendre dans la pièce du fond. Kennedy ne tarda pas, complètement défoncée comme d'habitude.

« Spikey. », lança t-elle se jetant dans se bras, « Tu es venu t'amuser avec moi ? », Spike roula des yeux et la repoussa doucement.

« Depuis quand est-ce que je viens ici pour m'amuser ? »

« J'en sais rien, il y a cette nouvelle fille Katie qui dit à tout le monde que tu as couché avec elle. »

« Grand bien lui fasse, elle n'a pas du être mémorable puisque je n'en ai aucun souvenir. »

Kennedy rit sottement à sa réplique.

« Elle était barmaid au _bronze_ avant. »

Ok, il avait peut être couché avec elle finalement. Avant Buffy, _le bronze _était son territoire de prédilection, un homme avait des besoins après tout.

« Tu m'as laissé un message Kennedy, tu te rappelle ? »

Son sourire enjoué fondit et elle se mit à pleurer. Spike s'approcha doucement et lui mis son bras autour des épaules.

« ça va aller, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ma mère veut quitter la ville avec ma fille pour vivre avec son imbécile de mari dans le Colorado. »

Et voilà, il n'avait plus le choix, si elle partait le bébé ne saurait plus dans sa juridiction, il devait agir maintenant.

« Kennedy, tu dois signer les papiers maintenant avant qu'elle ne parte. »

« Je sais, c'est pour cela que je t'ai appelé ! Tu lui trouveras une bonne famille n'est-ce pas ? Elle est si petite. »

« Oui, je te le promet. Tu viens avec moi, nous allons régler cela maintenant. »

« Je ne peux pas, Willy va me tuer ! »

« Il ne te fera rien, je te le promet. Nous allons chercher ta fille, légalement tu en as toujours la garde. » Docilement, elle le suivi vers la sortie quand Willy essaya de les intercepter Spike lui parla doucement dans l'oreille.

« Elle reviendra demain, ne me force pas à me mettre en colère. »

« Elle me doit beaucoup d'argent Spike, elle doit travailler. »

« Demain je te dis. », Willy les laissa partir sans dire un autre mot.

Le trajet jusque chez la mère de Kennedy se fit dans un silence relatif seulement interrompu par les légers sanglots de celle-ci. Avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture, Spike essaya de lui parler une dernière fois.

« Après que tu es signé les papiers, je peux te reconduire où tu en as envie, je connais plusieurs endroits où tu pourrais obtenir de l'aide. »

Kennedy le regarda tristement.

« À quoi bon ? Je n'ai plus rien maintenant. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de vivre ainsi, tu peux te reprendre en main. »

« J'y penserai. »

Spike n'insista plus, il savait de toute façon qu'elle ne voulait pas changer, c'était un effort qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire et il détestait ça, il avait l'impression d'enfoncer le dernier clou de son cercueil mais il ne pouvait pas aider quelqu'un qui refusait d'être aidée, au moins il aurait sauvé sa fille.

La maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient était plutôt coquette, dans un quartier paisible, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte. Kennedy frappa et une femme vint ouvrir, elle avait l'air tout à fait normale, aimable même, mais quand elle posa ses yeux sur sa fille elle montra sa vraie nature.

« Que fais tu ici ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus de toi ici ! »

« Je suis venue prendre Mady. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

Spike décida qu'il était temps de faire connaître sa présence, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui montrer son badge des services sociaux :

« William Oconor Giles des services sociaux, nous venons reprendre la garde de Mady. », ok ce n'était pas une démarche officielle, mais il savait que ce serait plus simple.

« Vous allez donner un enfant innocent à une junkie ? »

Au même moment, un homme de forte taille descendit l'escalier. Quand il vit Kennedy, il se mit à hurler : « Qu'est-ce que cette gouine fiche ici ? »

Sa mère la regarda froidement.

« Et oui, je sais tout de tes tendances malsaines. Frank m'a tout dit, tu ne pervertiras pas cette enfant ! », Spike s'impatienta.

« Vous nous remettez l'enfant ou nous appelons la police. »

« Appelez-les ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être une mère. »

Spike se mit à rire grossièrement.

« Vous non plus. Mady sera remise à l'adoption et ni vous ni votre conjoint ne pourrez plus jamais l'approcher. »

Elle compris soudainement que Spike était au courant et sa voix devint plus désespérée.

« Elle ment, elle a toujours menti pour faire l'intéressante. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! », hurla Kennedy, « Il venait dans ma chambre chaque nuit et toi tu fermais les yeux ! »

« C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais été au courant ! »

« Tu venais changer mes draps à chaque fois pour ne pas laisser aucune trace. »

« Madame, remettez moi le bébé, maintenant. », ordonna Spike le plus calmement possible. A l'arrière, Hank hurlait que la petite n'allait nulle part. La mère de Kennedy agrippa son bras désespérée en chuchotant :

« Vous ne comprenez pas, il partira si vous me l'enlevez ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? », Spike la toisa froidement.

« Rôtir en enfer, croyez moi. Maintenant, donnez moi la gamine. »

Vaincue, elle monta les escaliers, Kennedy pleurait et Frank hurlait mais n'osa pas s'interposer. Une fois que Mady fut en sécurité, dans la voiture avec Kennedy il retourna à l'intérieur.

« Si jamais vous vous approchez d'elle ou de Kennedy de nouveau, je vous promet que vous allez le regretter. », et il ferma la porte derrière lui regrettant qu'il ne puisse pas l'envoyer en prison, mais sans le témoignage de Kennedy c'était perdu d'avance et elle refusait de porter plainte pour les abus qu'elle avait subis.

Mady dormait doucement dans son siège de voiture Kennedy, avait cesser de pleurer et elle regardait silencieusement pas la fenêtre. Elle se tourna subitement vers lui :

« Ramène moi à _l'alibi_. »

« Tu dois d'abord signer les papiers. »

« D'accord. »

Une fois qu'il fut au bureau des services sociaux, Kennedy signa les papiers et refusa de rencontrer une intervenante. Dix minutes plus tard, tout était terminé, elle regarda sa fille se faire emporter en silence et quand elle eut disparu elle se tourna vers Spike en souriant :

« Je l'ai sauvé, je ne suis pas comme elle. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais été Kennedy, je t'en prie laisse moi t'aider. »

Elle lui caressa la joue doucement.

« Tu l'as déjà fait. », et elle s'éloigna. Spike la regarda partir mélancolique car il savait au fond de lui qu'il la voyait sûrement pour la dernière fois.

Trois heures plus tard la police retrouva son corps sans vie pendu à un arbre au cimetière de Restfield, dans sa poche il y avait une lettre expliquant son geste ainsi que son histoire, toute son histoire. Six heures plus tard, Spike accompagnait Wesley à la résidence de sa mère où elle fut arrêtée pour mise en danger d'une personne mineur. Spike la regarda être emportée derrière la voiture de police avec satisfaction et à cet instant, il aurait pu jurer avoir sentit une présence à ses cotés, mais quand il se retourna il n'y avait personne. En regardant vers le ciel, il sourit tendrement disant ses adieux à Kennedy, elle pouvait maintenant reposer en paix.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Spike l'avait appelé tard dans la nuit pour lui parler d'un état d'urgence auquel il devait faire face et quand Buffy raccrocha elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si il lui disait bien la vérité. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sain de douter, mais c'était humain, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre mis à part son cellulaire étant donné qu'il était plus souvent dans la rue qu'au bureau, mais que devait elle faire ? Fermer les yeux, comme pour son frère ? Enquêter, ou tout simplement décider de lui faire confiance ? Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup et pour aggraver les choses, Connor qui était habituellement un bon dormeur se leva très tôt. Elle en était à sa deuxième tasse de café quand on sonna à la porte. Intriguée, elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise d'y découvrir sa belle mère accompagnée de Dawn.

« Bonjour Buffy, nous ne vous réveillons pas, j'espère ? »

« Non, je buvais mon café et Connor regarde Xmen à la télé. », Jenny fronça les sourcils.

« Xmen ? Il n'est pas un peu jeune ? », Buffy s'hérissa à son ton, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Se sont des comics, Jenny.», celle-ci lui fit un sourire charmant mais elle remarqua qu'il ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Tu as sans doute raison, je suis sans doute trop vieux jeu. J'interdisais aux garçons de regarder toutes émissions violentes jusqu'à l'age de treize ans, je voulais qu'ils deviennent des hommes du monde, non ces ados drogués à la violence et aux jeux vidéo. », Buffy se restreint à peine de lui répondre que ça n'avait évidemment pas été une réussite si on regardait ce qu'Angel avait fait de sa vie, mais elle se tue et l'invita plutôt à entrer. Elle ignorait pourquoi sa belle mère lui tapait tant sur les nerfs ce matin, pourtant elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues, mais quelque chose dans son ton, sa façon de se tenir, son regard, la mettait sur ses gardes. Elle leur offrit quelque chose à boire et Dawn partit rejoindre Connor laissant les deux femmes seules dans la cuisine devant leurs tasses de café.

« Où est William ? »

« Toujours au travail, il y a passé la nuit, un cas d'urgence. », Jenny regarda tranquillement autour d'elle.

« Vous avez très bien organisé la maison, c'est très douillet. »

« Merci. »

« Les chambres sont à l'étage ? »

« Oui, vous voulez visiter ? », lui proposa Buffy un peu à contre cœur.

« Bien sur ! », après avoir visité le premier ainsi que le sous sol, elles montèrent à l'étage.

« Il y a une chambre d'ami ici, ensuite c'est la chambre de Connor, celle de William et la mienne. »

Jenny jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur des pièces mais se figea quand elle remarqua que le lit de William était défait.

« Je croyais que William n'avait pas dormis ici ? »

« En effet, c'est moi qui n'ai pas refait le lit. »

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle faisait toute une histoire d'un lit défait, mais quand Jenny tourna ses yeux accusateurs vers elle, elle compris pourquoi.

« Vous partagez un lit, même autour de Connor ? »

Son ton était plutôt outragé et Buffy serra les dents, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour cela.

« Oui, nous n'avons rien à cacher. Connor sait que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Il ne trouve pas étrange que son père soit à peine décédé que déjà tu sautes dans le lit de son oncle ? »

« Premièrement, Connor n'a aucun attachement envers Angel, il ne le connaît pas. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas sauté dans son lit, nous sommes tombés amoureux, c'est tout, et troisièmement ça ne regarde que nous. »

Jenny eut l'air tout à coup très timide comprenant qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes.

« Je suis désolée Buffy, mais je ne comprend pas… Angel et toi étiez si heureux, il vénérait le sol où tu marchais, comment peux-tu oublier l'amour de ta vie ? William mérite mieux qu'être le second choix, il a trop souffert déjà. »

Buffy soupira tristement, une partie d'elle était en colère qu'elle ose la juger, mais l'autre partie, celle qui était une maman même si c'était depuis peu, comprenait qu'on veuille toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ses enfants.

« Jenny, je suis désolée mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'aime William, je l'aime vraiment, beaucoup plus que j'ai aimé son frère. »

Jenny allait l'interrompre mais elle l'empêcha : « Laissez moi finir. Angel et moi, ce n'était pas parfait, rien ne l'est vraiment, il avait des aventures, beaucoup d'aventures et moi je croyais savoir ce qu'était l'amour mais ce n'était pas ça. Il a fallut William pour que je le comprenne, même si Angel serait toujours en vie, je crois que j'aurais terminé tout de même avec William. »

« J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il ait au moins réussi quelque chose dans sa vie, mais même votre mariage était un échec. »

« Non pas complètement, Angel ne m'a jamais maltraité, il me traitait comme une reine. Le Angel que j'ai connu était quelqu'un de bien, mais il était humain, peut-être qu'il avait senti que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, je n'en sais rien. »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait des reproches. »

Buffy mit doucement son bras autour de son épaule, elle retrouvait enfin la Jenny qu'elle connaissait et elle savait que maintenant qu'elles avaient eu cette conversation, les choses pourraient enfin redevenir comme avant entre elles.

…………………

Quand william rentra à la maison complètement épuisé, il fut surpris d'y trouver sa mère et Dawn. Ils étaient tous assis autour du bassin tandis que Connor montrait à sa grand-mère ce qu'il avait appris.

Quand Buffy le vit, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et il sentit immédiatement sa fatigue s'envoler. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement avant de saluer tout le monde et il s'accroupit au bord du bassin pour parler à son fils.

« Alors, comment va mon petit poisson ? »

« Regarde papa ! Je mets ma tête dans l'eau ! », Connor s'empressa de lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

« Impressionnant, bientôt tu vas pouvoir faire de la plongée sous-marine pour chercher des trésors ! », lui dit il taquin, mais Buffy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Non, pas de plongée, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Mais maman, je pourrais gagner beaucoup d'argent ! », supplia Connor.

« Quand tu seras plus grand. », il bouda légèrement mais son père le rassura.

« Ça passera très vite, tu verras. »

« De la plongée ! Pourquoi pas du nascar pendant que tu y es ! », Lui reprocha légèrement Buffy. Pourquoi les pères voulaient toujours que leur fils fasse un sport dangereux ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas !

Jenny se mit à rire à leur échange.

« Tu es vraiment comme ton père William, tu te rappelle quand il t'avait mit dans la tête que tu serais un grand champion de boxe ? Je manquais de mourir à chaque match, mais ton père lui était là à hurler des encouragements dans les gradins.

« De la boxe ? Je veux faire de la boxe ! », Hurla Connor.

Buffy soupira défaite, de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas le mettre dans une bulle en espérant que rien ne lui arrive, mais de la boxe bon sang ! il fallait vraiment des nerfs d'acier pour être une maman.

« On en reparlera, tu veux ? », lui dit son père et Connor retourna à sa natation avec Dawn qui avait finalement décidé de le rejoindre dans l'eau.

« Alors, tu as pu régler ce cas d'urgence ? », lui demanda tendrement Buffy.

« Si on veut… Kennedy s'est suicidée la nuit dernière, trois heures après que je l'ai convaincu de donner sa fille à l'adoption. »

« Je suis désolé, mon amour. », elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de mettre sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai vraiment essayé de l'aider, mais je crois que cette vie était trop difficile pour elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à sa fille ? », demanda sa mère.

« Nous allons lui trouver une famille, elle n'a que six mois alors ça sera assez facile. »

« Comment fais-tu pour continuer ce travail ? », lui demanda doucement Buffy.

« Je fais mon possible chérie, tout simplement. », Jenny qui les observait calmement compris que Buffy lui avait dit la vérité car même elle, ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle voyait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, son fils avait l'air heureux.

…………………….

Buffy était assise par terre, autour d'elle étaient répandues toutes les brochures des écoles qui pouvaient exister sur les cours de photographie et elle du se rendre à l'évidence, William avait raison, c'était plus que faisable si elle prenait une session de jour. Et comme elle se spécialisait uniquement en photo, elle n'avait que douze heures de cours par semaine et dans un an elle aurait son diplôme. Le seul problème, c'était elle, quand elle regardait le travail de William, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son choix vide de sens. Une idée avait commencé à germer dans son esprit après le barbecue chez Willow, elle aussi pouvait aider, il suffisait seulement de trouver l'endroit idéal où on aurait besoin d'elle et elle savait exactement par où commencer ses recherches. Au début elle avait pensé demander un emploi de bénévole où William travaillait mais ça aurait été un peu trop. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble, elle n'allait pas envahir son travail en plus. Mais le refuge pour adolescents aurait peut-être besoin de ses services. Décidant qu'elle avait attendu assez longtemps, elle appela Willow pour lui demander si elle pouvait prendre Connor quelques heures et elle se rendit à l'adresse que l'Internet lui avait donnée.

Le refuge se trouvait à la limite de la ville, c'était une grande bâtisse en brique couverte de graffitis. Elle se demanda brièvement si sa présence ne mettrait pas Anne mal à l'aise et puis décida qu'au fond ce n'était pas son problème, elle n'en voulait pas à l'autre femme, mais elle n'avait pas à se sentir mal non plus, ce n'est pas elle qui avait couché avec le mari d'une autre.

Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle remarqua Anne toute suite, elle était au téléphone dans un bureau vitré au fond de la pièce, un jeune homme à l'air enjoué vint à sa rencontre :

« Bonjour, bienvenue au refuge. Je suis Andrew, comment puis je vous aider ? »

« Je suis Buffy. J'aimerais parler à Anne, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sur. »

Au même moment, Anne sortait du bureau le regard absent, elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de Buffy.

« Andrew, je parlais avec le plombier, la réparation des salles de bain du bas vont coûter une fortune, nous devons organiser une autre levée de fonds. »

« Je crois être la femme qu'il vous faut. », lui dit Buffy. Anne la regarda pour la première fois et Buffy senti toute suite son malaise.

« Bonjour Anne, est-ce que je peux te parler ? », lui demanda t-elle calmement. Anne repris contenance et lui fit signe de la suivre. Une fois qu'elles furent seules, Buffy alla droit au but :

« Je crois que je pourrais être utile ici, je sais que je n'ai pas d'expérience mais je connais comment fonctionne les levées de fonds et les œuvres de charités. »

Anna la coupa :

« Buffy, que fais tu vraiment ici ? »

« Je te demande un travail je crois, bénévolement, bien sur. C'est juste que je veux m'impliquer plus, tu comprends ? », Anne soupira.

« Je suis désolée Buffy, mais je ne crois pas que nous puissions travailler ensemble, mais si tu veux je peux te présenter certaines personnes qui auraient plus que besoin de ton aide. »

« Je sais que tu as eu un liaison avec mon mari. », Anne la regarda figée.

« Spike te l'a dit ? »

«Disons qu'il a rempli certaines cases de l'histoire… écoute je ne t'en veux pas, je savais que Liam ne m'était pas fidèle, mais je comprendrai si tu n'es pas à ton aise. »

« En fait, je suis plutôt soulagée tu sais, après avoir tout dit à mon mari il m'avait vivement conseillé d'avertir la femme de Liam, mais j'en étais incapable. Écoute je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. »

« C'est la passé tout ça, je suis une autre personne et toi aussi. Alors tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

Anne lui sourit vivement.

« Je peux voir pourquoi William est amoureux de toi ! Je veux dire, tu viens ici même si tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Liam, au barbecue tu parlais à Samara comme si de rien n'était bien qu'elle avait envie de t'arracher les yeux ! Je la comprends un peu, tu as réussis où elle a échoué. »

« Où ? », demanda Buffy intriguée.

« À faire tomber William amoureux d'elle. »

Buffy avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner une claque en plein visage. William et Samara, il ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Mais Anne continua de jacasser comme si de rien n'était, ne remarquant pas un seul instant sa réaction.

« Enfin bref, tu es la bienvenue, si tu nous offres encore ton aide. »

Buffy se leva comme une automate, elle devait à tout prix sortir d'ici.

« Bien sur, je t'appellerai demain pour qu'on en parle plus en longueur mais là je dois y aller. »

« D'accord, j'attends ton appel. »

Après avoir serré la main d'Anne, Buffy quitta le refuge. Une fois assise dans sa voiture, elle fondit en larmes. C'était exactement comme le passé, seulement cette fois ça lui faisait beaucoup trop mal, elle ne pourrait pas faire celle qui était au courant de rien. Sa tristesse se changea en colère, elle allait avoir des réponses et elle allait les avoir maintenant. Prenant son cellulaire, elle composa le numéro de William.

Quand il répondit, elle entendait de la musique forte qui jouait en arrière plan.

« Allo ? »

« Je dois te voir, maintenant. »

« Buffy ? »

« Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ? Il y a beaucoup de femme qui t'appelle ? »

« Et bien, oui ! C'est un peu mon travail, les gens doivent pouvoir me joindre 24heure sur 24. »

Serrant les dents, elle décida de ne pas laisser cette dernière information l'affecter.

« Je dois te voir William. »

« Écoute bébé, je suis un peu occupé maintenant, ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Non, William, ça ne peut pas attendre ! »

« Est-ce que c'est Connor ? »

« Non, William, c'est moi. »

« Ok bébé, je serai à la maison dans deux heures environs. »

« Non, dis moi où tu es, je vais te rejoindre. »

« Buffy, c'est ridicule ! Dis moi ce qui se passe ? »

« Non. », sa réponse était froide et cela commença à énerver William.

« Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? », il commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? », cette fois elle hurlait.

« En train de travailler ! Merde, Buffy, je ne peux pas tout laisser en plan maintenant, je te rappelle. », Et il raccrocha.

Encore plus en colère, Buffy pesa ses options, il ne pouvait décidément pas discuter de cela avec Connor dans les parages. La partie toujours logique de son cerveau essayait de lui faire comprendre que peut être que Samara était une histoire du passé et que si il ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était car il ne croyait pas que ça avait de l'importance. Mais la partie d'elle qui avait été une femme trompée refusait de l'écouter. Pesant sur l'accélérateur, elle fonça vers son bureau.

…………….

William raccrocha le téléphone en colère. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle, elle se prenait pour qui ? Il n'était pas un chiot bien dressé qui accourait à chacune de ses demandes ! Xander qui était assis près de lui le regarda fixement.

« Tu lui as raccroché au nez ? Tu es fou ! Même moi je sais qu'il ne faut jamais leur raccrocher au nez ! »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que si je veux tes conseils conjugaux, je vais m'adresser à quelqu'un qui ne trompe pas sa femme à tous les coins de rues. »

« Ouch ! C'est dur ça ! Si ce n'était pas vrai, je le prendrais très mal. » Spike fit claqué son verre sur la bar avant de se lever.

« Mais ça l'est, alors on finit ce travail oui ou non ? »

« Bien sur, je crois que le type en question vient de rentrer. »

Comme de fait, la barmaid leur fit signe discrètement que c'était bien l'homme qu'il cherchait, Spike fonça directement vers lui, sa colère envers Buffy lui servant de carburant. Il lui pris la tête et la fit claquer contre la table, aucun client ne réagit, ils savaient mieux que d'essayer de s'interposer.

« Où est-elle Sal ? », demanda Spike d'une voix dangereuse.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Où est Rona ? Je ne te le demanderais pas deux fois. Personne ne la revue depuis quatre jours. »

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette poufiasse. »

Spike lui saisit la tête et la fit claquer de nouveau sur la table, seulement cette fois il lui brisa le nez. Sal hurla de douleur mais Spike appuya plus fort sur la cassure.

« Ok, ok, elle est dans un appartement, 22 la ferrière, appartement treize. », Spike sorti son portable et appela Wesley.

« Wes, elle est au 22 la ferrière, appartement treize. », et il raccrocha.

« Écoute moi Sal, si jamais elle est blessée d'une quelconque façon, même la prison ne pourra pas te protéger, tu as compris ? »

« Elle va bien, je le jure ! Je voulais juste qu'elle me rembourse ce qu'elle me devait, c'est tout. »

Une heure plus tard, Sal était arrêté pour enlèvement et séquestration et Spike était à l'hôpital tenant une Rona tremblante dans ses bras pendant que Xander essayait de lui trouver une place dans une clinique de désintoxication.

« Ça va aller, Rona. », elle pleurait comme une enfant, pourtant elle en avait déjà vu d'autre.

« Je n'en peux plus Spike, je suis au bout du rouleau. »

« Nous allons t'aider Rona, nous allons t'envoyer dans une endroit où tu seras soignée, je te le promet. » Quelques minutes plus tard, Xander partit avec elle escorté par un policier. Il lui avait trouvé une place dans un centre à Los Angeles et si elle prenait la chance qui lui était offerte, elle pourrait définitivement dire adieu à cette vie. Vidé, Spike se rendit à son bureau pour appeler Buffy, il devait remplir certains papier pour faire suivre le dossier de Rona avant de rentrer, mais quand il arriva Fred lui annonça qu'elle l'attendait dans son bureau.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 20.

Darla était partie depuis plus d'une semaine quand Spike reçu une visite du maître. Il était assis au café quand celui-ci entra avec ses gardes du corps ou comme Spike les appelaient Abbot et Costello. L'homme avait l'air totalement détruit et Spike se demanda si c'était le départ de Darla qui lui faisait cet effet.

« Spike. »

« Henry. »

« Je dois te parler. »

« Je sais. »

« Où est elle ? »

« Je suis désolé, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. »

Le maître fracassa son poing sur la table et l'homme fragile qui était entré disparu comme par enchantement.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu n'es qu'une merde. », ça c'était le maître qu'il connaissait, imposant, exigeant, debout devant lui dans tout sa fureur.

« Écoutez, vous savez comment ça marche, vous vous servez de moi et je me sers de vous, je ne vous dois rien et vous le savez. »

« Je dois la trouver tu m'entends ? Et dis lui bien que je le ferai même si je dois remuer ciel et terre. », il tourna les talons mais Spike l'interpella.

« Henry, elle m'a dit de vous dire que si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous la laisseriez partir. », le maître se retourna, la détresse était clairement visible dans son regard.

« Je ne peux pas, je ne suis rien sans elle. »

« Peut être, mais elle, elle ne sera rien tant qu'elle restera près de vous. »

Le maître sorti du café sans un autre mot et Spike se demanda si il ne venait pas de se faire un ennemi très puissant… Mais quand il arriva à son bureau, il y avait un message qui l'attendait :

_« Le jeu continue. »_

Et Spike compris qu'il s'en était sorti, du moins pour cette fois. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire qu'on pouvait apprivoiser une bête sauvage, un jour ou l'autre elle finissait toujours par se retourner contre vous.

………………….

Buffy avait commencé son travail au refuge comme prévu et Anne lui avait permis de baser ses opérations chez elle, du moins jusqu'à ce que Connor entre à l'école. L'organisation du premier bal de charité pour le refuge pour adolescents allait être un succès monstre. Tous les hommes et femmes influents de Sunnydale et de Los Angeles allaient être présents. Bien sur, la plupart ne venaient que pour leur image, mais au moins ils seraient là. Elle avait même réussi à avoir le musée de la ville gratuitement pour l'évènement. Finalement, tout allait plutôt bien dans sa vie, Connor était de plus en plus ouvert avec eux, Spike et elle filait le parfait amour, elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ses parents, tout était parfait.

Elle venait de raccrocher avec un journaliste du journal local qui voulait qu'elle leur accorde une entrevue quand connor entra en trombe claquant la porte et se sauva en courant dans sa chambre. Intriguée, elle monta voir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Connor mon ange, je peux entrer ? »

« Non ! », hurla t'il par la porte fermée.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourtant elle avait vu il y avait moins de dix minutes jouant avec Greg et un autre garçon au basket-ball et il avait l'air heureux.

« Chéri, j'entre. », n'attendant pas sa réponse elle tourna la poignée. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle trouva Connor couché sur son lit, pleurant silencieusement. Elle alla s'assoire près de lui.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. », répondit il obstinément.

Au même moment le téléphone sonna, elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Je reviens toute suite, mon cœur. », elle alla répondre dans sa pièce.

« Allo ? »

« Buffy, c'est Samara, la mère de Christ. », elle se raidit quand elle entendit son nom mais garda quand même un ton plaisant.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Christ vient à peine de rentrer en sang, il dit que votre fils l'a frappé. Écoutez, vous élevez votre enfant de la façon que vous voulez, mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'il approche de mon fils. Suis-je assez claire ? »

« Voyons, il doit y avoir un explication, je suis sure que Connor ne pas voulu lui faire de mal. », répondit elle calmement, mais Samara avait déjà raccroché. Soupirant, elle retourna dans la chambre de Connor.

« Chéri, c'était la mère de Christ au téléphone, elle dit que tu l'as frappé, est-ce que c'est vrai ? », Connor s'assied brusquement sur son lit serrant ses petits poings en fureur.

« Si je le revois, il aura droit à la même chose ! », dit-il en colère.

« Connor, la violence n'est pas une solution ! Tu vas m'arrêter ça toute suite, dis moi ce qui est arrivé ? », Lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Il a dit que papa était un criminel et toi une putain et que si vous m'aviez adopté c'était uniquement pour avoir l'argent de l'héritage. »

Buffy le pris doucement dans ses bras, elle n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à le punir désormais…

« Mon cœur, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez adopté ? », demanda-t-il désemparé.

« Tu sais, ton papa aimait beaucoup ta maman, et moi j'aimais ton papa. Nous ne voulions pas que tu sois seul au monde. William et moi, nous avons beaucoup d'amour à donner, c'est pour cela que nous t'avons emmené vivre avec nous. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, je te le promets. »

« Je ne savais pas que papa connaissait ma maman… Je peux te montrer quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur. »

Il se leva pour fouiller dans une boite sur son bureau et il lui tendit un bout de papier chiffonné. Buffy le pris dans sa main et l'ouvrit, c'était une lettre, une lettre de Drusilla.

_Connor,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je suis désolée mon amour, j'ai essayé très fort de me battre mais je n'en peux plus. Les étoiles m'ont chuchoté que sans moi tu auras une bien meilleure vie, mon prince William et sa nouvelle princesse prendront grand soin de toi. Tu dois me promettre de leur laisser la chance d'être ta nouvelle famille, car tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux._

_Ta maman qui t'aime._

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? », demanda t-elle doucement.

« Elle était cachée dans Mlle Edith, la poupée préférée de ma mère. Je ne l'avais jamais montré à personne avant. Tu crois que le prince William c'est papa et toi la princesse ? »

« Et bien je crois que oui, papa s'appelle William et quand lui et ta mère se connaissaient, elle disait qu'il était son prince. »

« Donc les étoiles avaient raison ? »

« Bébé, je ne crois pas que les étoiles puissent réellement nous parler, mais je crois que ta mère savait que William et moi voudrions de toi dans nos vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Elle me manque, tu sais. », Connor se remit à pleurer de nouveau.

« Je sais mon ange, je sais. », Buffy le serra très fort contre elle essayant par son contact de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait.

…………….

Après que Connor se soit endormi complètement épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré, Buffy appela sa belle mère pour voir si elle pouvait passer surveiller Connor et toute suite après son arrivée, elle fonça directement chez Samara. Les propos que Christ avait relaté ne pouvaient venir que de ce qu'il avait entendu et ensuite répété et Buffy savait très bien de qui ça venait. Si Samara était jalouse, grand bien lui fasse, mais elle n'allait pas la laisser blesser son petit garçon.

C'est elle qui répondit à la porte et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Buffy aurait ri de la figure qu'elle faisait quand elle découvrit sa présence sur son seuil.

« Samara, je suis Buffy, la mère de Connor. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. », répondit-elle froidement.

« Écoutez bien car je ne le redirai pas, vous pouvez me détester tant que vous voulez, mais ne mêlez pas mon fils à cela. Christ à dit a Connor, que Spike était un criminel, moi une putain et que si nous l'avions adopté c'était uniquement pour avoir l'argent de l'héritage. »

« Ce n'est pas votre fils, il est le résultat d'une femme instable et de votre défunt mari ! Je connaissais Dru et Angel, et rien de bon ne peut sortir de ces deux là. », Elle cracha méchamment.

« Vous voulez jouer à ce jeu ? Nous pouvons jouer à deux ! Je sais que votre mari ignore la petite aventure que vous avez eu avec William. », à son regard d'horreur, elle sourit méchamment, « Et oui, il m'a tout raconté et si vous blessez mon fils une autre fois, je vous jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je raconterai tout à votre mari et Spike confirmera. »

Et elle tourna les talons ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Une chose était sure, Samara ne serait plus un problème désormais.

……………….

Le maître avait fini par trouver Darla, il avait attendu patiemment qu'elle revienne vers lui mais quand il avait appris que toutes ses affaires avaient été jetées aux ordures ou vendues, il compris qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Alors il s'était mis à la chercher et bien que Spike ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide, il avait quand même confirmé qu'elle était toujours en vie et sortie de la ville. Ensuite, grâce à de vieux amis, il avait facilement retrouvé sa trace. Mais maintenant, assis dans sa voiture devant le refuge où elle travaillait, la regardant sourire à une femme avec qui elle parlait, il n'était plus du tout sur si il avait pris la bonne décision…

_Parce que je sais que tu existes  
Cachée derrière mes rêves fous  
Parce que je sais que tu es triste  
Quand tu penses à nous_

Darla était son oasis dans le désert depuis plus de vingt ans, avec elle il pouvait être l'homme qu'il aurait voulu être, même si cet homme n'existerait jamais. Il avait essayé d'ignorer toutes les fois ou elle détournait les yeux comme si elle était incapable de le regarder en face, regarder l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il la voyait se faner doucement, mais il s'était tu.

_Parce que je sais que t'es qu'un rêve _

_A chaque jour un peu plus loin  
Quelque part où je ne suis pas,  
Où je ne suis rien_

À l'instant ou elle avait arrêté de se prostituer, il avait su qu'il finirait par la perdre. Chaque jour qui passait éloignait leur monde de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leur histoire ne soit plus qu'un écho dans le lointain.

_Parce que je sais que tes prières  
Ne seront plus jamais pour moi  
Et tu sais que je ne peux rien y faire  
Même quand je te serre dans mes bras_

Il savait depuis longtemps que tout l'amour du monde ne pouvait pas les sauver, mais ils avaient feint tous les deux que c'était possible.

_Parce qu'on ne peut effacer, tout ce qui brûle nos mémoires  
Parce que le temps va passer, et parce que tout nous sépare  
Même si on veut s'aimer, même si on veut y croire  
On ne peut jamais recommencer, deux fois la même histoire_

Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux dorés brillant au soleil, un sourire radieux sur son visage. Avant, ce sourire n'avait été que pour lui et ses enfants, mais maintenant elle était comme un papillon qui venait de naître, offrant ce sourire au monde entier. Un peu comme si une lumière s'était allumée en elle, loin de lui et de son monde, elle pouvait enfin briller.

_Parce que je sais que tu as peur  
Des mondes glacés auxquels je crois  
Et parce que je sens battre ton cœur entre mes doigts_

Si il sortait ce cette voiture et allait à sa rencontre il savait qu'elle repartirait avec lui, non pas parce qu'elle en avait peur mais parce qu'elle l'aimait, même si elle se détestait pour cela.

_Même si tu sais que je m'endors  
À tout jamais seul avec toi  
Même si Dieu sait qu'on s'aime encore  
On oubliera_

_Car je vois s'éteindre la lumière _

_Et je sais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas_

_Et tu sais que je ne peux rien y faire_

_Même quand je te serre dans mes bras _

Spike avait raison, elle était mieux sans lui, elle pouvait enfin être libre de se regarder dans la glace et de ne pas avoir honte de qui elle était. Tout à coup, son regard croisa le sien et elle se figea mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le rejoindre. Un millier de mots passèrent dans ce simple regard, mais ils les entendirent tous les deux. Il n'avait pas son courage, il ne serait jamais capable de changer. Peut-être que si il avait été plus jeune, qui sait, mais maintenant, il était beaucoup trop tard pour un vieux gangster comme lui.

_Parce qu'on ne peut effacer, tout ce qui brûle nos mémoires  
Parce que le temps va passer, et parce que tout nous sépare  
Même si on veut s'aimer, même si on veut y croire  
On ne peut jamais recommencer, deux fois la même histoire_

Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et il savait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et même si ça le tuait à l'intérieur, il devait la laisser s'en aller. Qui sait ? Peut-être que dans une autre vie ils pourraient avoir leur chance, mais pas dans celle ci.

_Pourquoi remuer les cendres ?  
Je te sens si loin  
Reste rien à défendre_

Il démarra sa voiture, son regard ne laissant jamais le sien et il repris sa route regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur et puis elle disparue complètement. Il devait repartir à Sunnydale, vers sa vie aussi vide de sens soit-elle depuis qu'elle était partie.

_Parce qu'on ne peut effacer, tout ce qui brûle nos mémoires  
Parce que le temps va passer, et parce que tout nous sépare  
Même si on veut s'aimer, même si on veut y croire  
On ne peut jamais recommencer, deux fois la même histoire_

……………………….

Buffy se tordait doucement contre ses draps essayant de trouver la sortie que Spike s'amusait à lui nier depuis une éternité, ses mains étaient attachées avec une écharpe en soie à la tête du lit, son corps totalement exposé à ses caresses et il ne s'en privait pas. Son pouce appuyait sur son clitoris le frottant doucement, son autre main pinçait ses mamelons gonflés et il observait son visage rougit avec un sourire malveillant. Ayant enfin pitié d'elle, il glissa d'un coup rapide dans son passage serré et elle enveloppa ses jambes autour de ses hanches essayant de ne pas crier à son invasion, mais il était difficile pour elle de rester silencieuse. Ses gémissements grandissaient en intensité et quand Spike souleva ses fesses pour l'installer sur ses genoux changeant ainsi l'angle de pénétration, elle hurla de plaisir. D'un mouvement rapide, il mit sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. L'image que la scène créait dans sa tête était des plus érotiques, elle se voyait attachée au lit, bâillonnée par sa main…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle jouissait serrant ses muscles autour de sa verge. Prise de soubresauts, ses seins magnifiques se balançant devant son visage, il se pencha pour en prendre un dans sa bouche, le mordillant ce qui lui déclencha un autre orgasme. Il relâcha ses jambes et sorti d'elle. Buffy gémit à la perte et il s'installa sur sa poitrine, faisant glisser sa verge entre ses seins. Excitée à la vue de ce qu'il faisait, Buffy se mit à l'encourager lui murmurant des obscénités, sa langue rose sortant pour lécher le bout de son sexe, ouvrant sa bouche pour le recevoir entre ses lèvres, le suçant durement à chaque passage. Tout à coup, le corps de Spike se raidit et il éjacula sur sa poitrine, gémissant son nom.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les mains de Buffy étaient détachées et sa tête reposait sur la poitrine se Spike qui caressait doucement ses cheveux, elle bailla légèrement et Spike lui murmura doucement :

« Fatiguée, mon amour ? »

« Oui ! Les jeux d'esclavages peuvent être très amusants, mais épuisants. », lui répondit-elle heureuse et comblée.

« Pauvre bébé, je t'ai épuisé ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé en lisant tous ses trucs vilains sur Internet, la main entre tes jambes, te caressant… Quand je suis rentré du travail, moi, je n'ai fait que rendre réelle ta lecture. », lui dit-il d'un ton taquin.

« Oui, c'est ça, et tu tes sacrifié, pauvre ange. », elle rétorqua sur le même ton. Il se mit à rire avant d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête.

« Endors toi, mon amour. »

Buffy ferma ses yeux doucement et laissa le sommeil la revendiquer, protégée dans les bras de son amour.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 21

Depuis son arrivée, Connor avait été un merveilleux petit garçon, doux, attentionné, Spike faisait son métier depuis longtemps donc logiquement il aurait du voir les signes mais ce ne fut pas la cas, c'est pourquoi quand après seulement trois jours d'école, Buffy et lui furent convoqués au bureau du proviseur, il tomba lui aussi à la renverse. Quand ils arrivèrent, Connor était assis sur une chaise dans le hall, le regard têtu. Spike fut le premier à s'approcher de lui.

« Connor, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », il ne le regarda pas et garda obstinément le silence. Le directeur Robin Wood qu'ils avaient rencontré à la fête chez Willow arriva au même moment.

« Monsieur Oconor, madame Summers, je suis heureux que vous soyez venus. Entrez. », Connor se leva et suivi ses parents dans le bureau. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Robin commença :

« Je vous ai fait vernir car depuis son arrivée ici, Connor nous a causé certains problèmes… »

« Lesquels ? », demanda Buffy surprise.

« Il refuse de participer en classe, répond insolemment à ses professeurs, il a traité madame Wilkins de vielle conne et il s'est battu avec un autre élève dans la cours de récréation. »

Buffy se tourna vers Connor :

« Connor, pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? »

Connor croisa les bras mais ne dit rien.

« Connor ta mère ta parle.», intervint William.

« Ce n'est pas ma mère et toi tu n'es pas mon père ! »

Buffy se gela dans l'horreur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que de simples mots pouvaient faire aussi mal. William pour sa part ne se laissa pas démonter, c'était une réaction commune avaient tous les enfants adoptés, il ne prenait pas la situation de façon personnel.

« Désolé, monsieur Wood, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce jeune homme dès que nous serons à la maison. Est-ce que l'école prévoit donner une sorte de punition ? »

« Normalement, il aurait droit à des retenues, mais comme c'est le début des classes, nous sommes plus laxistes mais je compte sur vous pour régler le problème. »

William hocha la tête.

« Ca sera fait. », il se leva doucement et entraîna Buffy et Connor derrière lui. Buffy n'avait toujours pas prononcé une parole, une fois que Connor fut assis dans la voiture boudant, il mis sa main sur la sienne.

« Bébé, ne laisse pas sa colère t'affecter, il est seulement mêlé, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. »

« Je ne comprend pas, il était si gentil. »

« Je sais, mais nous savions que ça ne serait pas facile… et puis c'est en fait un excellent signe. »

Buffy le regarda comme si il était fou.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne se montrerait pas sous ce jour si il ne savait pas que nous l'aimons et qu'il est en sécurité avec nous, crois moi. »

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la maison, Connor monta directement dans sa chambre mais William l'arrêta d'une voix forte :

« Dans le salon jeune homme, maintenant. Et dépose ton sac au bas de l'escalier. », Connor se figea brièvement à son ton mais fit comme on lui avait demandé.

« Dorénavant, ta mère et moi ne voulons plus jamais d'appel de ce genre, tu m'entends ? »

« Ouais. », répondit-il hautain.

« Et dit adieu aux cours de basket-ball, demain et tu devras des excuses à tout ceux à qui tu as fait du mal. »

Il haussa encore les épaules désintéressées.

« Et tu iras te coucher toute suite après dîner, il n'y aura aucun jeu ce soir, ni de télévision. »

À la grande surprise de Buffy, cette partie attira son attention. Il leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers William et Buffy eut très envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Mais c'est injuste ! », dit-il.

« Non, Connor, se sont seulement les conséquences de tes actions. Maintenant, monte faire tes devoirs dans ta chambre et ne descend que quand je t'aurai appelé. »

Connor monta en haut en courant et claqua sa porte de chambre derrière lui.

Buffy se tourna vers lui :

« Tu as été beaucoup trop dur avec lui. »

« Trop dur ? Buffy, il a brisé presque toutes les règles de politesses et de bienséances de cette école, on ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire ! »

« Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Et toi, au lieu de lui demander pourquoi il le fait, tu le punis ! », Cracha t-elle en colère.

« Et je lui demanderai, mais au dîner, pas avant. Il doit réfléchir à ses agissements. »

« Peut-être que les gens là-bas le malmènent, tu n'en sais rien !? »

« Alors il aurait du nous en parler Buffy, il doit apprendre à gérer ses problèmes de façon logique, non par la violence. »

« Je ne te comprend pas, notre petit garçon agit de façon anormale et toi tu le punis au lieu d'essayer de le comprendre ! »

« Chérie, regarde moi. », elle leva les yeux vers lui à contre cœur.

« Il est en colère après nous, parce qu'il doit nous quitter pour aller là bas. Il a peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose durant son absence, c'est pour ça qu'il fait tout pour qu'on le mette à la porte. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sur. C'est pour ça qu'il a si mal réagi quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne passerait pas de temps avec nous ce soir. »

« Mais il va dormir chez des amis, non ? »

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y est allé qu'une fois ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Buffy, depuis plus d'un mois, les fois que nous avons été absents tous les deux, il est arrivé quelque choses, il s'est battu, il s'est blessé, il a été malade… Il lui faut toujours un de nous deux près de lui, sinon il est mort de trouille. »

« C'est une raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser tomber et lui donner le plus d'attention possible ! »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'il reste ainsi ? Qu'il passe sa vie à se sentir responsable de nous ? »

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! »

« Mon ange, je sais que c'est dur, mais crois moi, nous devons le faire, pour lui. »

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de se ranger à ses cotés.

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je vais t'aider à préparer le souper, allez vient. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

……………..

Quand Connor descendit dîner, ils pouvaient voir tous les deux qu'il avait pleurés. Il s'assied à la table en silence et commença à manger. Spike lui passa la main tendrement dans les cheveux et quand il leva les yeux, il vit qu'ils le regardaient tendrement.

« Je suis toujours punis ? », demanda t-il timidement.

« Oui, tu l'es toujours, mais est-ce que tu veux nous dire pourquoi tu as agis ainsi ? », lui demanda doucement Buffy.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas suivre des cours à la maison comme Dawn a fait cet été ? »

« Parce que l'école est un meilleur endroit pour un garçon de ton age, tu pourras t'y faire beaucoup d'amis. »

« Oui, mais des amis j'en ai déjà ici et puis il y a vous deux, je n'ai pas besoin de personne d'autre. »

« Connor, tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ? Tu sais bien sur que nous serons toujours ici quand tu rentreras de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? », Demanda William.

« Vous n'en savez rien ! Et si vous mourrez tous les deux, qui va s'occuper de moi ? », Demanda t-il mort de peur.

« Rien ne va nous arriver Connor, je te le promet. »

« Elle aussi elle disait ça et elle s'est suicidée quand même. »

« Ce n'est pas elle qui a choisi de te quitter Connor, c'est sa maladie. Et même si tu avais été près d'elle sans arrêt, ce serait tout de même arrivé, tu n'es pas responsable. », Lui dit William tendrement.

Mais comment expliquer à un garçon de dix ans que sa mère s'est suicidée car elle l'aimait trop ?

Connor fini par hocher la tête avant de rajouter :

« Ok, je vais y retourner. Je suis désolé. »

« Nous le savons Connor, et nous t'aimons toujours. »

« Je vous aime aussi. »

Ce soir là, Connor pu finalement passer un peu de temps avec ses parents, mais il du se coucher quand même deux heures plus tôt et il n'eut pas le droit d'aller à son entraînement de Basket, mais au moins il savait qu'il pouvait maintenant être loin d'eux sans inquiétude désormais…

…………..

Faith se présenta à Sunnydale une semaine plus tard pour faire sa dernière entrée dans le dossier de Connor. Quand elle se présenta chez eux, Connor s'amusait avec ses amis dans le jardin. Elle le regarda un moment de loin et fut heureuse de constater qu'il n'avait plus rien en commun avec le garçon qu'elle avait connu, il souriait, riait, s'amusait comme tous les enfants de son âge.

Quand elle entra dans la maison, elle fut accueillie par une Buffy radieuse. Elle aussi était différente de celle qu'elle avait rencontré. Après qu'elle lui ai fait visiter la maison, elles s'assirent toutes les deux à la cuisine pour discuter.

« Connor a vraiment l'air de bien s'adapter ! », lui fit remarquer Faith qui l'observait par la fenêtre menant sur la cour arrière.

« Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, mais il va de mieux en mieux. Il a passé une très bonne semaine à l'école et ses professeurs le trouve très brillant. »

Connor entra en coup de vent dans la cuisine au même moment.

« Maman, tu crois qu'on peut avoir quelque chose à boire ? », demanda t-il poliment et il sourit quand il aperçu Faith.

« Salut Faith ! »

« Bonjour Connor, je suis venue te rendre visite comme prévu. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien ! Mes amis et moi on a s'ait fait un club secret ! »

« Vraiment ? », demanda t-elle enthousiaste.

Buffy se mit à rire.

« Et oui ! Et c'est un club seulement pour les hommes, seul son père à la permission de rentrer dans sa cabane secrète. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre maman, c'est une chose d'homme. », Faith se mit à rire à son tour.

« Et bien, je crois Buffy que toi et moi on va devoir fonder notre propre club ! »

« Tu as sûrement raison, je crois que j'ai de la place au sous sol pour y tenir nos réunions. »

Connor les regardait comme si elles avaient perdu la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien d'avoir d'intéressant dans un club de fille de tout façon ? Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir, il prit les sodas que sa mère lui offrait avant de repartir rejoindre ses amis en hurlant 'salut' à Faith.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, elle se tourna vers Buffy.

« Il t'appelle maman… Wow, il va encore mieux que je le pensais ! Et comment vont les choses entre lui et William ? »

« Tu lui demanderas, il arrive justement. »

En effet, au même moment, William ouvrit la porte de la maison. Il fonça prendre Buffy dans ses bras et il l'embrassa passionnément avant qu'elle lui fasse remarquer la présence de Faith/

Quand il se tourna vers elle, il sourit et Faith fut frappée d'à quel point il paraissait heureux.

« Chérie, tu n'as pas montré la cellule au sous sol où nous enfermons Connor, j'espère ? », demanda t-il d'un ton taquin à Buffy.

« Bien sur que non chéri, je n'ai pas parlé non plus du trafic d'armes que tu effectues dans tes temps libres. », lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il l'attira contre lui une nouvelle foi avant de demander à Faith :

« Elle n'est pas géniale ? »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! Je suis heureuse de ne pas m'être trompée sur les vibrations que je sentais entre vous deux. Je dois dire Spike que je suis impressionnée, une femme, un gamin, une maison en banlieue, tu deviens un homme ma parole ! », la taquina t-elle à son tour.

« Attends, tu n'as pas vu ma superbe tondeuse à gazon encore. »

Un sonore papa se fit entendre et Connor entra de nouveau pour se jeter dans les bras de son père. Bien qu'il ne répudiait plus à les laisser loin de sa vue, il était toujours soulagé de les voir revenir, un peu comme si une partie de lui refusait de croire qu'ils reviendraient.

« Comment va mon garçon ? »

« Tu dois absolument venir voir les changements que nous avons fait dans la cabane ! »

« Tu as parfaitement raison, mesdames vous devez m'excuser. », et il quitta la pièce avec Connor dans ses bras, toujours pendu à son cou.

« Je crois que ça vient de répondre à ma question. », répondit Faith une fois qu'il fut sorti.

« Tu restes manger avec nous ? », demanda Buffy en changeant de sujet.

Faith réfléchit un moment.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je dois seulement être de retour demain et se sont les services sociaux qui payent la chambre ! »

Quand elle quitta Sunnydale le lendemain, elle était heureuse de pouvoir marquer dans son rapport qu'ils étaient maintenant une famille.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 22

Un dîner de famille chez les Oconnor-Giles n'était jamais de tout repos, surtout avec deux préadolescents, mais Rupert et Jenny en savouraient chaque minute, tout cela leur avait fait cruellement défaut dans les dernières années, quand leur deux fils pouvaient à peine supporter la présence de l'autre.

Connor était une constante boule d'énergie et Dawn était l'adolescente typique, mais on pouvait voir l'attachement qui se formait de plus en plus entre eux. Ils se chamaillaient, se réconciliaient et se chamaillaient de nouveau… Jenny avait fini par accepter la relation qui se développait entre son fils et sa belle-fille même si parfois c'était difficile pour elle à supporter.

Finalement, les choses s'installaient d'elles même, les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grand pas, Dawn s'adaptait plutôt bien à l'école malgré quelques problèmes qu'elle avait eu comme d'être surprise à fumer dans les toilettes ou sécher le cours de Gym pour aller au centre commercial, mais comme chacun de ses gestes avaient reçu une très lourde conséquence elle était moins tentée de réessayer. Elle avait un béguin monstre pour un garçon nommé R.J qui était dans l'équipe de Football et elle ne parlait que de lui la plupart du temps, c'était R.J a fait ci, RJ a dit ça… Les adultes souriaient doucement à ce coup de foudre d'adolescente, heureux qu'elle soit devenue une jeune fille normale. En fait si ce n'était de la _méthadone _qu'elle devait continuer à prendre régulièrement et les cauchemars dont elle était encore parfois victime, il serait difficile de se rappeler la jeune fille qui avait trouvé refuge chez eux il y a plusieurs mois.

Après sa petite rébellion de début d'année, Connor avait eu un comportement sans reproche, Greg et lui étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre, il était aussi beaucoup plus calme et moins inquiet, ce qui remplissait ses nouveaux parents de bonheur.

Buffy et Spike avaient finalement décidé de transformer une de leurs deux chambres à coucher en une autre chambre d'ami, c'était ridicule d'avoir des chambres séparées quand ils ne passaient jamais la nuit séparés l'un de l'autre. En fait, c'était Spike qui avait amené l'idée, ce qui avait ému Buffy énormément, c'était une autre preuve qu'il voulait vraiment s'engager dans leur relation. Le premier bal de charité de Buffy avait eu un succès étonnant et maintenant des dizaines d'œuvres de charité demandaient ses services. Spike semblait avoir fait la paix avec ses vieux démons et une fois qu'il avait compris que le bonheur pouvait être un moteur encore plus efficace que la rancœur et l'auto-destruction, il était devenu aussi efficace dans son travail qu'avant.

………………

Après être revenus de chez les parents de William, ils avaient mis Connor au lit et Buffy avait fait couler un bain pour tous les deux. Blottie entre les jambes de son amour, son corps reposant sur sa poitrine, les mains de son amant caressant la peau douce de son ventre, Buffy était tout simplement aux anges.

« Tu crois que les choses pourraient toujours rester comme cela ? Nous n'avons pas eu aucun ennui, ni crise majeure depuis des mois… », Spike embrassa son épaule avant de lui répondre :

« Je n'en sais rien, mais je le souhaite ardemment bébé. »

« Mes parents m'ont appelé aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda t-il toute suite sur ses gardes. Les Summers étaient la seule chose qu'il détestait dans sa vie avec Buffy, outre leur petite visite avant l'arrivée de Connor, ils avaient fait d'autres petites apparitions dans leur vie depuis… Son père avait rappelé et demandé ou plutôt ordonné que Buffy et William se marient. L'idylle entre leur fille et le frère du défunt mari de celle-ci était finalement parvenue aux oreilles de ses amis et ils étaient le sujet des commérages de l'heure. Buffy lui avait finalement dit qui si jamais ils se mariaient, ils seraient sûrement les derniers à le savoir. Ensuite ce fut sa mère trois semaines plus tard en rage de pas avoir été invitée a son bal de charité, donc il était normal qu'il soit réticent fasse à leur dernier appel.

« Ils veulent passer les vacances de noël avec nous. »

« Tu es vraiment sure que se sont tes parents et non des clones ? », la taquina t'il, Buffy se mit à rire.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, se sont vraiment eux ! Ma mère organise une soirée pour les plus démunis au club, histoire de faire parler d'elle dans les papiers mondains et elle voulait exhiber son nouveau petit-fils que sa merveilleuse fille a sauvé d'un atroce destin. Comme tu peux le voir, elle a fini par se servir de l'arrivée de Connor à ses fins. »

Spike savait que son ton enjoué cachait une atroce souffrance, ils étaient après tout, les gens qui lui avaient donné la vie et ils la traitaient toujours comme un investissement et non comme leur fille. Spike lui embrassa l'oreille doucement, descendant le long de son cou, ses mains remontant pour caresser ses seins.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se perdit dans le moment. De sa main droite, il pinça un mamelon après l'autre, les roulants sous ses doigts lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, de son autre main il trouva son sexe humide, le caressant doucement, ouvrant ses lèvres et frottant son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans l'orgasme. La Sortant de l'eau, il enveloppa son corps dans une serviette avant de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher ou il lui fit l'amour doucement, lui faisant comprendre que si eux n'arrivaient pas à comprendre le merveilleux trésor qu'était leur fille, lui le savait et en appréciait chaque minutes.

…………………….

Buffy regardait Connor courir le long de la plage avec Greg. Noël était seulement dans quatre jours, William et elle avaient emmené les garçons à la plage tandis que Willow et son mari magasinaient les cadeaux de noël. William était étendu sur la couverture savourant le soleil sur sa peau et Buffy remarqua qu'en effet, il avait vraiment besoin de bronzer un peu, sa peau était pâle comme le marbre.

« Tu te rend compte que ça sera notre premier noël en famille ? », William ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Buffy qui était assise à coté de lui.

« Oui, c'est exactement pour cela qu'il sera parfait. Connor sera entouré de toute sa famille cette année. »

« Pas toute sa famille. », lui fit remarquer Buffy, William lui fit une légère grimace.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on invite tes parents ? »

Elle le regarda comme si il perdait l'esprit.

« Tu es fou ? Bien sur que non ! Bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ils devront le connaître, mais de toute façon ils passent noël en France depuis des années. »

« Alors, de qui voulais tu parler ? »

« Darla. », il tressaillit quand il entendit son nom. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis son départ de Sunnydale, mais pour être honnête, il ne croyait pas en avoir non plus mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à elle quand Buffy avait parlé de famille. Il avait fait une promesse à Darla, mais il avait été incapable de la remplir, comment expliquer tout cela à un enfant de dix ans ?

« Comment vais-je lui expliquer tout cela, Buffy ? Honnêtement, il ne comprendra pas… »

« Tu sauras comment, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Car tu es son père et un merveilleux père en plus. Tu sauras lui faire comprendre que chaque personne à droit à une seconde chance. »

« Ok bébé, je le ferai. »

Buffy se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui lancer une poignée de sable et de s'éloigner en courant. William parti après elle essayant de la rattraper avec Connor et Greg sur ses talons, leurs rires raisonnants sur la plage.

…………………….

« Connor, est-ce que ta maman t'a déjà parlé de ta grand-mère ? »

C'était un samedi après midi et William avait emmené son fils faire du vélo, noël était dans trois jours et Buffy avait voulu du temps seule pour finir sa liste de cadeaux. Il avait décidé qu'il était enfin temps qu'il ait avec Connor la discussion qu il avait promis à Darla.

« Tu parles de ma première maman ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle avait perdu son âme à force de vivre dans la rue. »

« Connor, je vais te raconter une histoire, elle n'est pas toujours jolie mais je sais que tu es assez grand pour comprendre… C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui s'appelait Darla, elle était à peine plus vieille que Dawnie quand elle a mis au monde une petite fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout… », et William lui raconta toute l'histoire, du moins les choses qu'il pouvait comprendre, de sa mère, de sa tante Alysse décédée beaucoup trop tôt, de sa grand-mère Darla qui cherchait maintenant à se bâtir une nouvelle vie.

Quand il eut terminé, Connor le regardait étrangement…

« Tu crois qu'elle y est parvenue ? Je veux dire, à se faire une nouvelle vie ? »

« Oui, tu voudrais la rencontrer ? Bien sur tu n'y es pas obligé, mais si tu veux je peux te montrer où elle vit. »

« Tu crois qu'elle voudrait me connaître ? »

« Oui, je suis sur que oui. »

Connor hocha la tête avant de continuer.

« J'aimerais que tu me la présente. »

………….

Darla arpentait son appartement comme un lion dans une cage, les derniers mois avaient été bénéfiques pour elle, sa vie avait enfin pris un sens, mais plus noël approchait et plus elle sentait un vide en elle, un trou profond qui prenait chaque jour de plus en plus de place. Parfois elle se demandait si elle ne courait pas après une chimère, est-ce qu'une femme comme elle pouvait vraiment changer ? Où, est ce qu'un jour elle allait de nouveau choisir la facilité ? Pourtant, elle aimait son travail, donner à certaines personnes le goût pour un nouveau départ était gratifiant mais quand elle voyait ces femmes ou ces hommes la regarder avec confiance, elle avait l'impression d'être un imposteur. Chaque jour elle devait se battre avec ses démons et le combat devenait de plus en plus ardu. La sonnerie du téléphone la sortie de ses pensées.

« Allo ? »

« Darla, c'est moi. », elle se gela au son de sa voix et une nostalgie pour quelque chose qui n'existait plus l'envahie. William était sa connexion avec la seule famille qui lui restait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait quitté Sunnydale, pour devenir une femme dont son petit fils pourrait être fier, mais honnêtement elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir réussir un jour…

« William, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, nous allons tous très bien, et toi ? »

Darla pris un ton enjoué, après tout elle avait passé sa vie à jouer la comédie.

« Mieux que bien ! », elle savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas dupe mais comme à son habitude, il n'en fit pas la remarque.

« Je suis content de l'apprendre. Écoute, je me demandais si tu avais des projets pour les fêtes de noël ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mais tu connais je suis plutôt solitaire. », William ne fut pas dupe cette réponse ci non plus.

« Tu voudrais passer noël avec ton petit fils ? »

« Darla ? », mais comme réponse il n'y eut que le silence. C'est alors qu'il compris qu'elle pleurait.

Darla avait l'impression que son cœur cesserait de battre, elle était seule depuis si longtemps et elle avait mérité cette solitude, elle en était vraiment convaincue mais voila que comme le brouillard qui se lève après la pluie elle avait l'impression de voir le soleil percer les nuages.

« Oui, je veux connaître mon petit fils. », lui dit-elle dans un sanglot.

………………….

La gare de Sunnydale était bondée en ce 24 décembre, mais Darla se tenait à l'écart, l'air égaré fixant d'un œil inquiet les portes de la gare et tenant dans sa main un paquet cadeau. William lui avait promis de venir la chercher ici, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle aperçu son manteau en cuir flottant derrière lui tenant un petit garçon par la main, elle aurait aimé se déplacer mais son corps était figé, ce n'est qu'au moment ou il lui mit la main sur son bras que ses membres acceptèrent de fonctionner à nouveau.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, souriant timidement, il l'embrassa doucement la joue.

« Darla, désolé de mon retard, mais ce petit garnement refusait que je parte sans lui et il n'avait pas fini d'envelopper ses cadeaux. »

« Ce n'est rien. », lui dit elle doucement, « Tu as l'air bien, en fait tu as l'air heureux. »

Elle fut interrompue par une petite voix qui lui demandait timidement :

« Est-ce que c'est toi mon autre grand-mère ? », elle le regarda longuement avant de répondre :

« Oui, je suis Darla. », il lui tendit poliment la main.

« Et moi Connor. Tu viens, mamans nous attend à la maison ! »

« Bien sur. »

Des larmes perlaient au bord de ses paupières, elle n'avait qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir, mais elle savait qu'il était trop tôt pour ça. Connor aurait besoin de temps et elle allait lui donner tout le temps dont il avait besoin.

Quand elle arriva William, tout le monde sorti pour les accueillir la serrant dans leur bras comme si elle était une vieille amie, la mère de William l'entraîna dans la maison amicalement lui tenant la main comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de leur vie. Buffy qui portait un tablier aux couleurs festives s'empressa de lui faire visiter sa maison. Darla avait l'impression de vivre un rêve et quand elle se retrouva près de la cheminée elle remarqua que parmi les portrait de famille, il y avait la photo joliment encadrée qu'elle avait laissé a William.

« Nous lui avons offert ce matin comme premier cadeau de noël pour que Connor puisse avoir un souvenir non seulement de sa mère mais aussi de vous et d'Alysse. Il a toute suite insisté pour la mettre ici. », Lui dit doucement Buffy. Darla frissonna violemment, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle sentit le bras de William s'envelopper autour de ses épaules et entendit sa voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« C'est fini maintenant, tu es enfin avec ta famille. »

En regardant tout ces gens réunis autour d'elle, Jenny et Rupert qui se tenaient tendrement la main, Connor et Dawn qui essayaient de voir quels cadeaux étaient les leurs, ainsi que Buffy et Spike qui les regardaient en souriant, elle comprit. C'était réel. La route avait été longue, ils avaient tous perdu beaucoup dans cette histoire, mais aujourd'hui était le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau. Le premier jour de leur nouvelle vie. Peu importe les obstacles que la vie leur lancerait, ils étaient plus forts maintenant car ils étaient tous ensemble.

…………………………..

Épilogue

« La vie continue vous savez, elle continue toujours. Pourtant il y a eu des moments ou j'ai vraiment cru que le temps s'était arrêté en m'emprisonnant dans un cauchemar permanent, mais le temps a repris son cours et moi aussi. Quand la direction m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait témoigner de la dure réalité de l'existence, j'ai hésité longtemps avant de me proposer. J'ai tout fait pour oublier le milieu d'où je viens, très peu de personne savent mon secret, mis à part ma famille ainsi que ceux qui m'on aidé dans mon cheminement vers une vie meilleure.

Pour vous et chacun qui me connaissent maintenant, je suis Dawn Oconor, j'ai vingt huit ans, conseillère d'orientation dans un des meilleurs lycées de cet État et la mère de deux merveilleux petits enfants. Mais maintenant vous aussi vous savez que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Je suis aussi Dawn Jenkyns, enfant battue et abusée sexuellement, toxicomane dès l'âge de dix ans, qui a vendu son corps au plus offrant, enlevée par un pédophile, voleuse, menteuse… Si je pouvais parler à l'enfant que j'étais à cette époque, je ne lui dirais qu'une chose : il y a toujours des gens bien dans ce monde, qui sauront te donner la force de trouver ta place et même si parfois tu les trouves injustes envers toi, ils le font par amour. J'entends souvent les gens dire qu'on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui refuse de se laisser sauver, mais c'est faux, parfois nous donnons l'impression de ne pas le vouloir, mais en réalité nous sommes habitué à cette douleur et le changement nous fait peur, plus peur que toutes les tortures du monde. »

Quand Dawn s'est enfin tue, le silence était tangible, puis une salve d'applaudissements retentie dans l'auditorium. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle avait hésité longuement à faire ce témoignage et comme dans chaque moment difficile de sa vie depuis le jour ou elle avait été sauvée des griffes de Warren, sa famille avait été la pour la supporter dans son choix comme aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous là, debout derrière un peu à l'écart. Son mari Shawn, son fils Jacob et sa fille Meaina, sa mère Jenny et son père Rupert, Connor qui était devenu un frère pour elle et sa nouvelle petite amie Trish, Spike et Buffy ainsi que Magali leur fille qui avait maintenant 11ans et Darla. Depuis ce fameux premier noël, elle était devenue un membre de la famille à part entière, faisant la navette entre Los Angeles et Sunnydale le plus souvent possible pour voir grandir son petit fils. Tous ensemble ils étaient une famille unie contre vent et marrée et Dawn savait que garce à eux, elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

Fin

J'aurais voulu continuer cette histoire pour toujours mais malheureusement toute bonne chose à une fin. j'espère que vous avez aimé le voyage autant que moi et surtout un grand merci a Angeliva pour ses corrections mais aussi a vous tous qui m'avez soutenues tout au long de cette histoire


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Un dîner de famille chez les Oconnor-Giles n'était jamais de tout repos, surtout avec deux préadolescents, mais Rupert et Jenny en savouraient chaque minute, tout cela leur avait fait cruellement défaut dans les dernières années, quand leur deux fils pouvaient à peine supporter la présence de l'autre.

Connor était une constante boule d'énergie et Dawn était l'adolescente typique, mais on pouvait voir l'attachement qui se formait de plus en plus entre eux. Ils se chamaillaient, se réconciliaient et se chamaillaient de nouveau… Jenny avait fini par accepter la relation qui se développait entre son fils et sa belle-fille même si parfois c'était difficile pour elle à supporter.

Finalement, les choses s'installaient d'elles même, les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grand pas, Dawn s'adaptait plutôt bien à l'école malgré quelques problèmes qu'elle avait eu comme d'être surprise à fumer dans les toilettes ou sécher le cours de Gym pour aller au centre commercial, mais comme chacun de ses gestes avaient reçu une très lourde conséquence elle était moins tentée de réessayer. Elle avait un béguin monstre pour un garçon nommé R.J qui était dans l'équipe de Football et elle ne parlait que de lui la plupart du temps, c'était R.J a fait ci, RJ a dit ça… Les adultes souriaient doucement à ce coup de foudre d'adolescente, heureux qu'elle soit devenue une jeune fille normale. En fait si ce n'était de la _méthadone _qu'elle devait continuer à prendre régulièrement et les cauchemars dont elle était encore parfois victime, il serait difficile de se rappeler la jeune fille qui avait trouvé refuge chez eux il y a plusieurs mois.

Après sa petite rébellion de début d'année, Connor avait eu un comportement sans reproche, Greg et lui étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre, il était aussi beaucoup plus calme et moins inquiet, ce qui remplissait ses nouveaux parents de bonheur.

Buffy et Spike avaient finalement décidé de transformer une de leurs deux chambres à coucher en une autre chambre d'ami, c'était ridicule d'avoir des chambres séparées quand ils ne passaient jamais la nuit séparés l'un de l'autre. En fait, c'était Spike qui avait amené l'idée, ce qui avait ému Buffy énormément, c'était une autre preuve qu'il voulait vraiment s'engager dans leur relation. Le premier bal de charité de Buffy avait eu un succès étonnant et maintenant des dizaines d'œuvres de charité demandaient ses services. Spike semblait avoir fait la paix avec ses vieux démons et une fois qu'il avait compris que le bonheur pouvait être un moteur encore plus efficace que la rancœur et l'auto-destruction, il était devenu aussi efficace dans son travail qu'avant.

………………

Après être revenus de chez les parents de William, ils avaient mis Connor au lit et Buffy avait fait couler un bain pour tous les deux. Blottie entre les jambes de son amour, son corps reposant sur sa poitrine, les mains de son amant caressant la peau douce de son ventre, Buffy était tout simplement aux anges.

« Tu crois que les choses pourraient toujours rester comme cela ? Nous n'avons pas eu aucun ennui, ni crise majeure depuis des mois… », Spike embrassa son épaule avant de lui répondre :

« Je n'en sais rien, mais je le souhaite ardemment bébé. »

« Mes parents m'ont appelé aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda t-il toute suite sur ses gardes. Les Summers étaient la seule chose qu'il détestait dans sa vie avec Buffy, outre leur petite visite avant l'arrivée de Connor, ils avaient fait d'autres petites apparitions dans leur vie depuis… Son père avait rappelé et demandé ou plutôt ordonné que Buffy et William se marient. L'idylle entre leur fille et le frère du défunt mari de celle-ci était finalement parvenue aux oreilles de ses amis et ils étaient le sujet des commérages de l'heure. Buffy lui avait finalement dit qui si jamais ils se mariaient, ils seraient sûrement les derniers à le savoir. Ensuite ce fut sa mère trois semaines plus tard en rage de pas avoir été invitée a son bal de charité, donc il était normal qu'il soit réticent fasse à leur dernier appel.

« Ils veulent passer les vacances de noël avec nous. »

« Tu es vraiment sure que se sont tes parents et non des clones ? », la taquina t'il, Buffy se mit à rire.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, se sont vraiment eux ! Ma mère organise une soirée pour les plus démunis au club, histoire de faire parler d'elle dans les papiers mondains et elle voulait exhiber son nouveau petit-fils que sa merveilleuse fille a sauvé d'un atroce destin. Comme tu peux le voir, elle a fini par se servir de l'arrivée de Connor à ses fins. »

Spike savait que son ton enjoué cachait une atroce souffrance, ils étaient après tout, les gens qui lui avaient donné la vie et ils la traitaient toujours comme un investissement et non comme leur fille. Spike lui embrassa l'oreille doucement, descendant le long de son cou, ses mains remontant pour caresser ses seins.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se perdit dans le moment. De sa main droite, il pinça un mamelon après l'autre, les roulants sous ses doigts lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, de son autre main il trouva son sexe humide, le caressant doucement, ouvrant ses lèvres et frottant son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans l'orgasme. La Sortant de l'eau, il enveloppa son corps dans une serviette avant de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher ou il lui fit l'amour doucement, lui faisant comprendre que si eux n'arrivaient pas à comprendre le merveilleux trésor qu'était leur fille, lui le savait et en appréciait chaque minutes.

…………………….

Buffy regardait Connor courir le long de la plage avec Greg. Noël était seulement dans quatre jours, William et elle avaient emmené les garçons à la plage tandis que Willow et son mari magasinaient les cadeaux de noël. William était étendu sur la couverture savourant le soleil sur sa peau et Buffy remarqua qu'en effet, il avait vraiment besoin de bronzer un peu, sa peau était pâle comme le marbre.

« Tu te rend compte que ça sera notre premier noël en famille ? », William ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Buffy qui était assise à coté de lui.

« Oui, c'est exactement pour cela qu'il sera parfait. Connor sera entouré de toute sa famille cette année. »

« Pas toute sa famille. », lui fit remarquer Buffy, William lui fit une légère grimace.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on invite tes parents ? »

Elle le regarda comme si il perdait l'esprit.

« Tu es fou ? Bien sur que non ! Bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ils devront le connaître, mais de toute façon ils passent noël en France depuis des années. »

« Alors, de qui voulais tu parler ? »

« Darla. », il tressaillit quand il entendit son nom. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis son départ de Sunnydale, mais pour être honnête, il ne croyait pas en avoir non plus mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à elle quand Buffy avait parlé de famille. Il avait fait une promesse à Darla, mais il avait été incapable de la remplir, comment expliquer tout cela à un enfant de dix ans ?

« Comment vais-je lui expliquer tout cela, Buffy ? Honnêtement, il ne comprendra pas… »

« Tu sauras comment, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Car tu es son père et un merveilleux père en plus. Tu sauras lui faire comprendre que chaque personne à droit à une seconde chance. »

« Ok bébé, je le ferai. »

Buffy se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui lancer une poignée de sable et de s'éloigner en courant. William parti après elle essayant de la rattraper avec Connor et Greg sur ses talons, leurs rires raisonnants sur la plage.

…………………….

« Connor, est-ce que ta maman t'a déjà parlé de ta grand-mère ? »

C'était un samedi après midi et William avait emmené son fils faire du vélo, noël était dans trois jours et Buffy avait voulu du temps seule pour finir sa liste de cadeaux. Il avait décidé qu'il était enfin temps qu'il ait avec Connor la discussion qu il avait promis à Darla.

« Tu parles de ma première maman ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle avait perdu son âme à force de vivre dans la rue. »

« Connor, je vais te raconter une histoire, elle n'est pas toujours jolie mais je sais que tu es assez grand pour comprendre… C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui s'appelait Darla, elle était à peine plus vieille que Dawnie quand elle a mis au monde une petite fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout… », et William lui raconta toute l'histoire, du moins les choses qu'il pouvait comprendre, de sa mère, de sa tante Alysse décédée beaucoup trop tôt, de sa grand-mère Darla qui cherchait maintenant à se bâtir une nouvelle vie.

Quand il eut terminé, Connor le regardait étrangement…

« Tu crois qu'elle y est parvenue ? Je veux dire, à se faire une nouvelle vie ? »

« Oui, tu voudrais la rencontrer ? Bien sur tu n'y es pas obligé, mais si tu veux je peux te montrer où elle vit. »

« Tu crois qu'elle voudrait me connaître ? »

« Oui, je suis sur que oui. »

Connor hocha la tête avant de continuer.

« J'aimerais que tu me la présente. »

………….

Darla arpentait son appartement comme un lion dans une cage, les derniers mois avaient été bénéfiques pour elle, sa vie avait enfin pris un sens, mais plus noël approchait et plus elle sentait un vide en elle, un trou profond qui prenait chaque jour de plus en plus de place. Parfois elle se demandait si elle ne courait pas après une chimère, est-ce qu'une femme comme elle pouvait vraiment changer ? Où, est ce qu'un jour elle allait de nouveau choisir la facilité ? Pourtant, elle aimait son travail, donner à certaines personnes le goût pour un nouveau départ était gratifiant mais quand elle voyait ces femmes ou ces hommes la regarder avec confiance, elle avait l'impression d'être un imposteur. Chaque jour elle devait se battre avec ses démons et le combat devenait de plus en plus ardu. La sonnerie du téléphone la sortie de ses pensées.

« Allo ? »

« Darla, c'est moi. », elle se gela au son de sa voix et une nostalgie pour quelque chose qui n'existait plus l'envahie. William était sa connexion avec la seule famille qui lui restait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait quitté Sunnydale, pour devenir une femme dont son petit fils pourrait être fier, mais honnêtement elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir réussir un jour…

« William, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, nous allons tous très bien, et toi ? »

Darla pris un ton enjoué, après tout elle avait passé sa vie à jouer la comédie.

« Mieux que bien ! », elle savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas dupe mais comme à son habitude, il n'en fit pas la remarque.

« Je suis content de l'apprendre. Écoute, je me demandais si tu avais des projets pour les fêtes de noël ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mais tu connais je suis plutôt solitaire. », William ne fut pas dupe cette réponse ci non plus.

« Tu voudrais passer noël avec ton petit fils ? »

« Darla ? », mais comme réponse il n'y eut que le silence. C'est alors qu'il compris qu'elle pleurait.

Darla avait l'impression que son cœur cesserait de battre, elle était seule depuis si longtemps et elle avait mérité cette solitude, elle en était vraiment convaincue mais voila que comme le brouillard qui se lève après la pluie elle avait l'impression de voir le soleil percer les nuages.

« Oui, je veux connaître mon petit fils. », lui dit-elle dans un sanglot.

………………….

La gare de Sunnydale était bondée en ce 24 décembre, mais Darla se tenait à l'écart, l'air égaré fixant d'un œil inquiet les portes de la gare et tenant dans sa main un paquet cadeau. William lui avait promis de venir la chercher ici, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle aperçu son manteau en cuir flottant derrière lui tenant un petit garçon par la main, elle aurait aimé se déplacer mais son corps était figé, ce n'est qu'au moment ou il lui mit la main sur son bras que ses membres acceptèrent de fonctionner à nouveau.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, souriant timidement, il l'embrassa doucement la joue.

« Darla, désolé de mon retard, mais ce petit garnement refusait que je parte sans lui et il n'avait pas fini d'envelopper ses cadeaux. »

« Ce n'est rien. », lui dit elle doucement, « Tu as l'air bien, en fait tu as l'air heureux. »

Elle fut interrompue par une petite voix qui lui demandait timidement :

« Est-ce que c'est toi mon autre grand-mère ? », elle le regarda longuement avant de répondre :

« Oui, je suis Darla. », il lui tendit poliment la main.

« Et moi Connor. Tu viens, mamans nous attend à la maison ! »

« Bien sur. »

Des larmes perlaient au bord de ses paupières, elle n'avait qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir, mais elle savait qu'il était trop tôt pour ça. Connor aurait besoin de temps et elle allait lui donner tout le temps dont il avait besoin.

Quand elle arriva William, tout le monde sorti pour les accueillir la serrant dans leur bras comme si elle était une vieille amie, la mère de William l'entraîna dans la maison amicalement lui tenant la main comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de leur vie. Buffy qui portait un tablier aux couleurs festives s'empressa de lui faire visiter sa maison. Darla avait l'impression de vivre un rêve et quand elle se retrouva près de la cheminée elle remarqua que parmi les portrait de famille, il y avait la photo joliment encadrée qu'elle avait laissé a William.

« Nous lui avons offert ce matin comme premier cadeau de noël pour que Connor puisse avoir un souvenir non seulement de sa mère mais aussi de vous et d'Alysse. Il a toute suite insisté pour la mettre ici. », Lui dit doucement Buffy. Darla frissonna violemment, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle sentit le bras de William s'envelopper autour de ses épaules et entendit sa voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« C'est fini maintenant, tu es enfin avec ta famille. »

En regardant tout ces gens réunis autour d'elle, Jenny et Rupert qui se tenaient tendrement la main, Connor et Dawn qui essayaient de voir quels cadeaux étaient les leurs, ainsi que Buffy et Spike qui les regardaient en souriant, elle comprit. C'était réel. La route avait été longue, ils avaient tous perdu beaucoup dans cette histoire, mais aujourd'hui était le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau. Le premier jour de leur nouvelle vie. Peu importe les obstacles que la vie leur lancerait, ils étaient plus forts maintenant car ils étaient tous ensemble.

…………………………..

Épilogue

« La vie continue vous savez, elle continue toujours. Pourtant il y a eu des moments ou j'ai vraiment cru que le temps s'était arrêté en m'emprisonnant dans un cauchemar permanent, mais le temps a repris son cours et moi aussi. Quand la direction m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait témoigner de la dure réalité de l'existence, j'ai hésité longtemps avant de me proposer. J'ai tout fait pour oublier le milieu d'où je viens, très peu de personne savent mon secret, mis à part ma famille ainsi que ceux qui m'on aidé dans mon cheminement vers une vie meilleure.

Pour vous et chacun qui me connaissent maintenant, je suis Dawn Oconor, j'ai vingt huit ans, conseillère d'orientation dans un des meilleurs lycées de cet État et la mère de deux merveilleux petits enfants. Mais maintenant vous aussi vous savez que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Je suis aussi Dawn Jenkyns, enfant battue et abusée sexuellement, toxicomane dès l'âge de dix ans, qui a vendu son corps au plus offrant, enlevée par un pédophile, voleuse, menteuse… Si je pouvais parler à l'enfant que j'étais à cette époque, je ne lui dirais qu'une chose : il y a toujours des gens bien dans ce monde, qui sauront te donner la force de trouver ta place et même si parfois tu les trouves injustes envers toi, ils le font par amour. J'entends souvent les gens dire qu'on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui refuse de se laisser sauver, mais c'est faux, parfois nous donnons l'impression de ne pas le vouloir, mais en réalité nous sommes habitué à cette douleur et le changement nous fait peur, plus peur que toutes les tortures du monde. »

Quand Dawn s'est enfin tue, le silence était tangible, puis une salve d'applaudissements retentie dans l'auditorium. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle avait hésité longuement à faire ce témoignage et comme dans chaque moment difficile de sa vie depuis le jour ou elle avait été sauvée des griffes de Warren, sa famille avait été la pour la supporter dans son choix comme aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous là, debout derrière un peu à l'écart. Son mari Shawn, son fils Jacob et sa fille Meaina, sa mère Jenny et son père Rupert, Connor qui était devenu un frère pour elle et sa nouvelle petite amie Trish, Spike et Buffy ainsi que Magali leur fille qui avait maintenant 11ans et Darla. Depuis ce fameux premier noël, elle était devenue un membre de la famille à part entière, faisant la navette entre Los Angeles et Sunnydale le plus souvent possible pour voir grandir son petit fils. Tous ensemble ils étaient une famille unie contre vent et marrée et Dawn savait que garce à eux, elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

Fin

J'aurais voulu continuer cette histoire pour toujours mais malheureusement toute bonne chose à une fin. j'espère que vous avez aimé le voyage autant que moi et surtout un grand merci a Angeliva pour ses corrections mais aussi a vous tous qui m'avez soutenues tout au long de cette histoire


End file.
